Amitié en péril
by Lili Les Reveries
Summary: Tecna est une fée qui ne montre pas ses sentiments mais il ne faut pas croire qu'elle est insensible!Depuis quelques temps,Tecna a des problèmes de santé et un passé mystérieux revient la hanté,ses amies l'ignorent complètement jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse sans laisser de traces...Kidnapping ou fugue? Personne ne le sait... Une histoire d'aventure et d'amitié. Bonne lecture
1. Une rentrée peu ordinaire

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous,**

**Voici ma première fanfic posté, au préalable sur le forum Winx france 3 qui a, malheureusement, fermé ses portes à la suite de troll à répétitions dont tout les membres ont été victimes. RIP le fofo. :(  
**

**25/12/16 Voici la version réécrite**

* * *

Dans la prestigieuse école d'Alféa, c'était le jour de la rentrée. Chacun courrait à droite, à gauche afin que tout soit prêt pour le traditionnel discours de la directrice : madame Faragonda.

Pour ce début d'année scolaire, rien n'était fait comme à son habitude.

En effet, aujourd'hui, le discours de la rentrée ne sera pas agrémenté des vilains petits tours des sorcières et des interventions, parfois hasardeuses, de la directrice de la nom moins réputée école de Tour Nuage :madame Griffin.

Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la magie, des étudiantes de l'école de fées Bêta viendront étudier à Alféa pour une année « complémentaire » réservée aux diplômées ayant pour but d'approfondir leurs connaissances.

_« Comme nous avons pu le constater avec les Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor (ainsi que bien d'autres). La menace d'une nouvelle force maléfique plane toujours sur la dimension magique. Nous nous devons d'être prêt à agir ! » _Avait déclaré le représentant officiel du ministère de la magie.

Dans l'une des chambre du campus, Tecna était entrain de se préparer pour la cérémonie. Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Pendant les vacances elle avait laisser pousser ses cheveux de telle sorte que ces derniers atteignent ses épaules. Ceux-ci c'étaient mis à onduler légèrement ce qui lui donnait à la fois une allure un peu « mignonne » tout en gardant un air très mature.

-_Tu as l'air d'une vraie femme Tecna. Tu as une manière bien à toi de faire ressortir ta beauté tout en gardant un air « pas y toucher ». Je suis vraiment fière de toi. _Lui avait dit sa mère avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison.

_« Mouais, ce n'est pas mes cheveux qui m'aideront dans la vie non plus mais ma réussite dans les études. Allez, je ne vais plus tarder. »_ Pensa t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son sac afin de prendre son gsm . Elle alluma l'écran pour consulter l'heure et vît qu'elle avait un nouveau message.

_« Hum, je le lirai plus tard. Je vais finir par être en retard… Le jour de la rentrée, ça risque de barder avec Griselda. »_

Mais quand elle releva la tête de son appareil, rien ne lui semblait droit… le lit était tordu, les étagères vacillaient de droite à gauche … Tout tournait …. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober et tomba à même le sol.

_« Vite, mon sac … »_

Heureusement pour elle, elle était tombée à proximité de son sac de voyage dans lequel elle trouva tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

De ce dernier, elle sortie une bouteille de sirop. Mal assurée, elle s'adossa doucement contre le mur derrière elle et versa le liquide dans le capuchon de la bouteille puis bût d'un coup sec son contenu.

Elle inspira et expira doucement pour tenter de calmer sa respiration saccadée quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler :

\- _Tecna ? Tu viens, le discours va commencer. On va être en retard …_

C'était la voix de Flora. Il ne fallait pas que les autres la voient dans cet état !

\- _Je … Je n'ai pas totalement fini de déballer mes affaires… Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai._

_\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas de l'aide ?_

_\- Non, non, je t'assure. Ce ne sont que des bricoles, ça ne prendra pas trop de temps. Je vous rejoindrai après._

_\- Laisse Flora, ça ne la dérange pas. Allez viens, tu sais bien que Tecna est trop fière pour recevoir de l'aide de qui que ce soit. _ Déclara Bloom.

-_ J'ai entendu, tu sais !_ Répliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux magentas.

_\- …. A toute._

La porte claqua et cette discussion un peu tendue fit très vite place au silence.

Tecna soupira. Ces vertiges semblaient s'être arrêtés mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à se lever. Elle décida donc de rester encore assise quelques minutes et alla voir le message qu'elle avait reçu. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois : c'était sa mère … Encore ….

**De :** Maman

Bonjour ma chérie,

Comment vas-tu ? Es-tu arrivée sans encombre ? Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas très rassurée… Reprendre les cours dans ton état … Tu aurais mieux fait de rester à la maison et de reprendre des forces.

Ppffft, elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour rien et la jeune fille aux cheveux magentas comptait bien le lui faire savoir.

**De :** Tecna

Hello maman,

S'il te plaît, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça ! Je sais gérer tout ça. J'ai mes médicaments et je sais précisément quand je dois les prendre. Tu ne me fait pas confiance ?

La réponse ne se fît pas attendre…

**De : **Maman

Bien sûr ma chérie que je te fais confiance mais avoue que ce n'est pas raisonnable de ne prévenir personne… C'est pourquoi ton père et moi avons pris les devants en exposant ton état de santé actuel à la soignante de ton école.

« _Comment ça ils ont mis Ophélie au courant ? Grrr, je leur avais pourtant bien dis que je voulais que PERSONNE ne soit au courant ! »_

**De :** Tecna

Vous ne me faites vraiment pas confiance ! J'y crois pas, on était pourtant d'accord non ? Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit mis au courant !

**De:** Maman

Ne t'inquiète pas Teccy. Je t'assure qu'à part elle et la directrice (à qui elle devait en parler) personnes d'autres au courant. Je t'assure que tout cela restera entre elles. Aucune de tes amies n'en saura rien.

**De :** Tecna

Okay, je veux bien te croire. Je dois y aller maintenant, Griselda a horreur des retardataires… Et arrête de m'appeler Teccy, pitié ! Je n'ai plus 8 ans … Allez, embrasse papa pour moi. Au revoir.

La fée de la technologie se releva. Plus aucun signe de ses vertiges.

_« Parfait ! »_ Pensa t-elle en partant en courant pour rejoindre la cour.

Quand elle arriva, elle remarqua très vite qu'elle était l'une des dernières. Elle chercha ses amies du regard pour finalement les apercevoir assises plus devant avec Roxy à leur côté.

Il ne reste plus une place assisse et le discours de Faragonda débuta. Plus le choix, elle allait devoir rester debout.

Elle s'appuya contre un des nombreux piliers qui bordaient la cour du campus et, perdue dans ses pensées,écouta d'une oreille distraite la doyenne.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère s'inquiétait autant. C'est vrai que, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, sa maladie l'avait mise très mal au point. Les médecins ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle avait malgré la batterie de test qu'ils lui faisaient passer… Finalement, on déclara que c'était une maladie génétique orphelin très rare. Tecna n'avait pas trop chercher à en savoir plus. A l'époque, elle était trop petite pour tout comprendre et maintenant elle préférait juste ignorer tout ce qui déconnait dans son corps. En soi, elle trouvait ça naturel. Elle préférait mille fois plus vivre sans se soucier de tout les détails de cette maladie qui lui prenait déjà assez de bonheur comme ça.

Toujours est-il qu'à l'âge de dix ans, les médecins trouvèrent un moyen de la stabiliser et cela de façon définitive. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient jusqu'à cet été… Des symptômes très inquiétant avaient refait surface. La maladie fût déclarée comme « évolutif » c'est-à-dire que, selon leurs propres termes, elle s'adapterait à toute sorte de traitement pour faire en sorte que ce dernier n'est plus d'effet. Malgré les avis des médecins, Elle avait réussit à faire plier, bon gré mauvais gré, ses parents et était retournée à Alféa.

_-...Et j'espère que chacune d'entre vous donnera le meilleur d'el__le même. Et n'oubliez pas, mes chères élèves, de réservez un bon accueil aux étudiantes de l'école Bêta. _Conclue donc Faragonda avec un petit sourire.

Les étudiantes, mêlées aux garçons de Fontaine rouge qui avaient fait le déplacement, se levèrent pour applaudir la doyenne et se pressèrent au buffet pour bavarder entre eux de ce qu'ils attendaient de cette nouvelle année.

Tecna n'avait rien suivi au discours de sa directrice et en était un peu gênée : ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas être attentive.

Au loin, elle aperçu les spécialistes rejoindrent ses amies. Elle s'apprêtait à faire de même quand quelqu'un la plaqua violemment contre le pilier sur lequel elle s'appuyait.

-_ Alors, l'intellectuel : on dit plus bonjour ?_

La fée de la technologie fixa son interlocutrice sans savoir ce que cette dernière lui voulait.

La jeune fille à laquelle elle faisait face était un peu plus grande qu'elle, elle avait de longs cheveux rouges et lisses, des yeux bruns clairs et était habillée essentiellement de noir. Au fond, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un...

-_Alors, tu ne me remets pas ?_ Demanda l'inconnue en voyant Tecna la dévisager.

-_Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu es Clara ?_

_-Oh que si c'est moi ! Je suis étudiante à Bêta et cette année, nous allons la passer ensemble. Honnêtement, ça va être très facile pour moi vu que tu es dans le coin._ Ricana t-elle légèrement en retirant sa main de l'épaule de son interlocutrice.

_-Pfft, je pensais que tu avais fini à Tour Nuage …_ Grinça t-elle dans ses dents.

-_ Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?_

_-Rien, rien._ S'empressa t-elle de répondre.

Un main se posa à nouveau sur l'épaule de Tecna :

_\- Et Tec, je te cherchais._

_\- Timmy._ Soupira t-elle de soulagement.

Clara détailla de haut en bas le jeune garçon et tourna très vite le dos au couple :

-_ Pffft, un bigleux ? Vous êtes bien assortis vous deux. Allez, see you later la préciseuse !_

_\- Non mais dit, pour qui elle se prend cette fille ?_ S'énerva Timmy.

Tecna le retenu par le bras.

-_ Laisse tomber, allons rejoindre les autres. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on est des problèmes dés la rentrée. Ce serait trop bête…_

_\- N'empêche … Tu la connais ?_

_\- Hum … Disons que c'est une vieille connaissance._

Et, d'un pas décidé, ils rejoignirent vite les autres.

Le jour laissa très vite place à la nuit. Dans les chambres, les réveils indiquaient tous minuit quatorze et la majeur partie des étudiants étaient déjà profondément endormie, sans nul doute épuisées par cette rentrée.

Seule dans sa chambre, Tecna n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était angoissée suite à la rencontre qu'elle avait faite aujourd'hui. Quand elles étaient dans la même classe sur Zénith, Clara n'avait jamais été des plus tendre avec elle. Souvent, elle lui donnait ses devoirs pour éviter de se faire humilier publiquement. Clara n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changer d'attitude envers elle et cela l'effrayait.

Elle aurait aimer en parler avec Musa mais son amie avait préférer aller dormir avec Layla …

Si il y a bien une chose que Tecna ne supportait pas et que tout le monde ignorait : c'est qu'elle détestait se retrouver seule la nuit.

La nuit, elle n'avait rien à penser contrairement à la journée avec tout les cours, les amis, …

Donc elle se retrouvait face à ses démons et elle avait horreur de ça. Dans ce genre de moment, il lui arrivait souvent de pleurer silencieusement. Justement, elle sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

Alors, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et s'empara d'une boîte en bois. En l'ouvrant, elle trouva son collier, seul témoin de son passé, au milieu du tissu rouge qui remplissait tout l'écrin.

Elle sorti le bijou du coffret et le tenu précieusement dans le creux de ses mains. Le collier se composait d'une simple chaîne et d'une sorte de cristal bleu très clair. Ce dernier, d'une forme de losange en trois dimensions, n'était pas très grand et ne semblait pas d'une très grande valeur mais il était particulièrement beau et dégageait une douce lueur qui avait le don de calmer Tecna.

Elle le contempla encore un peu : il était la seule trace qui lui restait de son passée et de sa grand-mère… Elle se souvenait juste de ça… Que cela venait de sa grand-mère… Étrange…

Elle embrassa le bijou :

-_ J'aimerai tant me souvenir…._

* * *

Puis elle le rangea dans son coffret qu'elle remit dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Puis elle ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans les bras de Morphée…

Au loin, deux personnes n'avaient perdues aucune miette de la scène. En effet, dans une boule de cristal l'on pouvait apercevoir Tecna entrain de dormir paisiblement.

Le plus petit des deux hommes se mit à parler :

-_ Nous l'avons enfin trouvé mon maître. Qu'attendons nous pour agir !_

L'autre répondit :

-_ Soit patient, elle sera bientôt entre mes mains. Il faudra juste encore attendre pour être sûr de la réussite totale de mon plan..._

* * *

**25/12/16**

** Bonjour et bienvenue, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Si vous découvrez la fanfic, j'espère que l'idée vous plaira et que vous avez accroché. Si vous relisez la version réécrite, j'espère que vous l'appréciez. Je poste ce soir le chapitre 2 version réécrite. Le chapitre 3 &amp; 4 viendront plus tard. Enjoy :)**


	2. De l'orage dans l'air

**Voici le chapitre 2, si vous découvrez, je ne peux que vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. :)  
**

**25/12/16 = Version réécrite**

* * *

_Les jours puis les semaines et enfin les mois avaient passés depuis la fameuse rentrée. Le mois de Décembre s'entamait enfin et le froid de l'hiver commençait à se répandre. _

La journée de cours était enfin terminée et, à nouveau seule dans sa chambre, Tecna était au téléphone avec l'une de ses grandes amies sur Zénith : Iris.

Ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que la conversation allait bon train. En effet, la fée de la technologie en avait des choses à raconter à son amie en particulier sur Clara qui lui menait, comme elle le craignait, la vie dure.

_\- Je revis le même cauchemar que sur Zénith. Clara ne me laisse absolument aucun répit._

_-Je suis désolée pour toi Tecna, je suis malheureusement trop loin pour t'aider comme autrefois. Mais, ne me dit pas qu'elle fait exactement les mêmes vacheries qu'avant ? Oh, attends une seconde... Tecna, tu as le bonjour de mon père._

_\- Oh, c'est gentil. Tu lui dira bonjour de ma part. Bah, en fait on va dire que c'est quasiment comme avant sauf qu'elle est beaucoup plus discrète. Par exemple, quand on était petite, à la cantine, elle prenait mon assiette et me la reversait sur la tête._

_\- Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Ce n'était pas du tout agréable surtout que tout les autres riaient : de vrais gamins !_

_-Oui. Mais là, pour me faire le même genre de coup, elle utilise sa magie. Je suis entrain de marcher avec mon assiette, elle fait apparaître une barre magique, je me prends les pieds dedans et je tombe la tête la première dans le plat. Et bien évidemment, la barre disparaît avant que les autres aient le temps de la voir. Après petit commentaire cinglant du genre : Tu deviens aussi maladroite que ton bigleux de petit ami._

_-Oh mince et personne ne se rend compte ? _

_\- Non personne. Tout le monde me prend pour une parfaite maladroite et je me prends des commentaires des autres élèves dans la face par la même occasion._

L'ordinateur portative de Tecna fît un petit bruit pour la notifier d'un nouveau message.

\- _Oh, attends deux secondes, j'ai un nouveau message... Tiens tiens, tu devinera jamais : c'est d'Eva !_

_-Sérieux ? Qu'est ce qu'elle dit de beau ? Dis tu pourra lui dire de m'appeler ? Ça fait des plombes que j'essaie de la joindre..._

Tecna lue son nouveau message à voix haute :

_« Hey Tecna, _

_Sincèrement désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de mes nouvelles ces deux derniers mois. J'étais en vadrouille (comme toujours, tu me diras). Je suis à Magix après-demain soir. Je pourrai venir te voir ? »_

_\- Pffftt, j'étais en vadrouille ... La bonne excuse !_ Soupira Iris à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Mouais, elle reste fidèle à elle-même. Bon attends, je réponds._

_« Hey ma patate préférée, _

_La bonne excuse : t'étais en vadrouille ! Ça ne passe plus avec moi. Je t'autorise à venir me voir à deux conditions : tu m'expliquera où tu es partie pour être injoignable pendant ses deux mois et tu appelle Iris. La pauvre en a marre de recevoir des vents de ta part;) »_

_\- Dis Tecna, tu as parlé à tes amies de tes problèmes avec Clara ?_

_\- A vrai dire, non... Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec elles ces derniers temps. Surtout avec Bloom, j'ai un sentiment bizarre avec elle... Comme si elle me prenait de haut... Je sais pas, c'est bizarre.._

_« Espèce de méchante,_

_Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas trop parler de mes excursions mais je veux bien me sacrifier pour la bonne cause. De plus, j'ai des choses à te dire. Ah oui, et pour Iris, dis lui que je l'appellerai demain. Je suis claquée, je vais dormir. On se voit après demain. »_

_-Iris ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Eva t'appellera demain. Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai mes devoirs à finir. _

_\- Oh, déjà ? Bon bah, à bientôt et bonne chance !_

Tecna s'installa à son bureau, déposa son téléphone et prit un de ses cours sur la pile de cahier qui se trouvait à proximité.

« _Ppfffttt que de boulot...Trop de boulot... Ça devrait pas être permis »_

La fée de la technologie se laissa absorbée par son travail et sursauta quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée en la faisant sursauter au passage.

\- _Tec, j'ai besoin de toi !_ S'exclama la princesse de Solaria en lui tendant un paquet de feuilles. _J'ai interro demain, j'y comprend rien !_

La jeune fille aux cheveux magentas se retourna en secouant la tête en signe de refus.

\- _Ah non, je suis désolée Stella mais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai, moi aussi, plein de choses à faire et je n'ai pas le temps de ..._

_-Allez soit sympa ! Pour une fois que je te demande un service !_ L'interrompu la princesse de Solaria en montant le ton et, visiblement, contrariée qu'on lui refuse quelque chose.

\- _Pour une fois ? Mais Stella, je prends du temps pour toi presque tout les jours pour t'aider à remonter tes notes ! J'ai aussi une année à réussir !_ S'écria Tecna.

Sûrement attiré par leurs cris, Musa, Flora, Bloom et Layla firent irruption dans la chambre.

\- _On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? _Demanda Layla.

_\- C'est Tecna !_ S'écria Stella avant que la nommée n'eut le temps de réagir. _Je lui ai gentiment demander de l'aide et elle m'a engueuleré_

_\- Quoi, mais c'est plutôt toi qui ..._

_\- Est ce que c'est vrai Tecna ? _Demande, à son tour, Bloom sans lui laisser l'opportunité de se justifier.

\- _J'ai des devoirs moi aussi. Stella doit apprendre à se débrouiller toute seule !_

_\- Pfft, Tecna tu es son amie non ? Aide-la puis c'est tout._ Soupira la fée de la flamme du dragon.

\- _Je rejoins Bloom sur ce point. Franchement, tu pourrais être plus sympa._ S'exclama Layla.

Assez confuse, la fée de la technologie se tourna vers Musa qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

\- _Bon, d'accord_, se résigna t-elle_, écoute Stella, je vais te faire un rapide résumé. Assis toi et patiente un peu s'il te plaît._

La fée du soleil et de la lune s'essaya sur le lit de son amie avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et lui tendit ses feuilles. Tecna les attrapa et s'attela à la tâche visiblement mécontente.

Voyant que l'affaire était réglée, le reste des Winx sortirent. Flora s'attarda néanmoins un court instant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tecna comme pour la rassurer.

\- _T'inquiète pas Tec... Dis toi que c'est bien d'être serviable._

Puis, elle partit laissant les deux filles seules.

Un bon quart d'heure s'était écoulée et le moins que puisse dire Stella, c'est qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Elle cherchait à s'occuper l'esprit et se mise à fouiller discrètement dans les affaires de Tecna qui était concentrée sur son travail pour le remarquer.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et examina ce qui se trouvait dedans : quelques clés USB... Rien d'étonnant de sa part... Une photo de Tecna et de sa mère... Assez mignonne d'ailleurs.

Sur cette dernière, Tecna était jeune : 9/10 ans tout au plus. Celle ci était habillée d'une sorte de blouse blanche et était assise sur une chaise au côté de sa mère qui, quand à elle, était accroupie pour être à la hauteur de sa fille.

La petite Tecna souriait de toutes ses dents (on distinguait nettement un léger écart entre les deux dents de devant), ses cheveux magentas ondulées un peu en pétard et, à côté d'elle, sa mère souriant légèrement avec le regarde un peu perdue dans le vague.

_« Tec est vraiment choupie sur cette photo ! »_

Stella rangea la photo et continue son exploration. Il n'y avait plus rien de très intéressant mise à part une sorte de boîte qu'elle s'empressa de sortir.

La « boîte » semblait être en bois dans lequel était sculptée d'élégants signes qui lui semblèrent assez ancien. Mais contempler la boîte ne satisfaisait pas sa curiosité et elle l'ouvrit pour trouver à l'intérieur une magnifique collier.

« _Woahh, il est superbe ! Et dire que je cherchais un bijou pour aller avec ma nouvelle tenue... Non, c'est celui de Tecna, je ne peux pas le prendre »_

Assez déçue, elle referma la boîte. C'est dommage, il aurait été parfait pourtant...

_« Tu peux le prendre ... Elle ne s'en rendra pas compte de toute manière »_ Lui dit une voix dans sa tête.

Et la main gauche de Stella ré-ouvrit le coffret et s'approcha du collier. La fée du soleil et de la lune utilisa son autre main pour la retenir.

_« C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est son bijou... Je ne peux pas... »_ Pensa t-elle.

Mais quelque chose la démangeait. Elle mourrait d'envie de le prendre... Elle le voulait mais, en même temps, ...

« _Prends le donc ! Qu'attends tu ? » _Lui dit la voix.

Et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'en empêcher, le collier se retrouva dans sa main gauche cachée derrière son dos et le coffret retrouva sa place initiale.

« _... Bon d'accord. Je le ramènerai plus tard ... Ce n'est pas si grave. En plus, je ne l'ai jamais vu le porter, elle ne doit pas vraiment y tenir... »_

_\- Tiens Stella, voici un résumé de tes notes. Tu devrais comprendre mieux maintenant. _Dit Tecna en se retournant et en lui tendant les feuilles.

\- _Parfait, on se voit plus tard !_ S'exclama Stella en les prenant et en fuyant en douce pour que son amie ne remarque rien.

La fée de la technologie fût un peu étonnée de voir Stella partir si vite. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules et se remit au travail.

* * *

Le soir venu, Tecna s'apprêta à se coucher mais, avant cela, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour y prendre un de ses médicaments.

Elle eut une impression bizarre en l'ouvrant, comme si ses affaires avaient changer de place.

Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, elle pris le coffret pour vérifier si son collier y était... Chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais habituellement vu que Musa sommeillait dans la même pièce. Elle ouvrit donc avec prudence ce dernier pour constater qu'il était vide !

Elle se mise à paniquer : où était il donc passé ?

Elle se leva d'un bond et se mise à fouiller dans l'intégralité des meubles en espérant y trouver son précieux bijou en vain.

Ce tintamarre fit grommeler sa colocataire :

\- _Tecna ! Arrête de faire tout ce bruit ! J'ai sommeil moi, silence ! Et éteins la lumière !_

_\- Pardon Musa, j'éteins et je vais me coucher._

La jeune fille s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Elle avala la gélule qu'elle devait prendre à la base, éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Elle laissa des larmes silencieuses coulées sur ses joues. La perte de son précieux bijou était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver...

* * *

**Une petite fille aux cheveux magentas ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il faisait froid, très froid... La neige autour d'elle était tâchée de sang. Elle saignait à divers endroits et avait très dur à bouger. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit avec horreur une autre petite fille allongée à côté d'elle. **

**\- Elsa !**

**Un peu plus loin, elle aperçut le corps sans vie d'un bébé.**

**\- Thomas !**

**Prise de panique, elle se releva. Ses blessures avaient disparues et elle cria :**

**\- Grand-mère, Olivier, ... Où êtes vous ? Pitié, que quelqu'un me réponde... Ne me laissez pas seule...**

**A ces mots, la neige ensanglantée fit place aux ténèbres et une voix résonna dans le noir :**

**\- Tout ça n'est que le début ! Aucun de vous ne m'échappera ! Vous y passerez tous ! Tous !**

**\- Pitié laissez moi tranquille !**

Tecna se redressa d'une coup ce qui fit sursauter Musa qui était à genoux à côté de son lit.

_\- Eh Tec, ça va ? Ça fait un moment que je tente de te réveiller._

La jeune fille secoua la tête : elle était en sueur et elle avait la gorge sèche... Ce rêve était si intense qu'elle en frissonna à nouveau en y repensant.

\- _Tu as dû faire un cauchemar. J'en fais souvent donc je sais ce que ça fait. Tiens, un verre d'eau. Bois un peu puis rendors toi. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre maintenant._ Bailla Musa en lui tendant le verre.

Tecna l'accepta avec joie et en bu rapidement le contenu. Musa repartit en direction de son lit où elle se rendormit presque instantanément.

La fée de la technologie se rallongea à son tour. Elle fixa le plafond en tentant de contrôler sa respiration.

Des cauchemars, elle en avait aussi régulièrement mais elle avait toujours eu son collier avec elle ... La douce lumière qu'il dégageait lui avait toujours permis de se calmer. Elle devait absolument le retrouver !

Et cette pensée lui tourna en tête jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

C'est en se frottant les yeux que Tecna se rendit au contrôle médical qu'elle avait prévu avec Ophélie. Elle avait très peu dormi suite à la perte de son collier et, pour combler le tout, elle avait croisé Clara en chemin... Et elle préférait oublier cette conversation qui l'avais mise fortement mal à l'aise ... Comme toujours.

Arrivée devant l'infirmerie, elle toqua jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un joyeux : _Entre Tecna, je t'attendais._

Elle ouvrit la porte et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise située devant le bureau d'Ophélie. Cette dernière était dos à elle entrain de ranger certains médicaments.

\- _Excuse moi, je finis de ranger ceux-ci puis je suis à toi._

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence... Ophélie finit par se retourner vers sa patiente avec un grand sourire.

\- _Bon, Tecna, comment te sens tu ?_ Demanda t-elle en prenant son dossier médical.

\- _Un peu fatiguée mais sinon ça va... J'ai juste mal dormi._

_\- Hum, demain aura lieu la course d'orientation de l'école. Je vais te faire un check-up afin de voir si tu peux y participer sans soucis._

Tecna soupira :

\- _Bien, allons-y._

Pendant ce temps et à quelques mètres de là, Stella passait son contrôle. Cependant, la princesse de Solaria n'accordait aucun regard au questionnaire. Cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de minutes que ce dernier avait été distribué et sa copie restait désespérément blanche.

En effet, la fée du soleil et de la lune était plongée dans ses pensées. Grâce au collier de Tecna, elle n'était pas passer inaperçu aux yeux des autres élèves et avait été de nombreuses fois complimentés.

Elle avait toujours apprécier se démarquer, sortir du lot,... Et maintenant que l'accessoire qu'elle avait « emprunté » à son amie avait fait ses preuves, elle hésitait à le lui rendre.

Il faut dire que ce bijou avait quelque chose de spécial... D'envoûtant... Non, elle n'allait pas le lui rendre.

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, Tecna sortit de l'infirmerie. Son premier réflexe fut de se diriger vers la cour pour y rejoindre ses amies qui avait prévu d'y retrouver les garçons.

La fée de la technologie avait besoin de se changer les idées... Elle avait dû batailler un peu avec Ophélie pour la convaincre de participer quand même à la course d'orientation. Cette dernière la trouvait un peu faible et hésitait à lui donner l'autorisation de faire partie de l'événement. Malgré tout, Tecna avait réussi à mettre en avant ses arguments : elle participerait mais avec un parcours plus court que les autres élèves... C'était déjà ça...

Elle fini par rejoindre ses amis dans la cour. Timmy n'était malheureusement pas présent, elle ne comptait donc pas s'attarder. Elle discuta un peu avec Hélia et Flora. Le temps passa et elle se décida finalement à partir mais son regard s'attarda sur Stella et, en particulier sur son cou ... Elle portait un collier qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part : c'était le sien.

_\- Stella, je peux te parler en privé deux minutes ?_ Demanda elle en prenant son amie par le bras.

La fée du soleil et de la lune hocha la tête, se doutant un peu du sujet que Tecna souhaitait aborder avec elle, et la suivit à l'écart du groupe.

\- _Stella, ce collier m'appartient !_

_\- Il t'appartenait Tecna ! Maintenant, il est à moi !_

_\- Comment ça ? C'est comme ça que tu me remercie pour mon aide ? Tu me vole ? _Répliqua t-elle en colère.

\- _Ton aide ? Tu ne m'as aidé en rien Tecna ! Tes explications étaient trop compliquées pour moi et j'ai raté mon interro ! Disons que ton collier est une compensation de cet échec._

_\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Rends le moi, j'y tiens énormément... S'il te plaît Stella._ Demanda elle au bord de larmes.

\- _Tu y tiens ? Connais tu au moins la signification de ce verbe Tecna ? « Tenir à quelque chose » ? Il me semble que c'est une notion qui t'as toujours dépasser. Depuis quand un robot a t-il des sentiments ? Retourne à tes bouquins et fiche moi la paix !_

Sur ces mots, Stella tourna des talons et s'éloigna rejoindre le reste des Winx et des spécialistes. Tecna, quand à elle, n'en revenait pas de ce que son amie venait de lui dire. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et elle partit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre pour éviter que quelqu'un la voit.

Arrivée, elle s'enferma à double tour et laissa libre cours à sa peine. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte : celle de voir Eva qui trouverait, à coup sûr, les mots pour la réconforter ainsi qu'un moyen de récupérer son précieux collier.

* * *

Dans d'autres lieux, deux hommes observaient la tristesse de la jeune fée :

\- _Maître, elle me semble à point._

_\- Oui, tu as raison pour une fois. Nous nous occuperons d'elle dés demain avant qu'elle ne rencontre cette Eva..._

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)  
**


	3. Une disparition bien mystérieuse

**Ehehe, voici le chapitre 3.  
**

**25/12/16 La version réécrite**

* * *

_-Chères élèves, la course d'orientation va bientôt commencer. Vous êtes priées de rejoindre le professeur qui vous a été attribué afin d'y recevoir votre première énigme._ Annonça la directrice dans les hauts parleurs installés en l'occasion de ce jour un peu spécial.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu la course d'orientation d'Alféa. Celle ci avait pour but d'apprendre aux nouvelles fées de ne pas toujours s'appuyer sur leurs pouvoirs et donc de leurs donner foi en leurs propres capacités… Capacités sur lesquelles les élèves seront, bien entendu, évalués.

Cet examen peu commun était une nouveauté toute fraîche de cette année et représentait donc une grande organisation pour le corps enseignant.

La preuve, Griselda avait un bien grand mal à contenir toutes les jeunes filles. Elle allait et venait afin vérifier si chacune avaient bien reçu la première énigme qui les lanceraient dans la course.

Au loin, Tecna observait cet incroyable désordre tout en pensant à autre chose : les duels qui auraient lieux à Fontaine Rouge ainsi que le bal qui aurait lieu juste après.

En effet, les spécialistes étaient aussi évalués juste après les étudiantes d'Alféa.

Et, même si elle était contente de revoir Timmy, c'est le désistement de ses parents à cette exhibition qui lui occupait l'esprit.

Tout les parents d'élèves avaient répondu présent : ceux de Bloom, de Stella, de Flora, Timmy, Sky, Brandon … Même le père de Musa, d'habitude fort occupé, avait réussi à se libérer.

Mais pas les siens…

Depuis que les médecins avaient annoncés le retour de sa maladie, ses parents se donnaient à corps perdus dans leurs travail. Sa mère, médecin dans un grand hôpital, prodiguait pour le moment des soins dans les quartiers pauvres de Zénith. Son père, quand à lui, chercheur et inventeur à ses heures, était sous contrat avec le gouvernement et ne pouvait donc pas s'absenter de son travail ne serais-ce que pour une journée. Il faisait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires ces temps-ci … Et, pour compenser l'absence de son mari, sa mère ne cessait de s'investir dans différente les actions humanitaires. L'heureuse famille qu'ils formaient avant ne s'adressaient désormais à peine la parole.

Tecna secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses noires pensées et, pour se changer les idées, elle décida d'ouvrir l'énigme qu'elle avait, au préalable, récupéré auprès du professeur Palladium.

« **Au milieu de ses petits-êtres, j'ai l'impression d'être un géant. Grâce à moi, aucune porte ne se ferme à jamais. Rends toi à mon pied, tu y recevra une autre énigme. »**

La fée de la technologie esquissa un sourire. Cette énigme est vraiment trop facile, les professeurs devraient penser à se renouveler un peu !

\- _Tecna ? Tecna Logiqua ? Où est passée mademoiselle Logiqua ? _S'égosilla une organisatrice bénévole dans un microphone.

_\- Je suis là ! _S'écria t-elle en rejoignant la personne en question.

_\- Ah, enfin, te voilà ! Alors, tu as déjà lu ton énigme ?_

La jeune femme aux cheveux magentas hocha la tête.

-_ Bien. Ça va être à ton tour de partir_, continua l'organisatrice en consultant sa liste, _Sois rapide. Cinq minutes après toi, je lance la fée suivante. Tâche de ne pas te faire dépasser, tu as le parcours le plus court._

Perdue dans ses pensées, Tecna hocha à nouveau la tête mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La bénévole, le remarquant, s'exclama :

-_ Ben alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Le chrono tourne ! Go, c'est parti cocotte ! Et interdiction d'utiliser tes pouvoirs._

Surprise, la fée de la technologie partie aux pas de course et sortie du domaine d'Alféa. Arrivée à l'orée du bois, elle ralentit l'allure et marcha, sans grande conviction, vers l'arbre des portails.

Elle se mit à penser à Stella et au reste du groupe. Depuis qu'elle avait « oser » réclamer son collier à la princesse de Solaria tout allait de mal en pis. Cette dernière était allée raconter aux autres qu'elle était devenue insupportable et qu'elle l'accusait sans cesse à tort. Par la suite, et à sa grande surprise, Flora était venue la sermonner ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Elle avait bien cherché à venir s'excuser mais le reste du groupe ne semblait pas prête à la pardonner. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Stella se comportait comme ça ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, certes elle avait bien des défauts mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin.

Tecna soupira : Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être un fardeau pour tous.

-_Ouch mes yeux mais, qu'est ce que… ?_ S'exclama t-elle soudainement en clignant des paupières.

Elle avait été éblouie. Mais par quoi ?

Elle sortie du sentier dans le but de trouver la provenance de cette étrange lumière. Elle finit par repérer sa source au loin et marcha dans sa direction.

* * *

_« Mais, où est-elle donc passée ? s_e demandait Timmy en balayant la salle de bal d'Alféa du regard, _elle devrait pourtant être là. La présence de chaque élève est obligatoire ! »_

Le spécialiste aux cheveux roux remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se décida à rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur.

\- _Alors, tu la trouver ? _L'interrogea Flora en le voyant approcher.

-_ Non, pourtant j'ai cherché partout. Elle ne répond pas au téléphone non plus. J'aurai bien voulu en parler avec un professeur mais je n'en ai vu aucun._

_-Hum hum, euh bonsoir ?_ Dit une voix dans le dos de Timmy.

Le spécialiste se retourne pour faire face à une jeune femme d'un peu près leur âge, les cheveux bruns mi-longs, les yeux de la même couleur portant une jupe et un t-shirt vert.

\- _Euh.. Bonsoir._

_\- Tu dois être Timmy ? _demande t-elle en lui tendant la main, _Moi, c'est Eva. Je suis une amie de Tecna. Tu ne serai pas où elle est par hasard ? On s'était donnée rendez-vous à l'entrée mais elle n'est pas venue._

_\- Enchantée de te connaître. Désolé, je ne sais pas non plus où elle est et ça commence à m'inquiéter._

_\- Paniquez pas, elle doit faire la tête. _S'exclama Musa.

Eva haussa les sourcils.

-_ Elle m'a accusé sans preuve de l'avoir voler. Ces derniers temps, elle est insupportable. Elle se porte toujours en victime, elle a vraiment un problème. _Expliqua Stella.

Piquée au vif, la jeune femme s'approcha de la fée blonde.

-_ Je connais bien Tecna. Elle ne se comporterait pas en « victime » comme tu le dis sans raison. Et, tu portes son collier, ça ne m'a pas échapper. Elle ne le prêterait à personne, il est bien trop précieux à ses yeux. Sache que je me chargerai personnellement de ton cas si tu es à l'origine de son mal-être !_

Brandon préféra s'interposer entre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- _Oh oh, du calme les filles. Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes pour le moment. On va __s'asseoir__ et en discuter calmement._

Des sirènes de polices interrompirent la conversation. Intrigués, la majeur partie des étudiants sortirent dans la cour pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Des voitures de polices ne tardèrent pas à faire irruption dans la cour ainsi que les enseignants qui sortirent du bâtiment.

Eva sentit son sang se glacer en voyant les parents de Tecna sortirent d'une des voitures. Elle se précipita vers eux sentant que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

\- _Eva ? Que fait-tu là ?_ S'exclamèrent Electronio et Magnethia en la voyant s'approcher.

_\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, dites moi d'abord où est Tecna !_

-_ … Elle a disparue_

\- _Maître ? Tout s'est déroulé selon vos plans._

_\- Parfait ! _Ricana l'homme.

* * *

**Hey hey,**

**Désolée, je viens de le remarquer mais ce chapitre, même réécrit, est très court. Ça me fait bizarre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.**


	4. Une équipe de pro

**Chapitre 4 rééditer. Les policiers qui enquêtent sur la disparition de Tecna sont les personnages de "The mentalist".Désoler pour ceux que cela déçoit mais ça a eux son petit succès sur le forum. **

**Note:je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur les Winx et the mentalist**

* * *

Jane marchait en profitant de l'air frais qui régnait en cette nuit de d'automne .Il travaillait pour la police depuis plusieurs années déjà,sûrement pour oublier la culpabilité qui le ronge depuis la mort de sa femme et de sa fille .Ils les avaient tuer,enfin indirectement... Mais,s'il il n'avait pas provoquer John le rouge à la télé ce soir là rien ne serait arriver.

« _Bon,allons rejoindre Lisbonne .Elle a sûrement besoin de moi. »__Pensa t-il en se dirigeant vers le château d'Alféa._

En arrivant à l'école des fées,Patrick vit tout les étudiant inquiets qui se pressaient autour d'une grande femme maigre aux cheveux bruns qui essayait de les empêcher de passer.

_-Non,non et non!_Hurla t-elle._Tant que la police est là personne ne passent!Retournez dans la salle de bal et restez y !_

-_Bonjour,je m'appelle Patrick Jane et je suis de la police. Puis-je passer...Euh quel est votre nom ?_Dit le consultant en montrant son badge.

-_Euh,je m'appelle Griselda et je suis la surveillante générale de l'école. Bien sûr que vous pouvez passer monsieur Jane._

_-Merci beaucoup Griselda et laissez les élèves dehors j'aurais besoin d'eux tout à l'heure._Dit il en partant.

-_Bonjour Lisbonne, qu'est ce qu'on a ?_

_-Pas de meurtre aujourd'hui._Répondit la dénommer Lisbonne._Nous enquêtons sur la disparitiond'une des étudiantes._

_-Depuis quand enquêtons sur les disparitions ?_

_-Depuis que le père de la disparue est sous contrat pour le gouvernement de Zénith et qu'il refuse de reprendre son travail tant que l'on n'a pas retrouver sa fille._

_-Aaaaaah,ça change tout._Dit il en observant les élèves un par un.

Entre temps une grande femme rousse s'approcha de Lisbonne.

-_J'ai les infos sur la disparue se nomme Tecna Logiqua,elle a 19 ans._

_-Vous n'auriez pas une photo Van Pelt ?_

Celle-ci tandis une photo prise en début d'année l'examina,la Tecna en question a les cheveux magenta et des yeux turquoise,elle semble mal à l'aise et lui fait penser à un oiseau en cage qui attend qu'on lui ouvre la porte pour s'envoler vers d'autres cieux.

-_Elle a une drôle de couleur de cheveux...C'est une coloration?_Demanda Lisbonne

-_Non c'est naturel.C'est bizzare non?Ah oui, j'ai appris qu'elle souffre d'une maladie assez rare et dure à soigner,si elle ne prend pas ses médicaments à heures fixes son état de santé peut rapidement se dégrader.  
_

_-Donc mieux faut se dépêcher!_Dit Jane en se dirigeant vers les élèves et commença à en désigner un par un.

-_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait encore?_Cria Lisbonne.

-_J'en sais rien patron.Répondit Van Pelt._

Patrick revient avec une dizaine d'étudiants et d'étudiantes.

-_Donc,voici tout les amis proches de fille aux longs cheveux noirs semble être sa meilleure amie et le gars aux cheveux roux je serais prêt à parier que c'est son petit ami. La fille aux cheveux rouge par contre semble la détester._

_-Mais comment avez-vous deviner?_Demanda Musa.

-_C'est simple,vous avez les yeux rouges cela veut dire que vous avez beaucoup pleurer j'en ai déduis que vous étiez la plus proche de pour le petit copain,c'était le seul garçon aussi anxieux.  
_

_-Bon,Van Pelt?Aller cherchez Cho et Rigsby,ils sont dans le bureau de la directrice._Demanda Lisbonne.

-_Attends Grace,je viens avec toi._Dit Jane.

-_Et moi, comment avez vous devinez?_Cria Clara à Patrick qui s'eloignait.

-_Au vous c'est simple,vous étiez la seule qui souriait quand vous avez su que cela concernait Tecna._

Les deux policiers marchaient en silence dans les couloirs d 'Alféa. Au bout d'un moment la jeune femme rousse décida de rompre le silence.

-_Cette école est toute je trouve ça écoeurant !_

_-Tu es sûre d'être une fille?_Lui répondit son collègue en riant

-_Toute les filles n'aiment pas le rose Jane._Répliqua t-elle en entrant à la porte de la directrice d'Alféa.

Leurs deux collègues,Cho et Rigsby,étaient entrain de s'entrenir avec une vieillle femme aux cheveux gris et à la robe bleu marine.

-_Bien,nous vous remercions de votre collaboration.C'est sera tout. Conclua_ Cho

-_Eh les gars ont a besoin de vous pour interroger les amis de Tecna._

_-Bien Van Pelt,on arrive._Répondis Rigsby.

-_Moi je reste ici._Dit Jane._Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec la directrice_

_-Que me voulez vous monsieur?J'ai déjà tout dit à vos collègues_

_-Est ce que Tecna est populaire ?_

_-Bien sûr que oui,elle fait partie des Winx._

_-Oui mais dans son groupe elle n'est pas la plus populaire?_Insista Jane._Qui est ce ?_

_-Bloom...Mais je ne vois pas ce que cela à voir avec ce qui se passe et..._

_-Madame,faites vous du favoritisme ?_

_-NON,mais,je ne vous permet pas!_Cria Faragonda en se levant.

-_Vous vous sentez triste et surtout vous avez refuser quelque chose à Tecna la veille de sa disparition. Vous pensez que tout est de votre faute. Parler moi;ça cela vous soulagera._

Farragonda se rassied,choqué. Comment avait il devinez ?

**Flasback.**

_«Toc, toc. »_

_-Oui entrez._

Tecna entra dans mon bureau et me salua à son habitude,elle fixait le sol.

-_Bonjour madame la directrice,je souhaiterais savoir si vous avez pris votre décision à propos de..._

_-Oui Tecna,j'ai pris ma décision et la réponse et c'est non._Dis ai je en l'interrompant.

Tecna fut fortement surprise et défia mon regard pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux à nouveau.

-_Je,je ne comprends pas..._

Je me leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

-_Je comprend très bien pourquoi tu veux faire ça et jes sais que tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile mais c'est trop dangeureux. Je préfère que nous,c'est-à-dire moi et les professeurs,restons concentrer sur Bloom et le feu du dragon._

_-Bloom,encore Bloom!Pourquoi me faites vous ça madame?Comme si elle était le plus important !_

_-Et tu crois être plus importante ?_

A ce moment je regrettais ce que je venais de dire car je vis les yeux de mon élève se remplir de larmes et quitter,à toute vitesse,mon bureau.

**Fin du flashback.  
**

Jane,attentif à tout ce qu'elle venait de dire,regarda la brave Faragonda fondre en larmes.

-_Calmez vous._Dit il._J'aurais encore deux questions à vous posez._

_-Allez y.r_épondit la directrice en essayant de retrouver sa dignité.

-_D'abord est ce que Tecna à pris beaucoup de médicaments avec elle ?_

_-Le minimum dont elle avait besoin pour la course,c'est-à-dire pas grand chose._

_-Deuxièmement,pourrais je avoir la feuille indiquant son parcours.S'il vous plaît ._

_-Bien sûr._

Quand jane arriva dans la cour il y avait beaucoup d'agitation...Un homme avec une barbe rousse et des cheveux roux,était entrain de crier sur ses collégues.

-_Que ce passe t il ici ?_

_-Ce qui se passe?_Répondit Lisbonne visiblement énerver._C'est que la princesse de Solaria c'est disputer de nombreuses fois avec la « victime » .Et puisque le réglement est le règlement je dois l'interroger au poste mais son père crie au scandale._

_-C'est une honte,ma petite fille n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. je me plaindrais..._

Tandis que le roi Radius était déballais mille et une menaces,Jane pris un magazine et commença à le feuilleter doucement sous les yeux du souverain.

-_Calmez vous majesté.Vous êtes détendu, très détendu. Nous allons amenez votre fille mais nous vous la ramènerons très vite.D'accord ?_

_-D'accord..._Répondit Radius qui semblait ailleurs.

_-À la bonne heure._Dit Jane en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule._Lisbonne?Van Pelt et moi restons ici. Nous allons faire le parcours de Tecna pour voir si on ne trouve pas quelque chose._

_-Ok Jane._

Plus tard,Van Pelt et Jane regardèrent les voitures de police s'éloigner avec à leur bord deux fées:Stella et Clara.

-_Tu as hypnotiser le roi Radius?Tu es vraiment gonfler !_

_-Et vous vous avez arrêter une princesse. On forme une bonne équipe,non ?_

_-Ouais,une équipe de pro._

Une jeune fille métis aux cheveux bruns et ses amis s'approchèrent des deux policiers.

-_Bonsoir,vu ce qu'il s'est passer avec nos deux amies est ce que nous pourrions venir avec vous sur le parcours de Tecna?_Demanda Layla

-_Bien sûr mais à une seule condition._

_-Laquelle?_demanda Flora.

-_Vous auriez du thé?Répondit Jane avec un grand sourire._

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**Voilà c'est fini je vais enfin poster le chapitre 5 direct car il est déjà écrit:-) Pour les avis n'hésitez pas**


	5. Gem ?

**Lors de ce chapitre vous découvrirez de nombreuses chose sur Tecna en plus voici le retour des minis-fées. Bonne lecture:-)  
**

* * *

-_Dites les filles,surveiller Piff!Elle vole encore les yeux fermer ._Dit Lockette aux autres petites créatures ailées qui l'accompagnait.

_-On voudrait bien mais il faut dire qu'elle a raison de dormir .Tu nous as réveille en plein milieu de la nuit,ce n'est pas très polie Digit._Dit Tune

-_On s'en fiche de la politesse. Tecna devait passer par notre village et je on ne la pas vue!Je veux juste la retrouver._

_-Pourquoi tu reste bloquer sur Tecna ?Il me semble que tu n'es plus sa connexion parfaite...C'est Caramel la mini-fée de la force qui a pris ta place._Dit Chatta

Digit se sentit blesser par cette remarque,y a quelque mois de ça,on lui avait annoncer qu'elle n'était pas la connexion parfaite de Tecna!Il n'y avait qu'une chance infime que cela arrive et c'est tomber sur elle. Pourtant l'entende entre la mini-fée de la nanotechnologie et la fée e la technologie était de 100 %. Elles étaient comme des soeurs!Depuis ce jour,elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec sa fée préféré et ne comprenait pas en quoi Caramel était mieux qu'elle pour être connecter avec Tecna. Digit en était malade de jalousie.

Quand Digit avait appris que Tecna passerait par leur village lors de la course elle était folle d e joie et mourrait d'envie de lui parler. Tôt le matin, elle était aller s'installer au pied de l'arbre des portails et l'avait attendu,attendu mais elle n'était jamais arriver. Elle était aller chercher ses amies et les voilà qui volaient dehors à 4h du matin.

-_Il y a sûrement eu une erreur_ déclara Digit._Tecna est ma connexion parfaite je le sais !_

_-Digit,attention !_

Trop tard la mini-fée de la nanotechnologie emboutit deux intrus avant de tomber par terre.

_-Mais qu'est ce que...Qui est là ?_

_-Attend,j'ai pris une lanterne ,je t'éclaire _dit Lockette.

Les intrus ou plutôt les intruses fermèrent les yeux au contact de la lumière. Ils s'agissait de Livy et sa soeur Jolly.

-_ Qu'est ce que vous faites là,vous ?_S'énerva Digit.

-_Nous vous suivons mais je crois qu'on allé plus vite que vous et qu'on vous a dépassez._Déclara Livy.

-_Les cartes ont prédit beaucoup de choses intéressantes sur votre escapade nocturne._Se justifia Jolly.

-_Quelle genre de choses?_Demanda la mini-fée du bavardage._-Mais qu'est ce que...Qui est là ?_

-_Une grande aventure se prépare. Vous allez apprendre plein de chose sur Tecna mais j'ai tirer une carte assez inquiétante qui présage de mauvais instants._

_-Quoi!_Hurla Amore.

-_Ne l'écoute pas!La voyance n'existe pas!Il n'y a même pas 5 % de chance que ça se réalise!On se dépêche,on a perdu assez de temps._Cria Digit.

-_Mais on est fatiguer nous!_Protestèrent les autres.

Digit fit dos à ses amies. Elles étaient pathétiques à toujours râler. Elles ne pouvaient pas bousculer leurs petites habitudes. Elle était prête à de nouveau leur faire face lorsque elle aperçu une lumière au loin qui s'éteignit aussitôt.

« _Mais qu'est ce que... »_pensa Digit qui se saisit aussitôt de son petit ordinateur pour activer un programme.

« _Si c'est ce que je crois ça voudrait dire que Tecna n'est pas loin. »_

Un point rouge s'afficha sur l'écran de la mini-fée.

-_Qu'est ce qui se passe?_Lui demanda Tune.

-_J'ai eu une intuition et elle vient de se confirmer ,je sais où allez._

_-Où ça ?_

_-Les rochers là-bas à 800m du sentier que nous suivons._

_-Ok,on y plus vite on retrouvera Tecna au plus vite on ira se coucher._Dit Lockette en tirant Piff.

Elles volèrent jusqu'à l'endroit indiquer par Digit mais aucune trace de Tecna.

-_Je m'en doutais saurait été trop facile. Les gars il faut fouiller les grottes._Déclara la mini-fée de la nanotechnologie.

-_Pour trouver quoi?_Demanda Livy.

-_Un gsm et plus précisemment celui de Tecna._

* * *

_-On devrait y aller il est 5h du matin. On va faire ce parcours puis je vais retrouver mon lit._

_-Oui,oui on y va Grace.  
_

_-Peut-on venir maintenant monssieur Jane?_Demanda Layla

_-Bien sûr après un aussi bon thé je ne plus d' excuse. Il faudra m'expliquer comment vous avez fait.C'est sûrement le meilleur thé que j'ai jamais bu !_

_-Merci..._Répondit Flora visiblement toucher par le compliment.

Toute la petite troupe venait à peine de franchir les portes d'Alféa qu'une petite boule foçca sur la tête de layla.

-Piff,mon petit trésor que fais tu ici ?

-Eeeh elle n'ai pas venu toute seule...D'ailleurs on a fait que la porter tout le long du chemin.

_-Chatta,,Tune,Lockette!_Crièrent chacune des fées en se dirigeant vers leur connexion parfaite.

Layla remarqua Digit,Amore,Livy et Jolly qui se tenaient à l'écart. Elle s'approcha d'elles.

-_Digit?Ça fait longtemps que l'ont ne t'a pas qu'est ce que tu tiens dans la main?_

_-C'est le gsm de Tecna,je l'ai trouver en venant ici._

_-Où ça?_Demanda Jane

-_Dans les grottes à 800m du sentier qui mène à notre village._La coupa Chatta_ Nous savons que Tecna a disparue car Digit l'a attendue toute la journée et elle nous a réveiller aux aurores pour la chercher.D'ailleurs ça me rappel..._

_-Stop Chatta!Tu parles trop._la réprimanda Flora.

-_Tu peux me le passer s'il te plaît?_Demanda Jane à Digit.

Celle ci le lui passa à contre coeur le téléphone lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs. Tecna et elle avait passer tellement de temps à le réparer,l'améliorer,...

-_Bon,on va l'examiner au poste la même occasion vous pourrez retrouver votre amie Stella._

_-Quoi?!Stella est au poste?Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait?_Hurla Amore

-_Ça va être long à expliquer..._Soupira Musa.

Les spécialistes et les Winx attendèrent patientement dans une des salles du poste de police de Magix.

-_Stella!_Cria Brandon en la voyant entrer dans la pièce suivit de Lisbonne et Jane._Ça va?Mais,tu as pleurer?_

_-Ça va et ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien._Dit elle en faisant un gros câlin à son petit copain.

_ -Votre attention s'il vous plaît_ demanda Lisbonne _Nous venons de consulter le gsm de votre amie et apparemment à 11h du soir elle aurait appeler une certaine Tia...Quelqu'un la connaît._

Suivit à cette déclaration un grand Winx se tournèrent vers Timmy qui secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

-_J'imagine que cela veut dire non _Déclara la policière _Bon les parents sont injoignables on va devoir Jane rendez moi ce gsm...Mais qu'est ce que vous faites encore ?_

_-Vous le voyez bien je téléphone.Ça sonne...Je mets le haut-parleur mais vous me laissez parler._

_-Bip,bip,bip,..._

_-Ça ne ne répond pas!_Soupira Bloom

_-Patience._Dit Jane.

_\- Allô ? Gem pourquoi tu m'appelle à cette heure_ ? dit une voix endormie.

_\- Bonsoir. Vous êtes Tia ? Je me nomme Patrick Jane et je suis consultant au DBI. J'enquête une affaire concernant Tecna. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi elle vous a appelée, qui vous êtes par rapport à elle et pourquoi vous l'appelez Gem. _

_\- ... je suis la cousine de Ge... de Tecna. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? _

_\- Oui, elle a disparue. Vous n'avez pas répondu aux autres questions. _

_-Hum… j'appelle Tecna « Gem » parce que c'est sont vrai nom. Tecna c'est juste le nom qu'elle a dans votre dimension. Enfin c'est trop compliqué à expliquer surtout qu'elle préfère pas que j'en parle. _

_\- C'est bizarre ce que vous me racontez-là... _

_\- Je sais mais c'est avant tout une histoire de famille. Gem m'a appelé pour se confier à moi, on ne se voit pas souvent. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans son école mais on a été coupées. J'ai essayer de la rappeler mais elle n'a pas répondu. _

_\- Pensez-vous pouvoir venir au poste Magix pour nous expliquer tout cela dans les détails? _

_\- … vous n'avez pas compris que je vis pas dans la Dimension Magique. Si vous voulez que je vienne ça risque d'être compliqué. Il me faut autorisation et voilà ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté! Je suis désolée mais je dois raccrocher. Il est 5h du matin et je me lève assez tôt. Je vous rappellerez si vous voulez. _

\- Ben… là, une fille qui a de la famille dans l'autre univers ça promet ! murmura Lisbonne tandis que les autres semblaient totalement dépassés.

**Quel cet "autre univers"?Où est Tecna?Qu'est ce qu'elle cache?**

**Je suis incorrigible car je ne sais pas si vous savez qui est Tia...C'est un personnage de galactik football.J'adore mélanger plusieurs séries. Je tiens à le préciser Tia restera un personnage secondaires. Pour les avis vous savez :-) Bizz le chapitre 6 prendra plus de temps à être poster:-)**


	6. Légende et secrets

**Voici donc le chapitre 6 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

-_Madame Faragonda,qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire d'autre univers?Pourquoi ne nous a t-on jamais parler?_Cria Bloom.

-_C'est vrai_ renchérit Hélia en se tournant vers Saladin._ Pourquoi nous avoir cacher tout ça ?_

Le reste du Winx club ainsi que les spécialistes se trouvaient dans le bureau de la directrice. Ils semblaient tous sur les nerfs suite aux propos tenu par l'agent Lisbonne la veille. Seul Timmy se taisait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa petite amie lui ai cacher l'existence de certains membres des sa famille et encore d'un univers tout entier. Et il sentait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surpises . Les minis-fées étaient rentrer dans leur villages pour recevoir des explications de leur côté.

-_Calmez-vous. Je vous en prie,un peu de silence. _Dit la directrice.

_-Nous calmez ?Comment voulez-vous que l'on se calme alors qu'on nous a cacher un univers tout entier?C'est un peu fort ! _Cria Stella

-_Parce que si vous ne vous calmez pas nous ne pourrons rien vous expliquez Saladin et moi !_

Le silence se fît quasi immédiatement dans la petite troupe. La directrice profita,pendant quelques secondes,de ce silence. Enfin,un peu de calme. Saladin la ramena à la réalité. Il était tant de s'expliquer.

-_Hum,hum. Bien. Suivez-nous à la salle du simulateur. _Se reprit-elle.

Sur le chemin,personne ne parlait. Tout le monde réfléchissait. Combien de personnes ignoraient l'existence de cet univers? Pourquoi tant de mystères? Arriver dans la salle du simulateur,Saladin et Faragonda se concerterent un dernière fois du regard avant de s'adresser à leurs élèves. Ce qu'il s'apprêtaient à leur révéler étaient très grave et dur à avaler pour des gens de leur âge.

-_Entrez dans le simulateur. Nous allons projeter des images qui vous aideront à mieux comprendre ce que nous ne apprêtons à vous révélez._

La petite troupe hésita un court instant. Pouvait-on leur faire encore confiance ? Ils leurs avaient mentit. Ils pouvaient bien recommencer...Mais ils entrèrent. La curiosité l'emporta sur la méfiance. Saladin prit la parole et une image apparue. Elle représentait l'univers tel qu'il l'était avant.

« **L'histoire que nous apprêtons à vous expliquez remonte à très longtemps. Dimension magique et la galaxie (que vous appelez autre univers) était réunis pour n'en former qu'un seul...La vie y était paisible mais pas pour longtemps. Une grande guerre éclata et fit des milliers de morts. »**

À ces mots,l'image paisible disparut et une énorme explosion prit sa place. Elle était si réelle que les

cinq fées et spécialistes durent se boucher les oreilles.

**« À cette époque existait un grand conseil qui réunissaient les hommes et femmes les plus sages de la galaxie. Ils pensaient que la magie étaient à l'origine de la guerre ,car celle ci n'était absolument pas maîtriser à l'époque. Malheureusement,ils n'arrivaient pas à ce mettre d'accord. Une partie du conseil était d'avis que si la magie était enseigner cela réglerait le problème contrairement à l'autre partie qui pensait qui fallait restreindre son utilisation. Après mainte et mainte discussions,ils décidèrent de séparer l'univers en deux;d'un côté la galaxie qui restreindra l'utilisation de la magie au sport et de l'autre la dimension magique où les gens du peuple apprendront à la maîtriser...Mais,pour éviter que de nouvelles guerres éclatent,le conseil mis un peuple à la tête de chacun. Le peuple de la paix. Dans la galaxie,ils vivent sur la Lune d'Obia et chez nous ils vivaient sur Esmeralda. »**

-_Comment ça « ils vivaient »?_Demanda Musa.

Cette fois ci se fût Faragonda qui pris la parole :

**« Les habitants de la Lune d'Obia ne purent empêcher la guerre des fluides. Ils jugaient qu'ils n'étaient pas apte à accomplir cette tâche et convia cette charge au cercle des fluides...Tandis que le peuple d'Esmeralda n'existe plus depuis bientôt douze ans...Un sorcier malveillant réussit à convaincre plusieurs peuples que le peuple de la paix fallait mieux mort que vivant. Il y eu des survivants mais ils préfèrent ce cacher aujourd'hui,se fondre dans la foule... »**

**-**_Mais c'est horrible!Quelles planètes ont pu croire à de tels mensonges?_Dit Flora.

« **Plusieurs planètes ont participer,certes...Souhaitez-vous vraiment le savoir ? »**

_-Oui,assez de mensonges!_Crièrent-ils

**« Bon d'accord...Les peuples impliquer étaient... »**

Le silence régnait dans le simulateur. Tous avaient peur d'entendre le nom de leurs planètes d'origines.

**« Celui d'Eraklione... »**

Sky tomba à genoux et Brandon tira la tête.

**«cellules Solaria ...»**

Stella baissa la tête.

**« Celui de Magix... »**

_Timmy fît pareil._

**« Celui d'Andros... »**

Layla laissa échappa un sanglot.

**«Les cellules Luster ...» **

Riven ne dit rien mais Musa vit qu'il avait honte

« **La liste est encore longue. Souhaitez-vous que je vous dise plutôt quelles sont les planètes qu'ils n'y ont pas participer. »**

_-Oui ce serait mieux...Enfin,je crois. _Murmura Flora

« **Alors,Mélodie,Lynphéa,Domino,Astour et Liane. »**

Les Winx et les spécialistes sortirent assez chambouler. Quels histoires !

-_Nous allons appeler vos parents. Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose._

_-Attendez!Madame Faragonda, nous avions tous 7-8 ans lors de cet événement. Nous devrions nous en souvenir. Non ?_

_-Après l'acte,les peuples concerner se rendirent compte de leurs erreurs mais ils étaient trop tard. Pour ne pas que leur honte persistent à travers plusieurs génération ils effacèrent la mémoires des enfants,adolescent et jeunes adultes de chaque planètes._

**Plus tard :**

Nos jeunes héros attendaient leurs parents toujours sous le choc de ses révélations. Soudain Timmy prit la parole.

-_Ça n'a pas de sens!Tecna connaissait l'existence de cette galaxie...Comment cela ce faisait ?_

Avant que l'un d'eux puissent faire une proposition,une voix se fît entendre à l'autre bout de la salle.

-_Parce que Tecna est originaire d'Esmeralda..._

C'était Éva qui venait d'entrer. À ces mots,elle sorti un collier de sa poche identique à celui de leur amie. Celui ci brillait d'un vert profond.

-_...Tout comme moi._

**_Oui j'ai inventer des noms de planètes au pif. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?Un peu compliquer?Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé.Je serais ravie de ré si vous voulez me proposer une idée pour une scène romantique ou autre chose n'hésitez pas!Je suis tout ouï laissez vos avis._**


	7. Où es tu Tecna ?

**Bonsoir à tous vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'est devenue Tecna. Je vous sent impatients alors dépêchez vous de lire:-) Il y a un passage avec une chanson de Ellie goulding "burn" repris par "One voice children choir's" Bonne lecture**

Tecna marchait dans un lieu-froid et sombre...Cet endroit ne lui rappelait absolument rien...Où était elle ?

-_Timmy?Musa?Maman?Papa?Éva?Iris?Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?Je vous en prie...Répondez-moi..._

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Sa voix ne faisait que résonner dans ce silence glaciale.

-_Timmy?Timmy?Réponds-moi,s'il te plaît._ Répéta t-elle.

Elle savait pourtant bien que son petit ami ne surgirait pas de nulle part mais elle avait tellement besoin de réconfort...Ce silence l'angoissait. Elle se sentait oppresser par ces ténèbres semblables à ceux de son cauchemar. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle ne put se retenir et éclata en sanglots. Elle se sentait si seule.

-_Gem,Gem...Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas._ Dit une voix qui semblait ne sortir de nulle part.

-_Quoi?Mais qui êtes-vous?Où êtes-vous ?_ Répondit t-elle en regardant partout.

-_Depuis quand me vouvoies tu ?Nous nous connaissons que trop bien !_

_-Je suis désolée. _Répondit Tecna d'une voix chagrinée. _Votre...Euh ta voix me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus._

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas le plus important. S'il te plaît,cesse de pleurer. Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris !_

Tecna sécha du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes. Pourquoi cette voix lui inspirait tant confiance ?

-_C'est mieux. Tu te mets dans des états des fois !_ Dit la voix en riant.

Tecna se mis à rire aussi. Cela faisait tellement de bien.

-_Je suis si heureuse de t'entendre rire...Allons droit au but. Tu comptes vraiment mourir maintenant ?_

_-Quoi ?! Je suis entrain de mourir ?_

_-Pas exactement..Tu es juste inconsciente pour le moment. Mais,tu es malade ! Tu dois te réveiller maintenant et prendre tes médicaments !_

_-Je ne demanderais pas mieux mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire...J'ai l'impression d'être là depuis un bon moment !_

_-Alors ça,je ne te le fais pas dire!Heureusement je suis là pour t'aider...D'ailleurs,je le fait déjà !_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Regarde autour de toi Gem !_

Tecna se rendit compte que les ténèbres faisaient maintenant place à une éblouissante lumière blanche. Tecna avait l'impression de flotter.

_-Gem?_Dit la voix qui se faisait de plus en plus lointaine.

-_Oui ?_

_-Surtout continue de sourire._

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc pour notre fée. Elle avait entendu cette phrase tellement de fois de la bouche d'une seule personne que le doute ne pouvait plus être possible.

-_Attends. Je me souviens. Tu es..._

Mais,il était trop tard...Tecna ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se sentait faible et arrivait à peine à bouger. A première vue,elle était dans une grotte mais elle ne ressemblait pas à celle dans laquelle elle était entrer toute à l'heure...D'ailleurs quelle heure était-il ?Tecna sonda le sol Impossible de mettre la main sur son gsm ! Par contre,elle trouva son petit sac avec ses médicaments. Elle se fît une piqûre,prit différentes pilules et resta allonger.

« _Y a plus qu'a attendre que cela fasse effet. »_Pensa t-elle.

**Du côté des Winx et des spécialistes.**

_-Alors,comme ça,Tecna est une enfant d'Esmeralda?_Demanda Flora

Les Winx,les spécialistes et les minis-fées ainsi qu'Éva se trouvaient dans l'un vaisseau de Fontaine-rouge. Ils étaient partis à la recherche de Tecna directement après les explications de leurs deux directeurs. Puisque les recherches sur Magix n'avaient rien donner,ils avaient décider de se rentre sur chaque planète de la dimension magique pour essayer de la trouver.

-_Oui,nous avons grandit ensemble. Lorsque notre planète a été détruite nous nous sommes promis de toujours rester ensemble._ Répondit Éva

-_Vous avez pourtant été séparer,non ?_Demanda Musa.

_-Oui,malheureusement...Tecna a été adopter. Tandis que moi je suis passer de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil._

_-Attends,'ai pas suivi. Tecna a été adopter ?_ Coupa Stella.

-_Tu n'a absolument rien suivi !Bon je résume;Tecna et moi avions 8 ans lorsque notre planète fut détruite. Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de survivants et que des enfants. Des secours venant d'Astour nous ont amener sur leur planète pour nous soigner. C'est là que Tecna et moi nous nous sommes rencontrer. Puisque aucun de nous ne se souvenait de son nom ont s'en aient chacun donner un nouveau. Ainsi,je suis devenue Éva et Tecna..._

_-Est devenue Tecna..._Coupa Sky.

-_Non,il y a d'abord eu des variantes. À cet époque,madame Logiqua qui est médecin,travaillait dans cet hôpital. Elle a,littéralement,craquer sur Tecna. C'était vraiment la petite fille dont elle rêvait car elle était,et est toujours,stérile._

_-Et donc elle l'a adopter. _Déclara Layla. _Même si l'histoire commence mal elle se finit plutôt bien._

_-Mais arrêter de m'interrompre,c'est énervant. Tecna n'a pas été adopter tout de suite. C'est une histoire compliquer et je ne préfère pas en parler. C'est trop douloureux._

_-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas._ Dit Timmy. _Comment se fait-il que Tecna ait été appeler « Gem » par sa cousine. D'ailleurs,c'est sa cousine biologique ?_

_-Oooooh là,Tecna a eu beaucoup de chance. Vers l'âge de 10 ans ont a retrouver de la famille du côté de sa mère biologique,c'est grâce à ça qu'elle sait son vrai prénom. Malheureusement,elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus._

_-Mais alors pourquoi elle n'est pas allez vivre chez sa famille biologique?_Demanda Bloom.

_-C'est la loi qui stipule clairement que si l'on née dans la dimension magique on est obliger d'y vivre comme dans la galaxie. La seule chose qu'a pu faire sa famille c'est veiller à ce qu'elle se fasse adopter par des bonnes personnes. À l'époque,beaucoup de couples l'a voulaient. Il faut dire qu'elle était très mignonne et qu'elle avait un très belle voix. Tenez,j'ai une vidéo d'une émission dans laquelle notre orphelinat était passer. C'était un concours de talents et Tecna faisait partie des choristes._

À ces mots,Éva sortit son téléphone et projeta une vidéo

(Voir v = q-Wdmdfrxzs?)

**Soliste: Nous, nous ne devons pas nous inquiéter combat rien **

**Tecna et soliste: Parce que nous avons le feu, et nous brûlons un enfer d'une chose **

**Soliste: Ouh, ouh, ouh, Ils**

**Choeurs: Ils ont**

**Soliste: ils vont nous voir depuis l'espace**

**Choeurs:Outer space**

**Tecna: Light It Up**

**Tecna ET choeurs: comme nous sommes les étoiles de la race humaine**

**Soliste:human race**

**Tecna: Quand les lumières se sont bas, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ont entendu **

**Choeurs: oooooooooh**

**Tecna: Grève le match, jouer fort, donner de l'amour dans le monde **

**Choeurs: donner de l'amour dans le monde **

**Tous nous soulèverons nos mains, brillant à la  
cause du ciel nous avons obtenu le feu, le feu, le feu, oui nous avons obtenu le feu feu feu**

**Nous soulèverons nos mains, brillant à la  
cause du ciel nous avons obtenu le feu, le feu, le feu, oui nous avons obtenu le feu feu feu**

**Et on va le laisser brûler brûlure Burn  
On va le laisser brûler brûlure Burn  
Va laisser brûler brûlure Burn  
On va le laisser brûler brûlure Burn**

**Autre soliste: On peut allumer Up Up Up  
Donc ils ne peuvent pas le mettre hors out out**

**Tous: On peut allumer Up Up Up  
Donc ils ne peuvent pas le mettre hors out out**

**Tecna: Parce que nous avons le feu, le feu, le feu, oui nous avons obtenu le feu feu feu **

**-**_Eh ben qu'elle cachottière celle-là. Tu peux nous en dire plus?_Demanda Musa.

-_Non!J'en ai déjà trop dit. Quand on retrouvera Tecna elle me tuera sur place. Ç'est sûre_

_-Où allons Éva?_Demanda Digit.

-_Chez Iris,sur Zénith. Tecna lui confie beaucoup de choses. Peut-être lui a t-elle confier quelque chose._

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Chacun et chacune s'endormirent les uns après les autres. Mis à part Sky et Timmy. Le prince d'Eraklione pilotait la navette,il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette histoire. Il avait toujours été fier de sa planète mais plus aujourd'hui.

Quand à Timmy,il contemplait les étoiles en se demandant si sa bien-aimée pouvait les voir de là où elle était...

Tecna se sentait mieux mais fatiguer. En explorant les environs ,elle avait trouver du bois avec lequel elle avait fait un bon feu. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle était mais ça lui était,pour le moment,complètement égal. Il fallait juste qu'elle dorme. Mais,avant de fermer les yeux,elle regardales étoiles en se demandant si Timmy les apercevais de là où il était...

**Bon le chapitre devait être plus long mais je n'avais pas assez de temps:-( N'hésitez pas à me laissez un avis...je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de diffuser le prochain chapitre avant les examens. Sorry**


	8. Elsa,Andorus et Dylanos

**Salut tout le monde,désolée d'avoir été aussi longue. Mes examens ont pris beaucoup de mon temps et je n'ai pas pu beaucoup écrire. Voilà aussi la raison pour laquelle ce chapitre est plus court que les autres. Dans celui-ci vous allez faire les connaissances des "méchants" et vous allez enfin savoir comment se nomme la voix qui parle sans cesse à Tecna^^ Bonne lecture!**

-_Gem ! Réveille-toi !_Dit une voix qui paraissait lointaine.

Tecna se retourna en gémissant mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quand nous étions petites c'était déjà pareil. Je te jure que si j'étais réelle je te sauterais dessus pour te réveiller !_

_-Oh,ça risque de faire mal. D'accord ,je me lève Elsa._

Tecna ouvrit les yeux . Elle était toujours dans cette grotte. Le soleil perçait un peu à travers les nuages. Le feu,qu'elle avait fait la veille,fumait encore un peu.

Rien n'avait changer. Pas même la voix qu'elle avait su identifier il y a quelque heures à peine.

-_Tu te souviens de moi alors? Enfin une bonne nouvelle. _Dit Elsa ironiquement.

-_Bien sûr,il me fallait juste le petit déclic... Tu viens de me dire « Si j'étais réelle. » tu es donc le fruit de mon imagination ? Ou un fantôme ?_

_-Je t'avoue que je ne le sais pas moi-même...Peut-être les deux,qui sais..._Répondit la voix d'un ton lasse.

_-Arrête Elsa,tu dis n'importe quoi._

Bizarrement,Tecna n'obtenu aucune réponse d'Elsa,comme si sa voix avait disparue comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. La fée de la technologie porta sa main à son front,elle avait de la fièvre.

« _Mince,je deviens folle c'est pas possible autrement »._

Elle se leva,pris son sac et sortit de la grotte. La panorama,qui se donnait à elle,était vraiment déprimant. Le sol était tout craqueler et l'herbe complètement dessécher.

_« Bon,autant aller voir plus loin »_ Pensa t-elle.

-_Tecna,transformation magie des Winx._

En guise de transformation elle n'eut droit qu'a quelques étincelles,rien de plus.

« _Bon résumons la situation;je suis au milieu de nul part,malade avec des médicaments qui ne permettront pas de tenir très longtemps,je me suis disputer avec mes meilleures amies et j'entends des voix. À part ça tout va bien. Quelle ironie »_

Sur ce,Tecna partit à la recherche de personnes susceptible de l'aider mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est que plusieurs personnes l'observaient et depuis assez longtemps...

-_Maître Andorus ? Pourquoi nous ne l'on capturons pas maintenant ?_Dit un petit homme en regardant le fée s'éloigner.

-_Tais-toi donc Dylanos ! Tu veux nous faire repérer ?_

Tecna se retourna,jurant avoir entendu quelque chose. Résigner,elle finit par reprendre la route.

_-Imbécile ! _Dit Andorus en tapant Dylanos sur le crâne. _Tu veux vraiment tout faire rater !_

_-Aïe !Loin de moi cette idée mon maître._

_-Alors,tais-toi et soit patient. Tu comprendras tout en temps voulu. Si tu ouvres encore la bouche je te transforme en petit bois et je t'utilise pour allumer le feu._

_-..._

* * *

_-Éva,quelle joie de te revoir !_

_-Merci Compte Tecnozio. Je suis contente de vous revoir également. Voici les Winx,les spécialistes et les minis-fées. Nous venons voir Iris._

Le compte en question était de taille normale. Il avait les cheveux bruns-roux et avait une allure assez distingué.

-_Hum. Me voilà assez bien embarrassé. _Répondit-il. _Malheureusement ma fille et chez sa mère,nous sommes divorcés. Elle ne rentrera que demain._

Devant la mine défaite des jeunes gens,le compte leur fît une proposition.

-_Et si vous restiez ici ? Je vais appeler ma femme pour savoir si Iris ne peux pas rentrer un peu plus tôt._

_-Nous vous en serions fort reconnaissant. _Répondit Bloom.

* * *

-_Où tu marches comme ça ?_

_-Contente de t'attendre à nouveau Elsa._

_-Oh,c'est bon. Je ne t'ai quitter que deux minutes._

_-Non,toute la journée ma chère._

Le soir tombais. La fée de la technologie n'avait croiser personne pendant son excursion ce qui étais assez désespérant.

-_Ah bon,je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte,excuse-moi._

_-Tu es toute pardonner. _Répondit Tecna d'un ton inquiet .

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-J'ai marcher toute la journée sans trouver personne mais j'ai la désagréable impression d'être observer._

_-Tu ferais peut-être mieux de te retourner je crois que..._

La voix d'Elsa s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase. Tecna pivota rapidement. Elle aperçu deux hommes. L'un était petit,courber et complètement chauve. L'autre avait les cheveux noirs. Il était grand,il était habiller d'une longue tunique/robe bleu et possédais un long bâton de bois dans lequel était sculpter des serpents. Celui se finissais par un rubis brillant rouge sang.

À cette vue,Tecna se mit à courir car le grand dégageaient une énergie magique négative très puissante.

-_Idiot,triple buse,bon à rien ! Il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer._

_-Mais je n'ai rien fait maître Andorus et,au lieu de vous énervez contre moi, vous feriez mieux de l'attraper._

Andorus leva son bâton :

-_Puissance des ténèbres et forces obscures ramenez moi cette fée._

À ce moment précis,un cercle noir se forma autour de Tecna. Si noir,qu'elle n'y voyait plus rien. Elle se santait de plus en plus faible. Ce sort lui aspirait toute son énergie. Et c'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques elle tomba,inconsciente à terre.

-_Vous n'avez pas perdu la main maître. _Dit Dalynos

-_Idiot complètement inutile. _Cria Andorus en lançant un sort de lévitation sur le corps inanimé de la jeune fille. _À cause de toi je ne serais jamais prêt à temps._

_-Prêt pour quoi._

_-Tu le sauras bientôt._

**Voilà le chapitre est fini. Je sais que l'histoire devient un peu compliquer mais bon... Je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les habits et les personnages ne m'en voulez pas. **

**^^J'adore l'idée d'un petit assistant soumis à son maître...Hihihi je sais je suis cruelle et surtout en vacances!Portez vous bien fidèles lecteurs!**


	9. Espoirs et révélations

**Salut tout le monde,voici le chapitre 9 que j'ai du taper rapidement car je pars en voyage (donc petite interruption dans mes histoires pas longtemps ne vous inquiétez pas). J'ai failli ne pas le poster mais j'ai repenser à TecZénith. Ça aurait été cruel de la faire attendre si longtemps^^**

-_Ça fait des heures qu'on attend ! J'en ai marre ! _Dit Musa en se levant du siège sur lequel elle était assise.

Timmy ne put que hocher la tête aux propos de la jeune fée de la musique. Ils étaient là depuis longtemps à attendre qu'Iris arrive mais toujours rien.

_-Tout va bien Timmy ? _Demanda Hélia en s'asseyant à côté du spécialiste aux cheveux roux.

-_Oui,pourquoi ?_

_-Oh rien. _Répliqua Riven. _On est sur Zénith ,le royaume de la technologie et ça ne te fait ni chaud_ _ni froid._

-_Ouais. Tecna doit vraiment te manquer pour que tu ne parle pas technique. _Dit la fée du soleil et de la lune.

Timmy se leva d'un coup

-_Qu'est ce que tu insinues Stella ? Tu crois qu'être réserver,timide et un peu intello m'empêche d'avoir des sentiments ?_

_-Non,non,c'est pas ça... _Balbutie elle visiblement déconcerter par la réaction du spécialiste.

-_Calme-toi voyons ! Elle ne voulait pas dire ça... _Commença Layla.

-_Nous sommes toutes inquiètes pour Tecna. _Termina Bloom.

-_Ah et pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que nous sommes ses amies ! _Cria Musa.

-_Tu parle ! Des amies qui l'abandonnent dés qu'elles peuvent,oui ! Vous êtes pathétiques._

_-Alors là, nous ne te permettons pas ! _Dirent Brandon et Sky en se levant de leurs chaises.

-_...Timmy a raison. _Murmura Flora

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler,assez déconcerter par la réflexion de Flora. La douce fée de la nature qui n'avait prononcer aucun mot depuis le début du voyage semblait avoir retrouver sa voix. Hélia s'approcha de sa petite amie,pris ses mains dans les sienne et l'encouragea à continuer :

_-Tecna a toujours été un peu sur le côté. Depuis que Layla est arriver,Musa,tu passe beaucoup de temps avec elle et tu laisses Tecna sur le côté .Tu ne l'a peut-être remarquer mais ça l'attriste._

_Stella,tu lui fais toujours des remarques désagréables sur sa façon d'être. Tu dois savoir que tu ne peux pas la changer. Ça t'amuserait qu'on te demande du jour au lendemain d'être une personne complètement différente ? Bloom, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter un peu plus au lieu d'en faire qu'a ta tête. Je crois devrai changer de comportement envers Tecna. C'est n'est pas une machine sans sentiments,c'est un être vivant comme vous et moi._

Un long silence suivit le petit discours de la douce fée. Chatta finit par prendre la parole :

-_J'y crois pas. Ça fait combien de temps que tu gardes ça pour toi ?_

_-Pas trop longtemps...L'autre jour,j'ai vu Tecna pleurer à chaudes larmes dans sa chambre. Quand je suis venu la voir et qu'elle ma rejeter,j'ai bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je comptais vous en parler après la course mais..._

_-La conversation me semble bien agitée ici. _Dit une voix.

-_Iris ! _S'exclama Éva.

La dénommée Iris avait les cheveux bruns/blonds et les yeux turquoises. Elle portait,comme tout les habitants de Zénith,une tenue très futuriste.

-_Oui,c'est moi. Bonjour Éva. Oh,tu ne serais pas la mini-fée de Tecna ? _Dit elle en se tournant vers Digit.

-_Oui,enfin...Non,je ne le suis plus..._

_-Ah oui,Tecna m'en avait parler. D'ailleurs,elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait changer de mini-fée. Elle s'entendait mieux avec toi que celle qu'elle a maintenant._

Digit hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire. Qui sait,peut-être qu'on lui permettra de revoir sa fée un jour. Iris s'asseya sur le fauteuil de la salle des invités de la salle des invités et sortit de son sac un paquet de feuilles.

-_Qu'est ce que c'est ? _Demanda Lockette.

-_Je n'ai pas chômer sur le chemin du retour. J'ai réussi a obtenir tout les numéros des autres orphelins d'Esmeralda. Eh,oui je savais bien qu'Éva avait oublier de vous en parlez!Puisque Tecna s'entendait bien avec chaque personne,elle a pu aller chez n'importe qui. On va tous les appeler dés demain._

_-Pourquoi demain ? _Demanda Stella. _On peux commencer tout de suite._

Iris désigna l'horloge numérique ultra moderne accrocher au murs et dit :

-_Il est bientôt minuit. Vous pensez franchement que les gens sont prêts à être interroger au téléphone à cette heure ? Je ne pense pas alors tout le monde au lit._

Tecna ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et humide. Le seul bruit perceptible était le son de gouttes d'eau qui tombant les unes après les autres sur le sol. Où se trouvait t-elle ?

Les souvenirs de veille lui revenir comme un film dans sa tête,elle était en danger,il valait qu'elle s'enfuit ! Tecna tenta de se lever mais elle se rendit vite compte que des liens retenaient ses pieds et ses poings. Ils étaient si serrer que qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement.

« _Bon _pensa t-elle. _Il est temps que j'utilise mon autre type de magie »_

La fée ferma les yeux et se concentra de toute ses forces sur les liens qui la retenait. Dans sa tête,c'était comme si elle entrait dans le mécanisme mais,extérieurement,elle brillait d'une douce lumière turquoise. Quand Tecna entrevit clairement le mécanisme dans sa tête les liens se mirent à bouger

« _À droite,un demi-tour à gauche,trois quart de tour à droite,demi-tour à gauche,un tour complet et... »_

Un petit clic satisfaisant se fit entendre .La fée aux cheveux magenta ouvrit les yeux. Elle était libre.

« _Bon,j'ai pas perdu la main mais il faudrait que je m'exerce plus. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu. »_

La jeune fille se leva. Il fallait qu'elle sorte au plus vite de cet endroit mais elle eut beau faire le tour de la pièce dans laquelle elle était,elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait pas de porte !

-_C'est embêtant,n'est ce pas ridicule petite fée ! _Dit une voix lugubre sortant de nulle part.

-_Montrez vous...Je n'ai pas peur de vous. _Cria t-elle en reculant.

-_Si!Tu as peur ! _Dit Andorus en sortant du mur en face de Tecna.

Surprise,elle recula pour ce cogner au mur derrière elle.

-_Qui êtes vous ? _Balbutie t'elle.

-_Je suis Andorus _Dit t-il. _Avant,je faisais parti d'une guilde de magiciens très puissant. Tu as du entendre parler de moi dans ton école. Je ne pas suivi le chemin du « bien » comme vous dites. Le jour de la destruction d'Esmeralda,je m'en suis rendu compte que je m'étais tromper de voie. Ce jour-là,je tentais de tuer le sorcier à l'origine de ce massacre mais il m'ouvrit les yeux et je devenu son apprenti. Malheureusement,pour détruire cette planète,ce sorcier passa un pacte;des pouvoirs extraordinaire lui furent donner. En échange,il devait tuer tout les habitants mais,il n'y arrivera pas. Les démons lui reprirent ses pouvoirs et sa vie._

Andorus s'agenouilla près de Tecna et joua avec quelques mèche de ses cheveux en murmurant :

-_Et toi,douce petite fée de la technologie tu vas m'aider à accomplir mes noirs desseins car tu possèdes un pouvoir très puissant en toi. Un pouvoir qui me permettra de venger ce sorcier et qui me permettra de prendre ma revanche sur ce monde ingrat qui ne m'a pas reconnu à ma juste valeur._

_-Je ne vous aiderais jamais !_Murmura Tecna entre ses dents. _Vous voulez que je tue tout ce qu'il reste de ma planète,de mes origines ? Ne comptez pas sur moi !_

_-Oh,tu n'y est pas du tout . _Dit-il en se relevant. _Le grand sorcier qu'est Raspoutine se chargera lui-même de tes amis d'Esmralda. Tandis que moi je lui donnerais juste un coup de main et tu m'y aideras. Volontairement en plus._

_-Alors ? _Demandèrent les Winx à Iris.

Celle ci secoua négativement la tête.

-_Désolée,encore une réponse négative._

_-C'est pas possible,on a passer la journée a appeler aux quatre coins de la dimension magique et personne ne la vue. À croire qu'elle c'est volatiliser !_

Le gsm de Musa sonna,c'était Galatéa la princesse de Mélodie.

-_Allo Galatéa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

L'hologramme de la princesse de Mélodie apparu celle ci répondit.

-_C'est Tecna..._

**Soory j'ai spider la fin mais je suis presser. Laissez vos coms. **


	10. Retrouvée !

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 10!Si il n'est pas sorti plus tôt c'est à cause de ma grosse flemme que j'ai bien cultiver pendant les vacances^^ Bouhbouh bouh demain c'est la rentrée...**

**Donc dans le dernier chapitre nous apprenions que Tecna possédait une magie différente de celle de la technologie,les intentions de notre méchant,...**

**Maintenant nous allons enfin savoir ce que Galatéa souhaitait dire à Musa à propos de Tecna mais le titre parle de lui-même donc bonne lecture.**

**Note: Je recherche quelqu'un qui pourrait me traduire cette fiction en anglais...Si vous voulez m'aider contactez moi par MP que se soit sur le forum ou fanfiction. Merci d'avance^^ **

**Maintenant place à l'histoire...**

_-Arrête de foncer comme ça Tim ! Je sais que tu es impatient de revoir Tecna mais on prendre plus de temps si on a un accident ! _Dit Sky.

-_Il a raison Timmy. Tu devrai mieux lui passer les commandes. _Continua Digit.

-_Vous avez raison. Il faut que je me détende. _Soupira le spécialiste aux cheveux roux.

Pendant ce temps Flora observait Musa. Cette dernière avait l'air préoccuper.

La fée de la nature s'installa à côté de la fée de la musique et lui demanda ce qui n'allais pas.

-_Tu ne trouva pas ça bizarre Flora ? Je veux dire la façon dont Tecna a été retrouvée..._

**Flashback :**

Au nom de son amie le sang de la jeune fée de la musique ne fit qu'un tour. Qu'est ce que Galatéa a bien pu découvrir ?

-_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On a découvert quelque chose ?_

_-Tu n'y es pas du tout Musa. _Répondit l'hologramme de Galatéa en souriant.

-_Tecna...On vient de la retrouver devant les portes d'Alféa !_

_-Quoi ! Où est ce qu'elle était ?_

_-On en a aucune idée,elle est inconsciente. Nous l'avons transporter à l'infirmerie._

**Fin du flashback :**

-Tecna disparaît pendant presque une semaine et on la retrouve inconsciente devant les portes d'Alféa.

Flora s'apprêta à lui répondre mais la fée d'Andros lui coupa la parole.

-_Tu es trop pessimiste Musa. Elle a sûrement fait une fugue et elle est arriver à Alféa a bout de forces. C'est aussi simple que ça._

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi,Layla mais je flaire un truc louche._

Leur conversation fût interrompue par Chatta qui était entrain de jouer les commandants de bords :

-_Madames,messieurs veillez attacher vos ceintures,nous allons atterrir devant la prestigieuse école des fées. La température extérieur extérieur est actuellement de 17°C. Nous espérons que vous avez appréciez le voyage. Merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie._

Lockette se mit à rire :

-_Tu es incorrigible Chatta._

Quelques minutes plus tard, la navette de fontaine rouge se posa sur la campus. Les trois directeurs des trois écoles attendaient patiemment que les élèves débarquent.

Stella descendit la première mais,en voyant,le comité d'accueil jugea bon de faire demi-tour.

-_Mademoiselle Stella de Solaria,je vous ordonne de venir ici. Tout de suite ! _Cria Griselda.

La fée du soleil et de la lune fit la grimace en imaginant ce qui l'attendait. Quand à Bloom,elle ne pu que soupirer :

-_Oups...On va passer un sale quart d'heure !_

* * *

Les Winx et les spécialistes se trouvaient dans le bureau de Faragonda. Il était sûr que leur fuite ne restera pas impunis. Comme l'avait dit Bloom,ils passaient bien un mauvais moment.

-_Jeune gens. Ce que vous avez fait est très grave... _Commença Faragonda.

_-Vous avez sécher les cours,disparus sans laisser de traces sous notre nez et celui de la police..._ Continua Griselda.

-_... Et vous avez pris un véhicule de l'école ou plutôt devrais je dire « Voler ». _Termina Cocadorta.

-_La punition sera donc exemplaire. _Conclua Griffin.

La directrice d'Alféa se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Après un long silence,elle poursuivit :

-_En concertation avec madame Griffin,Saladin,Codatorta et mademoiselle Griselda j'ai décider de vous retirez vos pouvoirs magiques. Les spécialises,quand à eux,seront suspendus de toutes activités et consignés dans leur chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

_-Messieurs vous pouvez disposer. _Dit Salladin.

Les jeunes hommes ne se firent pas prier et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la sortie.

Faragonda se rassit et s'adressa aux Winx.

-_Les filles,cette fois-ci je vous prive de vos pouvoirs mais je ce ne serais pas à moi de décider quand je pourrais vous les rendre. Toute votre énergie magiques sera conserver dans cette boîte. Celle-ci a été conçue par les anciens. Quand elle vous jugeras digne de vos pouvoirs elle vous les rendront._

La boîte en question était une simple boîte en bois mais de drôle de signes était graver dessus. Celle-ci rappela vaguement quelque chose à Stella.

_-Mais,pourquoi ? _Balbutie Flora.

-_Ces derniers temps,vous ne possédiez plus l'esprit d'équipe qui vous unissais avant. Vous deveniez égoïstes,vaniteuses et surtout vous rejetiez l'une des vôtres qui étaient en difficulté. Ce n'est pas digne d'une fée. Vous ne méritez pas vos pouvoirs...Du moins,pas pour le moment !_

Les filles se mirent à flotter dans l'air,elles étaient entourer d'un douce lumière verte. Peu à peu,leurs énergies magiques flottèrent vers la boîte et y entrèrent. Quand cela fut fini,Faragonda les posa doucement sur le sol.

Les jeunes fées étaient complètement épuisées par la perte de leurs pouvoirs. Elles rejoignirent leurs petits amis et connexions parfaites (qui attendaient dehors) et décidèrent de passer voir Tecna.

-_Faragonda,si vous nous avez tous réunis ce n'est pas dans le seul but de punir vos élèves. N'est ce pas ? Pouvez vous enfin nous expliquer ce que nous faisons ici ? _Demanda Griffin.

_-Je suis sûre que la disparition de Tecna n'est pas dû au hasard ou à une caprice d'adolescente._

_-Vous pensez que quelqu'un en est à l'origine. _Intervenu le directeur de Fontaine Rouge.

_-Je n'en suis pas sûre. _Soupira Faragonda.

La directrice de Tour nuages fixa attentivement son amie avant de répondre

-_Tecna est spéciale. Un mystère plane au-dessus d'elle. Tu ne souhaites pas nous en dire plus ?_

_-Non. Je veux juste que vos écoles se tiennent en alerte._

Griffin lança un sort de téléportation et,avant de disparaître ajouta :

-_Aucun problème. Je fais le nécessaire._

* * *

Timmy était,enfin,assis à côté de sa petite ami. Celle-ci semblait être prise d'un sommeil agiter;elle se tournait et se retournait sans cesse sans arriver à se réveiller.

-_Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? _Demanda Hélia à l'infirmière Ophélie.

Celle-ci leva les yeux de son ordinateur,le ferma,remonta ses lunettes et pris la parole :

-_Elle est dans le coma depuis qu'on l'a trouvée. Je pense que sa fièvre est dû au manque de médicaments... Je suis sincèrement désolée mais vous allez devoir partir. Le couvre-feu est dépasser depuis longtemps et je souhaiterais dormir un peu. _

À ses mots,elle poussa la petite troupe dehors en ajoutant

-_Revenez la voir demain._

* * *

Barbatéa bailla devant les piles de livres qu'elle devait encore ranger. Cette histoire avec la jeune Tecna avait occuper la plupart de son temps et elle avait pris beaucoup de retard dans le rangement.

Madame Faragonda a été très claire : Tout les livres devaient être ranger pour demain. À cette allure là,elle allait y passer la nuit !

« _Bon,allez. _Pensa t-elle en se remontant les manches. _Je vais y arriver ! Un peu de courage ! »_

Elle empoigna plusieurs livres,les rangea à leurs places et répéta l'action plusieurs fois d'affiler.

Au bout d'une demi-heure,elle était É-P-U-I-S-É-E !

Elle s'allongea par terre et profita du silence. Silence ? Elle avait parler un peu vite .Un grincement horrible se faisait entendre dans la bibliothèque.

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la grille qui menait aux livres magiques rares pour trouver celle-ci grande ouverte. Par contre,elle ne voyait personne...

-_Y a quelqu'un ? _Demanda t-elle.

Tout ce qu'elle eu le temps de voir,c'était une cape noir avant de sombrer dans le néant...

**Qui est la personne qui a attaquer Barbatéa? Pourquoi cette personne fouillait t-elle dans la bibliothèque? Vous découvrirez tout ça dans le chapitre suivant. Laissez vos coms^^**


	11. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences

**Excusez-moi pour le retard mais j'ai eu (et ai toujours) des petits problèmes de santé qui ont ralenti la création de ce chapitre. Il y aura beaucoup d'action en fait non. Ce sera le début de l'action! Il est vrai que l'histoire peux s'avérer un peu compliqué mais ça fait 5 ans que j'y pense et donc j'ai tout plein d'idées. Il faut suivre... Merci à TecZénith d'avoir accepter de traduire cette fiction en anglais (sortie prochaine). La fiction va être traduite en anglais car j'ai une symphatique fan de Tecna qui souhaite lire cette histoire et qui ne parle pas un mot français Bref,le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude (enfin je crois).  
**

**Bonne lecture:-)**

-_Barbatéa ? Barbartéa,réveillez-vous ! _Dit une voix qui lui semblait lointaine.

La bibliothécaire ouvrit doucement les yeux. Des silhouettes étaient pencher sur elle. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages.

-_Madame Faragonda?Mademoiselle Griselda ? Professeur Avalon?Ooooh ma tête,j'ai mal..._

Avalon et Faragonda l'aidèrent à se relever . Barbatéa tituba pendant un moment avant de retrouver son équilibre.

-_Qu'est ce qui s'est passer ? Pourquoi la bibliothèque est t-elle dans cet état ? _Demanda la directrice.

-_Dans quel état ? Ah,ma bibliothèque ! _Dit elle en voyant la salle complètement dévastée.

Plusieurs étagères étaient renverser et des centaines de livres avaient été jeter dans toute la pièce. Une chose était sûre;la personne qui l'avait attaquer hier cherchait quelque chose de précis et c'était donné à coeur joie pour bouleverser tout ce qu'elle avait ranger.

-_Barbatéa ? Je vous ai posez une question ! _S'énerva madame Faragonda.

-_Ah,oui,excusez-moi. Cette nuit,je finissais de ranger les livres quand j'ai entendu un bruit. Je suis allée voir et j'ai trouver le grille d'or ouverte puis plus rien...Oh non!Les livres !_

_-Calmez-vous. Nous avons vu la grille ouverte et nous sommes aller voir. Ils sont tous là. _Dit Avalon.

La bibliothécaire se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Elle avait la tête qui tournait... Elle ne savais pas si c'était dû au désordre qui régnais ou au coup qu'elle avait reçu la veille. En tout cas,rien ne semblait aller.

-_Vous n'avez rien vu d'autre ? _Demanda Griselda.

Barbatéa se concentra du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle essaya de ce remémorer le moindre détail mais elle ne se rappela que d'une seule chose:la cape.

-_Je n'ai vu qu'une cape noir..._

« _Pas très précis comme indice. Ce ne vas pas beaucoup nous aidez... » _Pensa Avalon.

_-Hum,Griselda conduisez Barbatéa à l'infirmerie. Je vais trouver quelqu'un pour ranger ce désordre. _Demanda la doyenne.

La surveillant aida Barbatéa a se relever et l'aida à marcher. Pendant ce temps,Faragonda et Avalon avait une discussion animée sur ce qu'il c'était passer.

-_Si quelqu'un s'en prend ainsi aux livres magiques c'est qu'il a une idée dernière la tête...Et sûrement une très mauvaise._

_-Je sais Avalon,je sais...Appelez tout de suite..._

Faragonda se bloqua dans sa phrase. Quelque chose l'empêcha de continuer. Comme si elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler ! Elle essaya encore une fois

-_Ah,euh,je disais donc..._

Qui voulait t-elle appeler encore?Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Étrange... Bah,ça lui reviendra. En attendant...

_-Appelez Saladin et demandez lui d'amener les spécialistes que nous avons suspendu hier. Ils rangeront la bibliothèque et la surveilleront cette nuit avec les Winx. N'oubliez pas de les prévenir. À cette heure-ci,elles doivent encore dormir._

_-Mais,madame Faragonda ne serait-il pas préférable de..._

_-Silence,je suis la directrice ! C'est moi qui décide ici et si vous n'êtes pas content vous n'avez qu'a partir ! Pour le moment,je dois prévenir la police que nous avons retrouver Tecna. Ses parents doivent arriver dans une heure ou deux. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter !_

Faragonda partit en laissant Avalon bouche-bée. Qu'arrivais t-il à la directrice ?

* * *

**À l'infirmerie...**

Ophélie examina Barbatéa pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

-_Vous avez reçu un sacré coup sur le tête,c'est normal que vous ayez des vertiges. Je vais vous gardez en observation . Pour le moment,allongez-vous et détendez-vous. Dormez un peu si possible._

L'infirmière la conduisit dans le lit à côté de celui de Tecna. La bibliothécaire s'arrêta pour observer la jeune fille.

-_Toujours dans le coma ? Pauvre petite..._

_-Oui et je ne sais pas qu'en elle en sortira. Il me semble quand même qu'elle est plus calme comparer à hier._

Barbatéa regarda Tecna en souriant :

-_C'est une fille très attachante malgré son air distant. Elle discute toujours avec moi quand elle passe à la bibliothèque. J'espère qu'elle se réveillera bientôt._

_-J'espère aussi. Maintenant il faut vous reposez,d'accord ?_

* * *

**Deux heures plus tard au même endroit :**

Elle cligna des yeux,une fois,deux fois,...Elle était bien à l'école mais depuis combien temps ? Elle rassembla toute ses forces pour se relever. Elle était encore faible. Malgré tout,elle marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour accéder au couloir. Il était désert. Les autres devaient être en cours. Elle marcha et marcha encore,s'appuyant au mur et laissant ses pas les conduire où elle devait se rendre.

**Dans la bibliothèque d'Alféa :**

-_Pffff,on en a pour des années à tout ranger ! _Soupira Riven en voyant tout les livres étaler sur le sol.

-_Ne soit pas si pessimiste. _Dit Digit. _On a 99 % de chance de finir l'année prochaine._

_-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire Digit ! _S'énerva t-il en prenant une pile de livre.

Une heure auparavant les spécialistes et les Winx avaient été convoquer par la directrice afin de ranger la bibliothèque dévaster. Les minis-fées c'étaient joint à eux pour les aider. Ils s'étaient mis à contre coeur au travail.

Timmy semblait être le moins enthousiasme. Ce matin,il n'avait pu aller voir sa petite amie. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle et s'en voulait de n'avoir pas été très présent pour elle ces derniers temps.

Musa pensait exactement la même chose. Tecna était sa meilleure amie et elle l'avait laisser tomber...

-_Musa ? Tu es parmi nous ? _Demanda Layla.

-_Non,pas vraiment...Je pense à..._

_-Tecna ? _La coupa Stella.

-_Oui,c'est bien à elle que je pense. Je trouve que..._

_-Non,non c'est pas ça. C'est Tecna juste là !_

Musa se retourna. Tecna était bien là entrain de se soutenir à une des étagères pour ne pas tomber. Timmy courra vers elle et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

-_Timmy,Timmy ?_ Murmura t-elle.

-_Oui, c'est moi Tec._

_-Tim,écoute moi c'est très important. _Dit-elle en tremblant

Le spécialiste hocha la tête. Tecna lui chuchota quelque chose et retomba dans les pommes au moment même où le reste de la petite troupe arriva.

-_Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? _Demanda Flora en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

-_De me méfier._

_-De qui ? _Demanda Bloom.

-_Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase._

À ce moment-là,les parents de Tecna et la directrice firent irruption dans la salle et ramenèrent la jeune fille à l'infirmerie.

**Le soir :**

Les garçons et les filles s'endormirent à même le sol tellement ils étaient fatiguer.

Bloom,elle,garda les yeux biens ouverts. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. L'histoire de Tecna l'avait assez secouer. Elle avait toujours vu son amie comme une fille solidaire et refermée. Jamais comme quelqu'un de malheureuse.

Un grincement l'a fit sursauter. Il provenait de la grille d'or. Quelqu'un devait chercher à l'ouvrir.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux se leva pour se rendre sur les lieux. Elle vit une silhouette et ,n'écoutant que son courage,lui sauta dessus mais l'inconnu l'esquiva au dernier moment. La jeune fée eu a peine le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que l'intrus se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge. Soudainement tout les livres s'envolèrent et tombèrent sur elle.

Alerter par le bruit,le reste du groupe arriva très vite sur le lieu du combat. Ils encerclèrent l'intrus qui n'essaya même pas de s'enfuir.

-_Rend toi,tu n'as aucune chance !_ Cria Sky.

-_Oh épargne moi tes belles paroles d'Eraklion ça m'a toujours ennuyer ! _S'écria l'inconnue

Musa ouvrit des grand yeux en reconnaissant la voix :

-_Tecna ?_

* * *

**Ohohoho Tecna semble s'être tourner vers le côté obscure de la force (déso pour la blague un peu pourri mais on est fan de star wars ou on l'est pas)  
**

**Qu'est t-il arriver à Faragonda? Pourquoi Tecna fouille t-elle dans les livres magiques? Que cherche t-elle? Vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre suivant! À bientôt:-)**


	12. Quand l'amitié devient haine

**Bonjour, désolée pour le retard j'ai eu plein d'imprévus ces derniers temps. Ce chapitre sera un peu court car j'ai dû le raccourcir mais je vous promets un chapitre plus long la prochaine fois.**

Il y a des choses qu'on ne peux accepter même si l'on sait que c'est la triste vérité. C'est la nature humaine qui veut ça et on ne peux rien n'y changer. C'est exactement la façon dont réagis Timmy lorsque Tecna enleva ce qui,jusque là,lui couvrait la tête.

Tout le monde resta interdit face à ce qui était,dorénavant,leur nouvelle rivale.

Timmy se rapprocha de sa petite amie. C'était encore la fille dont il était tomber amoureux... En apparence du moins car quand il croisa son regard,il ne vit que des yeux rouges où ne brillaient plus aucune lueur d'intelligence,d'amour,de bonté,...Non,il n'y lisait que de la colère,de la rage,de la haine et de la vengeance !

Il n'eut ni le temps ni la chance de dire un mot que Tecna l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce sans acquiescez le moindre geste.

Flora réagissa directement et couru vers le spécialiste inconscient. Musa se mit crier vers son ancienne amie :

-_Tecna,qu'est ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_-Tu arrêtes ça immédiatement,tu m'entends ? _Cria Riven.

La fée de la technologie fixa Riven et celui-ci s'envola entourer d'une étrange lumière rouge. La jeune fille aux cheveux magentas,un sourire malsain sur les lèvres claqua des doigts. À ce moment précis devient de plus en plus rouge.

-_Je n'aime pas qu'on me dicte ma conduite. _Dit Tecna.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? _Demanda Hélia horrifié.

-_Je lui coupe le sifflet. _Répondit-elle en partant dans un grand éclat de rire.

Musa se mit à pleurer en comprenant ce que sa meilleure amie était entrain de faire subir à son petit ami. Cela attira l'attention de Tecna sur elle.

-_Pour répondre à ta question,je fais ça car c'est amusant. _Dit-elle en se mettant à rire.

La jeune fée de la musique redoubla de larmes devant l'indifférence de celle qu'elle croyais son amie.

Riven,lui,manquait de plus en plus d'air. Layla décida d'agir. Elle fonça sur Tecna,jusque là dos à elle, et lui infligea un coup fulgurant. Sous le choc,la fée de la technologie relâcha Riven qui tomba à terre.

Tecna était maintenant allonger sur le sol et semblait sans connaissance.

-_C'est fini... _Dit la princesse d'Andros en un souffle.

-_Bien joué Layla ! _Cria Stella en lui sautant dessus.

Mais leur victoire fût de courte durée car déjà Tecna se releva plus en colère que jamais.

Tout dans la salle se mît à voler;les livres,les meubles ainsi que les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

-_Oui,bien joué Layla... Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me battre ainsi ? Je pourrais tous vous tuez sans lever le petit doigt!Pensez-vous vraiment avoir une chance !_

Tous semblaient perdus pour nos héros car la maléfique Tecna semblait vouloir en finir.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit brusquement laissant place à la directrice Faragonda,Palladium,Griselda,Avalon,Mirta,Galatéa et plusieurs fées de l'école.

Derrière eux se trouvaient les minis-fées qui avaient profiter de la bagarre pour filer en douce.

-_Mademoiselle Tecna ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! _Cria Griselda.

Tecna eu pour seule réaction de faire subir le même sort que ses compagnons à la surveillante générale.

-_Ma chérie ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! S'il te plaît calme-toi. _Cria sa mère en entrant.

Contre toute attende,Tecna reposa tout le monde à terre. Tout le monde ? Non,Layla et Stella flottaient toujours en l'air.

-_Bien,maintenant écoute moi..._

_-Non,je ne t'écouterais pas!Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner !_

La mére (adoptive) de Tecna recula d'un pas les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille réagissait ainsi.

-_Que veux tu Tecna ? _Demanda Faragonda. _J'imagine que tu n'es pas venue maltraiter tes camarades pour rien._

Sourire aux lèvres,la fille aux cheveux magenta répondit :

-_Vous êtes bien perspicace madame la directrice. Je recherche le livres des incantations légendaires. Donnez le moi maintenant !_

_-Quoi?! _S'écrièrent les professeurs.

_-Je vois que vous avez besoin de réfléchir. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain matin. Si le livre n'est pas entre mes mains au lever du soleil je n'hésiterai pas à me charger personnellement de Layla et de Stella._

Et c'est sur cet ultimatum que Tecna disparut emportant deux Winx avec elle.

**Plus tard,dans la cour d'Alféa :**

Même pas une heure après l'attaque de Tecna,toutes les fées d'Alféa ainsi que les professeurs et directeurs des trois écoles avaient été réunis dans la cour de l'école.

Timmy et Riven étaient à infirmerie pour soigner leurs blessures.

-_Mesdemoiselles,l'heure est grave. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Tecna a attaquer ses anciens camarades et ravager la bibliothèque. Elle a également prise en otage Stella et Layla._

_Dans quelques heures,elle reviendra et il faut à tout prix que nous l'arrêtions._

_-Madame Faragonda,expliquez vous mieux. Tecna ne maîtrise que le pouvoir de la technologie. Il n'est pas bien puissant. Pourquoi devrions-nous en avoir peur ? _Demanda l'une des fées.

-_Justement non._

Après un long moment de silence,Faragonda poursuivit :

_-Tecna possède le pouvoir des pensées. Comme l'indique son nom,il lui suffit de penser très fort au sort qu'elle veut lancer. Elle peut aussi lire dans vos pensées,copier vos sorts,... Je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle apprenne à le maîtriser car il pouvait être dangereux. Je préférais me concentrer sur Bloom._

Un murmure de désapprobation se fît entendre parmi les fées.

-_Chers élèves,là n'est pas la question. _Continua Griselda. _Nous devons à tout prix arrêter tecna. L'une de vous auraient-elles une idée ?_

_-Moi,je me pose une question. _Dit Flora en se tournant vers la mère de Tecna.

Pendant qu'elle discutait avec elle. Les autres élèves échafaudait différents plans qui ne semblaient n'avoir aucune chance de réussite. Plus tard,Flora revenu vers les autres :

-_J'ai un plan et je souhaiterais que vous m'écoutiez très attentivement sans poser de questions._

**Merci d'avoir lu le prochain chapitre sera 2 fois plus long. Je vais essayer de le poster plus rapidement. **

**Si je l'ai poster si court c'est que j'avais peur de vous faire encore attendre.**

**Quel est le plan de Flora? Qu'est ce que lui a dit la mère de Tecna? Comment compte t'elle arrêter Tecna.**


	13. Le plan de Flora

Réponse aux avis

** Amanda Clark**: Comme je le disais sur le forum,c'est tout le principe du favoritisme. Faragonda préfère Bloom aux autres. je suis désolée de ne pas être régulière. Je te souhaites une bonne lecture^^

** Amalia la sadidette: **Que puis-je dire de plus que merci? Mais alors un gros merci! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. N'hésita pas à laissez un commentaires sur le forum ou ici. ^^

** Hlne: **Je suis contente que ma fiction te fasse apprécier Tecna. C'était mon but de la faire voir d'une autre façon que celle de la série. Je me suis bien amuser à rajouter les personnages de "the mentalist" en particulier Patrick Jane:-) Qui sait? J'écrirais peut-être sur cette série. J'espère encore pouvoir lire tes avis dans les prochains chapitres.

** Leelou67:** Contente de voir ton avis. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te prenne et t'emporte même! Hâte de lire la suite? Mais que fait tu encore ici? Vas lire le chapitre est là ^^ et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses.

* * *

-_Tu crois que le plan de Flora va marcher ? _Demanda Musa à Bloom.

-_J'en doute fortement...Ce sort de paralysie convergent ne la retiendras pas assez longtemps. C'est peine perdue. _Répondit la princesse de Domino. _Par contre,je me demande de quoi parlait Flora avec la mère de Tecna..._

Les deux fées marchaient côte à côte dans les jardins éclairer par la lune. Elles n'arrivaient pas à dormir suite à ce qu'ils c'était produit ces dernières heures. Elles n'arrivaient pas remarquer qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns les suivaient.

-_Moi je sais. Elle lui parlait certainement des crises de Tecna ! _Dit Éva en s'incrustant si soudainement que les deux winx sursautèrent.

_-Des crises de Tecna ?_ Dit Musa,première remise de sa surprise. _De quoi tu parles ?_

Éva esquissa un sourire,heureuse de constater qu'il y aura toujours qu'elle saura mieux que quiconque sur son amie.

-_Être adopter n'est pas une chose facile,tu dois être la première à le savoir Bloom. Tecna a été très déstabiliser suite à tout les événements qui ont marquer ses dix premières années:sa maladie,la perte de sa familles,l'orphelinat où elle et moi on avait dur à s'intégrer. C'était beaucoup. Suite à ça,elle c'est mise à faire des crises,elle devenait très irritable;elle pleurait et criait pour un rien._

_La première fois que c'est arrivée c'est quand on allait encore ensemble. Deux garçons se sont mis à se moquer de nous et de nos parents biologiques. Cela à mis Tecna dans une rage folle et,comme avec vous tout à l'heure,elle les a fait léviter et les envoyer des mètres plus loin pour,ensuite,tomber dans les pommes._

Musa hocha la tête,suspendue aux lèvres d'Éva.

-_Suite à ça,on a compris que ces pouvoirs ne se déclenchaient que si elle était profondément triste ou en colère. Après avoir consulter plusieurs spécialistes en magie,on conseilla aux parents adoptives de Tecna de lui montrer beaucoup d'affection._

_-C'est tout ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre. _Dit Bloom.

-_Cela me parait claire pourtant ! _S'exclama Flora

La fée des fleurs venait de faire irruption dans les jardins.

-_Tecna a juste besoin d'une chose simple mais ça tu n'arrives pas à t'en rendre compte Bloom !_

_Tu restes enfermer dans ton petit monde égoïste sans te soucier des gens qui t'entourent. _Cria Flora.

Éva et Musa en profitèrent pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. La tension venait de monter d'un cran entre la douce fée de la nature et l'indomptable Bloom.

-_Oh c'est bon ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est partie !_

_-Si,on en est tous en partie responsable mais ton comportement est... Je n'ai même pas de mot ! Tu es devenu quelqu'un de si égoïste et superficiel mais sache que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi !_

Et c'est là-dessus qu'elle partit laissant la princesse de Domino seule et plongée dans des sentiments contradictoires.

* * *

**Au même moment :**

-_Comment ce fait t-il que tu ne l'ai pas eu ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer ! _Cria Andorus.

-_Ils ont bien évidemment refuser mais comme vous avez pu le constater je ne suis pas venue seule. _Dit Tecna en montrant Layla et Stella ligoter et bâillonner. _Si ils tiennent à elles,ils ne tarderont pas à se soumettre à mes exigences._

Andorus jeta un vague regard aux deux filles avant de se tourner vers Tecna.

_-Je ne comprends pas... Avec ta puissance,tu aurais dû les obliger à te le donner !_

_-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez... _Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos. _J'ai aussi mes limites. J'ai drainer trop d'énergie magique pour capter leurs attentions. _

Le sorcier se plongea dans une profonde réflexion avant de poursuivre :

-_Bine,repose-toi. Dylanos,va enfermez ces deux là et surveillent les !_

Dylanos le bossu obéit docilement au sorcier et mena les deux fées dans la pièce dans la pièce qui leurs servira de prison pour les heures qui suivent.

Arriver,il enleva les liens magiques qui les retenaient aux grands étonnement des jeunes filles.

-_Pourquoi vous nous avez détacher ? _Demanda Stella méfiante.

-_Vous ne réussirez pas à vous échappez. Cette pièce est magiquement protéger... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous garderai attachez. En tout cas,sachez que je ne suis pas votre ennemi._

_-On dirait le contraire pourtant ! _Répliqua Layla.

Le bossu soupira avant de s'asseoir face aux deux princesses.

-_J'appréciais beaucoup votre amie. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. Laissez moi vous expliquer :_

**Flash-back :**

-_Dylanos ! Apporte à manger à la fille et dépêche toi !_

Le pauvre bougre se hâta de descendre les marches qui menait au mur. Grâce à une incantation,il le traversa et fît irruption dans la pièce.

Tecna était assise contre le mur opposé,de nombreuses larmes coulaient sur son visage pâle.

Dylanos s'approcha et déposa la cruche d'eau et l'assiette contenant une guignon de pain .

La jeune fille ne bougea pas et l'homme l'observa intriguer...

_-Pourquoi vous restez ? _Finit-elle par demander.

-_Euh,je dois ramener l'assiette... Vide. _Balbutia-il.

Le petit bossu mentait car,en dehors d'Andorus,tecna était la première personne qu'il rencontrait. Il avait toujours vécu cacher de peur qu'on se moque de son apparence.

-_J'ai pas faim... _Murmura la fée.

-_Voyons,il faut manger. Je suis sûr que vous en mourrez d'envie._

La fée aux cheveux magentas l'observa longuement et finit par s'attaquer au pain. Quand est eut fini,elle bu un peu et dit :

-_Voilà. Vous aussi vous êtes retenu contre votre gré ?_

-_Moi ? Non,non,..._

_-Ah bon ? On dirait pourtant._

_-Je peux vous posez une question ? _Demanda t-il.

-_Vous venez de le faire mais oui vous pouvez._

_-Pourquoi pleuriez-vous ? _

_-Mes amies me manquent... _Soupira t-elle. _Malgré que nous nous soyons disputer,leurs amitiés restent importante à mes yeux. Mon petit copain me manque terriblement aussi._

Et sur ces mots,elle se remis à pleurer. Dylanos sortit une belle pomme de sa veste et la lui tendit :

-_Tenez,je suis sûre que vous avez encore faim. Puis je me permettre une dernière question ?_

_-Merci et oui vous pouvez. _Dit-elle en croquant dans la pomme.

-_C'est quoi l'amitié ?_

**Fin du flash-back**

Les deux princesses étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Dylanos.

-_Tecna m'a ouvert les yeux sur la façon dont Andorus me traite. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose me venger de lui._

_-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait alors ? _Demanda Stella.

-_Vous l'avez vu ? C'est un puissant sorcier et moi je ne suis qu'un petit homme bossu de rien du tout,un moins que rien ! Que pourrais-je faire ?_

Layla finit par hocher la tête. C'est vrai qu'il ne payait pas de mine avec ses vêtement en lambeaux,ses cheveux noirs gras,sa petite taille et sa bosse mais,une chose est sûre, il pourrait leurs être utile en temps voulu.

-_Dormez maintenant. Vous allez avoir besoin de vos forces pour vaincre Andorus._

Et c'est sur cette phrase que les prisonnières s'endormirent.

* * *

**Alféa,quelques heures plus tard :**

Timmy ouvrit péniblement les yeux,convaincu d'avoir rêver tout ce qu'il c'était passer mais,en voyant Riven allonger à côté de lui,inconscient,il compris que tout était bien réel.

-_Bon,à première vue je suis entier et je me trouve toujours à Alféa._

Digit entra pile à ce moment dans l'infirmerie en se moquant du spécialiste.

-_Alors ? L'attaque de Tecna t'a tellement perturber que tu te mets à parler tout seul ?_

_-Digit ? _S'écria t-il en remettant ses lunettes. _J'ai manquer quelque chose ?_

_-Et comment!Laisse-moi t'expliquer..._

Et la mini-fée lui raconta tout l'ultimatum,la capture de Stella et Layla,le plan de Flora. Tout !

_-...Tout le monde est réunis dehors;les spécialistes,fées,sorcières et profs compris._

Le jeune homme sortit en courant. Quand il fût dehors,les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient la cour où régnait un silence de mort...

Et c'est sans bruit que Tecna apparut dans un nuage de fumée noire avec ,à ses côtés,Stella et Layla ligoter.

-_Maintenant ! _Cria Flora.

Toutes les sorcières et fées (mise à part les Winx) lancèrent ensemble un sort de paralysie convergent sur leur ennemie. Surprise,Tecna relâcha son emprise mentale sur les deux fées. Sky en profita alors pour détacher leurs liens et les amena à l'abri.

« _Allez Flora à toi de jouer ! » _Pensa la fée de la nature en s'avançant vers Tecna qui été provisoirement immobiliser.

-_Franchement;vous pensiez pouvoir m'arrêter ? Cela me retiendra quelques minutes tout au plus ! _Ricana la jeune fille aux cheveux magentas.

-_J'ai bien le droit de tenter le tout pour le tout ? Tecna... _Cria t-elle en s'approchant encore.

Flora baissa la tête et continua :

_-Je suis désolée. J'avais bien remarquer que tu étais dans une mauvaise passe et que ça n'allait plus avec les filles mais j'ai préféré me taire. Je n'aurais pas dû et je le regrette. J'aimerais aussi que tu saches que tu es mon amie et que je t'apprécie énormément. _

À ce moment précis,Andorus se mit à hurler dans sa grotte :

-_Non écoute moi bien Tecna ! Cette fille ne t'aime pas,elle te veux du mal ! Elle t'as abandonner,ne te fie pas à elle._

Andorus voyait bien que l'esprit de Tecna lui échappais un peu et cela le mettait dans une rage folle.

La fée de la nature,quand à elle,vit les yeux de son amie redevenir turquoises l'espace d'un instant mais cela ne dura pas . Tecna redevient maléfique et se libéra du sort de paralysie qui la retenait.

_-Les filles ! Regardez ! _Cria Musa. _Tecna à l'air affaiblie !_

_-Oui mais pas assez pour que nous puissions l'arrêter. _Dit Stella.

-_Flora,attention ! _Cria Hélia.

Tecna se tournait vers la fée de la nature prête à lui porter un coup qui pourrait lui être fatale. Mias,à cet instant précis,dans le bureau de Faragonda,s'ouvrit une boîte ancienne de laquelle s'échappa une sphère lumineuse qui fonça sur la douce fée. Un pouvoir,le pouvoir de Flora !

Bloomix! (x4)

Une lumière, un pouvoir venu de loin  
Brûle sans fin et s'éclaire entre nos mains  
Partageons la flamme magique du Dragon

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Découvrons la force qui peut nous guider  
L'étincelle dans nos cœurs va s'allumer  
Pour les Winx, yeah, la magie donne le don

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

**REFRAIN  
Bloomix! Appelle-moi****  
****Bloomix! Si on jouait toi et moi?****  
****Bloomix! Prend mon âme, donne ta flamme!****  
****Bloomix! En plein ciel****  
****Bloomix! Tu déploies tes ailes****  
****Bloomix! Prend ta course folle et vole! **

Bloomix! (x4)

_Oh-ooh Oh-ohoh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-ooh Yeah-yeah!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-ooh Oh-ohoh-oh-oh-oh_  
Pour les Winx, yeah, la magie donne le don

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

**REFRAIN**

Bloomix! (x8)

Flora,ainsi transformer, se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux magentas.

-_À nous deux maintenant !_

Le combat allait commencer !

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde voiçi enfin le chapitre 13! J'espère qu'il vous as plus. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer je réponds à vos commentaires désormais à chauqe début de chapitre qu'ils soient poster sur le forum ou ici donc n'hésitez pas. Je ne crois pas pouvoir vous écrire le chapitre suivant avant la mi juin vu que j'ai mes examens mais qui sait...**

**Je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur la chanson "Bloomix"**


	14. La chanson de notre amitié

**Après tant de temps un nouveau chapitre ! Et comme vous pouvez vous en douter (grâce au titre) ce chapitre parlera de ... Stella ! Et non , je plaisante il parle de Musa ... Bref je vous remercie tous pour vos avis et je vous souhaites d'avance une bonne lecture ^^**

**Je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur la chanson "des mots invincibles " de Leslie**

* * *

\- _Flora a retrouver ses pouvoirs ! _Cria Bloom .

Suite à cette réflexion , Stella ne pu s'empêcher d'être sarcastique :

-_Merci beaucoup Bloom , personne ne l'avait remarquer !_

En effet , cela était plus que flagrant car Tecna et Flora c'était lancer dans un combat assez impressionnant . Et même si Tecna , au grand étonnement de chacun , semblait plus faible qu'au début , Flora semblait avoir du mal à garder le dessus .

_-Bien jouer mon petit . _Murmura Faragonda en souriant .

Mais son sourire disparut rapidement lorsque la fée de la nature fût projeter violemment contre un des murs de l'école .

_\- Flora ! _Hurla Hélia qui craignait pour la vie de sa petite amie

Tout le monde retenu son souffle en voyant Tecna s'approcher de Flora . Mais , aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître , elle ne chercha pas à la tuer . Elle fît soudainement demi – tour et disparut dans un nuage de fumée .

Le spécialiste aux cheveux noirs s'agenouilla auprès de sa bien-aimée .

_-Ça va Flora ?_

Pour toute réponse , elle gémissa et repris sa forme originel :

_-Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ... Je n'ai pas été capable de l'arrêter mais j'ai au moins pu lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur ._

La fée de la nature lâcha un cri de douleur en essayant de se relever .

-_Je crois qu'un tour à l'infirmerie s'impose ! _Déclara Layla .

Peu à peu , la foule qui s'était former se dispersa et chacun vagua à ses occupations .

Mais , les directeurs des trois écoles ne bougèrent pas . Même si Tecna avait rater son coup , elle restait une menace pour la dimension magique .

Sa faiblesse soudaine était une occasion : il fallait réagir et le plus vite serait le mieux .

C'est Griffin qui , la première , fendit le silence :

_-Cette enfant est sous l'influence d'un mauvais sort , c'est évident ._

_-Comment pouvez – vous en être sûre ? _S'exclama Salladin

_-Vous oubliez que vous parlez à la directrice de Tour Nuage . Les mauvais sorts c'est mon truc . Je ne sais pourquoi Faragonda mais le comportement de votre élève me rappelle étrangement le test que j'ai fait passer aux Winx lorsqu'elle étaient scolariser chez moi .Le principe de celui ci est assez simple , il suffisait de pensez à des choses qui nous rendent tristes ou nous mettent en colère pour invoquer la magie noire dans une boule de cristal . Le résultat est garantie !_

Faragonda intervient :

_-C'est probable mais n'oublions pas que Tecna est une fée des pensées . Il est quasi impossible de raisonnement et donc de l'avoir sous son emprise ._

_-Madame Faragonda ?_

_-Oui Musa ? Qu'y a t-il ?_

_-Je souhaiterais avoir votre autorisation pour utiliser les baffles d'Alféa à pleine puissance . Je viens d'avoir une idée ._

_-..._

**Un peu plus tard :**

Non loin d'Alféa , Tecna était assise contre un arbre en se tenant la tête :

« _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je dois me venger d'elles mais ... »_

_« Tecna , c'est un ordre ! Retourne à Alféa et ramène moi le grimoire ! »_

_Je ne sais pourquoi Faragonda mais le comportement de votre élève me rappelle étrangement le test que j'ai fait passer aux Winx lorsqu'elle étaient scolariser chez moi .Le principe de celui ci est assez simple , il suffisait de pensez à des choses qui nous rendent tristes ou nous mettent en colère pour invoquer la magie noire dans une boule de cristal . Le résultat est garantie !_

_-Je ne peux pas ! Je veux reprendre le contrôle ... Je DOIS le reprendre !_

_« Ne cherche pas minable fée , j'ai le dessus ! Qui pourrait t-aider de toutes manières ? Tu es faible et pathétique !_

La fée aux cheveux magentas se remis à pleurer . Elle n'était rien ! Elle ne valait rien !

-_Flora ... _Murmura t-elle . _Elle tient à moi et Timmy aussi !_

_« Qu'ont t-ils fait ? Cette Flora , dont tu parles , ne raconte que des mensonges . Elle dit tenir à toi pour te frapper ensuite quand à ce garçon , il n'a pas daigner à lever le petit doigt ! Si il tenait à toi , je suis sûr qu'il aurait déjà réagit . »_

_-Vous avez sans doute raison ... _Murmura t-elle résolue .

Tecna se releva avec assurance , les yeux rouges de colères .

_-One , twoo , test micro ..._

Une voix mélodieuse se fit entendre dans les airs .

_-Ça marche . Il était temps ... Tu sais sans toi Tecna j'ai failli faire griller tout le campus . Je suis maladroite des fois ..._

Musa , du haut d'une tour d'Alféa , se mise à rire . Tecna avait essayer mille fois de lui expliquer comment brancher les baffles mais elle n'y était jamais arriver . Enfin bref ...

_-Tecna , je n'ai pas été sympa avec toi ... Je t'ai laisser sur le côté quand Layla a rejoint le groupe . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas tenter de me rattraper . Pardonne moi on fait tous des erreurs ..._

Elle marqua une pause et reprit :

_-Pour te prouver que ton amitié vaut beaucoup pour moi voilà une petite chanson . Tu te souviendra sûrement d'où elle provient ._

La fée de la musique brancha son MP3 et lança l'instrumental de la chanson . Puis elle se mise à chanter :

**Tout en douceur j'ai trouvé  
Les mots qui sauraient t'apaiser  
Tout en douleur j'ai manqué**

**De temps pour te les laisser**

_-Cette chanson ... _Murmura la fée de la technologie .

**J'ai au bout des lèvres  
Des mots invincibles  
Inventés pour celles  
Qui se sentent invisibles  
Que l'écran se crève  
Si c'est difficile  
Mais la gloire est brève  
Et la chute est terrible**

On a tous envie d'éclairer la nuit un jour  
D'un destin exceptionnel  
Mais au paradis les places ont aussi un prix  
A brûler les ailes

Plusieurs images défilèrent dans sa tête . Musa faisant la folle , Musa la poussant dans un magasin de CD , lui faisant écouter ses nouvelles démos , chantant dans la chambre , ...

**Pour y croire encore il t'en faudra du cran  
Tellement d'efforts dans les vents contraires  
Avant de prendre le chemin qui s'éclaire  
Et pencher de l'ombre à la lumière**

Une scène se rejoua dans sa tête de la fée :

_-Tecna , écoute cette chanson ._

La jeune fille aux cheveux magentas regarda sa colocataire depuis un an d'un air exaspérer et se concentra à nouveau sur son exercice .

-_Tecna !_

_-Quoi ? Si c'est comme les chansons que tu m'a déjà fait écouter , c'est pas la peine . Ça ne m'intéresse pas !_

La fée de la musique s'approcha de son amie et lui mit de force son casque sur les oreilles avant de lancer la musique . Tecna se détendit immédiatement en l'entendant :

_-Alors ?_

_-C'est cool . Quelle est le nom de la chanteuse ?_

_-Aucune idée mais je suis ravie . J'ai enfin trouver notre chanson fétiche ._

_-Notre ... ?_

Au début , la fée de la technologie ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase . Au final , les deux amies chantaient à tue-tête à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait : pour se consoler ou pour simplement s'amuser . Cette musique était devenue un lien très fort entre elles .

_-Je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille ... Allez vous en de mon esprit Andorus ! _Cria t-elle

**J'ai au bout des lèvres  
Des mots invincibles  
Inventés pour celles  
Qui se sentent invisibles  
Que l'écran se crève  
Si c'est difficile  
Mais la gloire est brève  
Et la chute est terrible**

On a tous envie d'éclairer la nuit un jour  
D'un destin exceptionnel  
Mais au paradis les places ont aussi un prix  
A brûler les ailes

La fée de la musique ne finissa pas la chanson car une sphère lumineuse se dirigea sur elle . Quand elle l'a toucha , Musa fut entourer de lumière . Ses pouvoirs étaient revenus !

**Dans la grotte du sorcier :**

_-Non !_

_-Qu'y a t-il maître ?_

_-Tecna .. Elle m'échappe . Je vais devoir reprendre les choses en mains ._

Il attrapa Dylanos par le bras et ils se téléportèrent tout deux auprès de Tecna . Celle – ci était à terreur entrain de se tordre de douleur allonger sur le sol .

Le sorcier maléfique s'agenouilla auprès d'elle :

_-Tu croyais t'enfuir ? Je vais devoir te régler ton compte ..._

_-Vous n'allez pas la ... La tuer ?_

_-Non , non , j'ai encore besoin d'elle . Mais ne t'inquiète pas Dylanos , ce n'est que partie remise ._

Cette dernière phrase fit frémir le petit bossu . Tecna ? Mourir ? Il en était hors de question !

Tandis qu'Andorus approchait une sphère noire de la jeune fée , Dylanos en profita pour prendre la fuite en direction d'Alféa . Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire .

Et les cris déchirants de la jeune fée innocente le poussa à courir encore plus vite ...

* * *

**Hum l'intrigue se démêlle peu à peu mais :**

**Quel est le plan d'action d'Andorus ?**

**Que compte faire Dylanos ?**

**Comment Tecna va t-elle s'en sortir ?**

**Vous découvrirez tous ça en lissant les prochains chapitres que je prend grand plaisir à écrire . Je sens d'avance que je me fairais tuer par certains dans le chapitre 17 et une bonne partie du 18 ... **

**Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une chanson fétiche voici : Une chanson fétiche est une chanson que vous chantez souvent avec votre meilleure amie ou amies tout court . Une chanson que vous chantez sans aucune raison à n'importe quel moment pour vous remontez le moral ou juste comme ça . Par exemple : Je chante souvent les bals populaires dans les couloirs du lycée avec une de mes meilleures amies ou la chanson des licornes de Natoo . Essayez ! Fou rire garantie ^^**

**Soit dis en passant j'ai 3 nouvelles à annoncer :**

**1)J'ai réussi mes examens ! ^^**

**2) Une version anglaise de l'histoire vient de sortir (encore merci à toi TecZenith) ^^**

**3)Un blog vient d'ouvrir pour répondre à vos questions malheureusement le lien ne ce mets pas ... Donc il vous suffit de taper mon pseudo fanfiction suivit de Skyrock . Je compte y mettre des bonus si j'ai le temps .**

**Tout ça est en route ^^**

**À bientôt **


	15. Alliance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ,**

**Voici le chapitre 15 . J'ai eu un blocage avec celui - ci suite aux exploits d'un fouteuse de trouble sur le sujet de ma fiction sur le orum .Enfin bref je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre mais je verrais mieux pour les suivants**

* * *

Du haut de la tour d'Alféa , Musa soupira de bonheur en s'envolant . Ça lui avait tellement manquer . Cela provoquait chez elle une sensation indescriptible que rien ne pourra remplacer . Quand elle volait , elle se sentait libre !

Et pour fêter le retour de ses ailes , rien ne valait un tour du campus à pleine vitesse !

C'est en faisant quelques acrobaties aérienne que quelque chose attira son regard ou plutôt quelqu'un . C'était un petit homme qui courait enfin qui tombait ... Celui – ci en descendait un sentier à pleine vitesse et ne cessait de trébucher sur toutes les pierres qui s'y trouvait .

C'est intriguée mais surtout sur la défensif que Musa héla le curieux personnage :

_\- Puis – je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites près de mon école ?_

Le bossu leva la tête vers la jeune fille . Si il voulait avoir accès à Alféa , il allait falloir la jouer serrer

_-Je me nomme Dylanos et j'ai des choses à vous révélez concernant Andorus ._

_-Andorus ? Qui est Andorus ?_

Dylanos grogna dans sa barbe . Si la fée ne sait pas qui est Andorus , comment pourra t-elle le croire

? Il allait falloir tenter autre chose :

_-Je sais comment aider Tecna ._

Au nom de son amie , le sang de Musa ne fît qu'un tour mais elle se reprit rapidement . Comment être sûre de l'honnêteté de ce type ? Il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant mais de nombreuses étudiantes c'étaient déjà fait duper par de belles paroles et des déguisements habiles . Elle préféra redoubler de prudence :

_-Écoutez , ne bougez pas d'ici . Je vais en parler avec la directrice et je reviendrais ._

Et c'est sur ces mots , que la fée de la musique reparti en direction du campus .

Dylanos , lui , ne voulait pas attendre . Le temps pressait ! Et si on le perdait en formalités de tout genre , on ne s'en sortirait jamais !

« _Allez du nerf , j'y suis presque ! » _Se dit t-il en regardant la longue pente qui menait à Alféa .

**Pendant ce temps , au campus :**

À Alféa , on parlait aussi d'Andorus mais la conversation semblait assez enflammer . En effet , Layla et Stella discutait avec les directeurs des trois écoles et les professeurs de ce qu'elles avaient vécu la nuit passer .

_\- Bon Dieu ! _S'exclama Faragonda . _ Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout raconter plutôt ?_

_\- Nous voulions d'abord nous assurer que Flora allait bien . Nous sommes désolées . _Dit Stella

_Andorus ... Ici ? Je peine à y croire . Il est censé être mort ! _Cria Griffin .

Le retour du sorcier semblait mettre tout les professeurs dans tout leurs états . Seul Salladin ne disait rien .

_-Qui est Andorus ? _Demanda Bloom et le reste du groupe revenant de l'infirmerie .

_-J'allais vous posez la même question . _Déclara Musa en se posant à côté de Bloom .

Flora sourit en voyant son amie sous sa forme de fée . Cela expliquait pourquoi ils avaient entendus de la musique tout à l'heure . La fée de la musique était passée à l'action et avait bien réussi son coup ! La fée de la nature fut sortie de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Salladin remplit de colère déclarer :

_-Andorus faisait partie d'une guilde de magiciens très puissante . Un peu comme la compagnie de la lumière dont je faisais parti avec Faragonda et Griffin . Lors de l'ultime bataille pour arrêter Raspoutine , il changea de camp ! Je lui avait tout appris ! Quelle déception !_

_-Comment ça ? _Demanda Riven .

_-Je ... L'ai eu comme apprenti ... Pendant un petit temps ... _Murmura t-il avant de s'éloigner .

Hélia le regarda s'éloigner avec tristesse . Il n'avait jamais vu son oncle dans un état pareil ... Lui d'habitude si calme venait de perdre toute sa patience . Et puis le spécialiste avait l'impression que le magicien lui cachait quelque chose ... Mais quoi ?

_-Que c'est t-il passer ? _Demanda Timmy en le devançant .

_-Certaines blessures ne sont pas toujours bonnes à rouvrir . _Dit une voix qui était familière à Bloom .

_-Daphnée ! _S'écria t-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras

_-J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il se passait depuis Domino et je suis venue le plus vite que j'ai pu . Je préférais ça plutôt que t'attendre en me rongeant les ongles au château ._ Expliqua t-elle .

Musa se frappa la tête . Elle avait complètement oublier de parler de Dylanos à Faragonda . Celui – ci devait attendre depuis un moment :

-_Madame , j'aimerais vous parlez de ..._

_-Dites ... Ce ne serait pas à l'un de vous ce ... Cette chose ? _Dit Clara qui portait à bout de bras le bossu . _Ça rodait autour de l'école . Je sais qu'a Alféa vous avez mauvais goût mais quand même ._

Dylanos fît un petit geste timide de la main à toutes les paires des yeux qui étaient désormais braquer sur lui . Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention mais le fait qu'un jeune fille de 20 ans le tienne par le pantalon à plus d'un mètre du sol rajoutais à son malaise .

_-Ben , je voulais vous parlez de ça en fait . Je l'ai croiser tout à l'heure et je voulais avoir votre permission pour le ramener ici . Il semblerait qu'il soit venu tout seul ... _Soupira Musa ._Il a des infos à propos de Tecna . _

Au nom de Tecna , Clara lâcha son « paquet » et partit . Elle n'avait jamais apprécier cette fille et à cause d'elle , elle avait passer une nuit en prison . Elle ne voulait plus avoir aucun rapport avec cette histoire .

Dylanos dépoussiéra ce qui lui servait d'habits avant de parler :

-_En effet , j'ai des choses à vous dire . Je me présente , je suis Dylanos ._

_-Ah oui , nous avons discuter avec toi dans la grotte ! _S'exclama Layla

_-Je tenais à vous dire ce que je sais . Votre amie est bel et bien sous l'emprise d'un mauvais sort très puissant et je crains qu'il va l'être encore plus . Mon maître voyait bien qu'a chaque fois que vous « parliez » avec votre amie il avait moins d'emprise sur elle . Maintenant , il est entrain de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit ! Après , il passera à l'attaque et il sera plus fort que jamais !_

Avalon leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur , si ce nabot disait vrai ils seront tous dans de beau drap . Mais cela pouvait être aussi un piège .

_-Pourquoi tenais tu à nous dire tout cela . Pourquoi vouloir changer de camp au dernier moment . _Demanda Faragonda .

_-Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez pensez , j'apprécie énormément Tecna . Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur plusieurs choses et je souhaite tout autant que vous la perte de mon ancien maître ._

_-Hum ... Si Tecna est sous l'emprise d'un mauvais sort il en existe certainement un pour le contrer . Avec les informations qu'il a je pourrais tenter d'en trouver un mais cela prendra du temps . _Déclara Paladium .

Daphnée réfléchisa . Comment pouvez t-ils gagner assez de temps ? Empêcher Tecna de passer en rassemblant tout les élèves ? Ça ne la retiendrait pas assez longtemps . Se battre directement contre le sorcier ne serait pas la meilleure solution non plus . Soudainement , elle eue une idée de génie :

_-Madame Faragonda , en utilisant l'énergie de la pierre des souvenirs ainsi que ma magie , nous pourrions entrer en contact mental avec Tecna . Plus en résistera à Andorus , plus on gagnera de temps ._

-_ D'accord , ça me semble une bonne idée . Pendant ce temps , nous allons tenter de ressembler tout les élèves et de nous organiser en cas d'attaque ._

**Dans la salle de la pierre des souvenirs :**

_-Écoutez moi bien , il n'y aura que deux personnes qu'y pourront établir un lien avec mental avec Tecna quand j'aurais associer mon énergie magique à celle de la pierre . Timmy , je suis désolée mais je préférais que ce soit les filles qui le fassent . Elles seront comment faire si il y a un problème ._

_D'accord . _Dis Timmy en baissant la tête .

_-Moi , j'y vais . _S'exclamèrent Stella et Layla en même temps .

Daphnée hocha la tête d'un air entendu . Et sans attendre , elle lança le sort . Les deux fées fermèrent les yeux .

Elles se retrouvèrent dans un espace tout blanc . Ne voyant rien de précis , elles marchèrent un peu au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'elles virent une silhouette recroquevillé en boule .

En s'approchant , elles entendirent des sanglots . Quand elle furent vraiment proches , elles reconnurent tout de suite leur amie :

-_Tecna ?_

L'intéressée releva la tête et un sourire se dessina sur son visage .

_-Layla ! Stella !_

**Du côté de Dylanos et de Paladium :**

_-Bon ! _Dis Paladium en fermant la porte du laboratoire de potions . _Explique moi avec le plus de détails possible comment Andorus s'en ai pris pour le mauvais sort ._

_-Si j'ai bien compris , le principe même du sort est d'utiliser les émotions négatifs de la personne et de les faire prendre le dessus sur la personnalité même de celle – ci . Mon ancien maître se sert d'une sorte de sphère noire qu'il approche de sa victime et il s'en sert aussi pour la contrôler ..._

Le professeur sorti un livre assez volumineux de la bibliothèque du laboratoire et commença à rechercher une page d'un un silence de mort . Il s'arrêta enfin sur la page 300 du monstrueux volume et pointa du doigt un passage en s'exclamant :

_-Je m'en doutais ! C'est un sort de niveau quatorze et plutôt rare . À ce niveau de simple plantes magiques ne peuvent nous aider . Nous aurons besoin de l'aide d'Avalon ._

**Dans l'esprit de Tecna :**

_-Oh Tecna . Depuis combien de temps tu pleures ? _Demanda Stella avec compassion .

La jeune fille essuya rapidement ses larmes et répondit avec tact :

-_Moi ? Pleurer ? Tu me connais mal Stella ._

_-Pleurer est tout a fait normal . Mais c'est vrai , je te connais mal Tecna . Je n'aurais pas dû te voler ton collier et te traiter de la sorte . Je tenais à m'excuser et si on était là en chair et os je te l'aurais déjà rendu crois moi ._

_\- Je te crois Stella mais je peux pas encore te pardonner ... Ce collier ... C'est ma grand - mère qui me la offert , j'y tiens comme la prunelle de mes yeux ._

Stella s'essaya à côté de son amie et la pris dans ses bras .

_-Mais que faites vous là en fait ? Ce n'est pas très logique de vous retrouvez dans mon esprit . C'est déjà assez tordu de pas pouvoir se contrôler alors ..._

_-C'est Daphnée qui , avec l'énergie de la pierre des souvenirs , nous a amener ici . En gardant un contact avec toi , nous ralentissons le sort qu'Andorus est entrain de te jeter . Le temps que Paladium trouve un remède . _Expliqua Layla

_-Je doute qu'il trouve un remède mais c'est bien d'essayer . _

**Du côté d'Andorus :**

Il ne comprenait pas . Quelque chose semblait ralentir le processus ... Mais quoi ? Cela le dépassait complètement . Tant pis , le sort qu'il est entrain de lancer rien ne pourra l'arrêter . Rien ni personne ! Cela prendrait juste plus de temps !

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin , laissez moi vos commentaires et à très bientôt pour la suite ^^**


	16. Retour en force

**Bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépens de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ce chapitre ) **

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre après deux mois sans mise à jour (je crois) . Je suis étonnée que ça fasse s'y longtemps O.O**

**Par contre j'ai vu que j'ai plus de deux milles lectures pour cette fanfiction ! C'est énorme pour moi ! Je vous remercie sincèrement ça me fait chaud au coeur ^^**

* * *

\- _En fait , Tecna , je trouve ton esprit très spacieux . Bon, c'est un peu vide mais très spacieux . _Dit Stella en tentant de faire de l'humour .

Ça faisait un bon moment que la princesse de Solaria et celle d'Andros tenait compagnie à Tecna dans son esprit . Le blanc virait peu à peu au noir , elles devront bientôt partir ….

-_ Je n'ai accès à rien, c'est pour ça que ça te semble vide … Comment ça va dehors en fait ?_

Stella, toujours prête à entamer une longue conversation, s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque …

-_ Stella ! Je ne vois plus ton bras ! _S'exclama Layla .

En effet la fée du soleil et de la lune ,d'habitude si brillante, se confondait avec l'ombre qui commençait à envahir les lieux .

\- _Je crois que … _Commença t-elle avant de disparaître totalement .

Dans la salle de la pierre des souvenirs, le corps de la demoiselle venait d'être projeter de l'autre côté de la salle .

\- _Aiaieiaie, quel retour mouvementé … C'est quoi cette manie de jeter les gens comme des poupées de chiffons ? _Se plaigna t-elle en se frottant la tête .

\- Ça va ? Demanda Daphnée . _Le sort d'Andorus commence à faire son effet ils éliminent tout ce qui pourraient lui barrer l'accès à l'esprit de Tecna ._

Stella se releva en titubant un peu .

-_Si je rencontre ce type je vous jure que ça va barder ! Regardez mes cheveux, je suis toute décoiffée c'est horrible !_

Pendant que la princesse de Solaria tentait de remettre ses cheveux en place, Daphnée redirigea son attention vers le corps inanimée de Layla . Que faisait t-elle bon sang ?!

-_ Stella a disparue ! Layla, il faut que tu t'en n'ailles et vite ! _S'exclama Tecna peu après la disparition de la fée .

_\- Non, c'est hors de question, je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas fait mon maximum pour t'aider !_

Devant l'air paniquée de son amie, elle tenta de se justifier :

-_ Tu as fait tellement pour moi . Tout ce que j'ai fait en retour c'est te voler l'amitié que tu avais avec Musa._

La jeune fille aux cheveux magentas se leva et pris la fée des fluides dans ses bras :

-_Layla … Tu ne dois pas le voir comme ça . Musa et moi nous nous sommes éloignées peu après ton arrivée c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute . J'ai moins de centres d'intérêts __communs__ que toi avec elle. Je n'ai jamais oser vous en parlez par peur de vous vexer mais dans cette histoire nous avons chacun nos torts. Je ne veux pas que tu te prennes la tête pour ça. D'accord ?_

La princesse d'Andros hocha la tête, soulagée du poids qui pesait sur son cœur.

-_Tecna … Tes jambes …_

Des sortes de racines noirs enroulaient à présent les jambes de la fée de la technologie.

Celle ci lança un petit sourire triste à son amie en lui disant :

-_ Vas t-en maintenant . Je ne veux pas qu'elles te retiennent ici ._

Layla hésita un moment avant de hocher la tête .

Les racines noires recouvraient maintenant le torse de son amie .

-_ J 'ai confiance en vous . Je sais que vous allez tout faire pour m'aider ._

Et les racines noires recouvrirent complètement Tecna . La fée des fluides se retrouva tout un coup dans la salle de la pierre des souvenirs .

Stella voyant qu'elle n'avait rien fut à la fois heureuse pour elle mais assez frustrée d'avoir été la seule à être projeter de l'autre côté de la pièce .

-_ Je n'y crois pas franchement pourquoi c'est toujours moi __qui suis balancée comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon ? _

_\- Merci pour ta considération Stella ._ Répondit Layla avec un triste sourire .

-_ Ce n'était pas contre toi mais contre Daphnée . Elle t'a sortie de l'esprit de Tecna avant qu'Andorus le fasse lui même . _Dit elle en soupirant .

La sœur de Bloom leva les yeux au ciel au commentaire de la princesse de Solaria avant de rapporter son attention sur Layla .

\- _Comment ça c'est passé là-bas ?_

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque deux orbes lumineuses apparurent simultanément au dessus d'elle et Stella .

\- _Youpie, deux de plus . _S'exclama Musa en comprenant que ses amies venaient de retrouver leurs pouvoirs magiques .

Bloom baissa la tête triste d'être la dernière . Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant …

« **BOOOUUMMM »**

Le sol tremblait et tout le groupe fut projeter à terre .

\- _Qu'est ce que c'était ? _S'exclama Brandon .

-_ Sûrement Tecna et Andorus qui passe à l'attaque ! _Répondit Timmy fou de rage de savoir sa petiteamie manipuler comme une marionnette . _ Allons-y !_

Hésitante, Bloom préféra rester derrière . Tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublier … Tout le monde sauf sa sœur .

\- Ça_ ne va pas ?_ Demanda cette dernière .

\- _Non … J'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe … Comme si tout le contrôle et l'assurance que j'avais acquise ces dernières années n'étaient que pure illusion ._

_\- __Ne dis pas sa petite sœur . Tu les retrouveras tes pouvoirs et ton assurance avec . _Dit elle en posant sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer .

Bloom la repoussa en s'éloignant :

\- _Tu ne comprends pas Daphnée . Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ._

Et dans sa tête, les phrases de la fée de la nature lui tournaient en tête comme une mélodie hypnotique .

_« Bloom, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter un peu plus au lieu d'en faire qu'a ta tête. Je crois devrai changer de comportement envers Tecna. C'est n'est pas une machine sans sentiments,c'est un être vivant comme vous et moi. »_

\- _Stella reviens ! Où est ce que tu vas ? _S'écria Flora en la voyant prendre l'escalier .

-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi . Je vais chercher quelque chose qui va sûrement nous être utile ._

La fée de la nature hocha la tête d'un air entendu . Depuis le temps, elles avaient apprises à se faire confiance .

La princesse de Solaria monta les marches quatre à quatre . Arrivée à l'étage, elle se précipita dans le couloir et entra précipitamment dans leur dortoir . Elle fonça dans sa chambre et pris son coffret à bijoux . Elle attrapa le collier qu'elle avait prise à Tecna et le fixa un court instant avant de le fourrer dans sa poche .

Ce bijou était spéciale. Elle en était sûre et il allait leur être utile .

* * *

**Au même moment :**

Winx et spécialistes arrivèrent finalement dans la cour . Ils furent stoppés net en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts : Les deux tours d'Alféa étaient tombées, le portail n'existait plus et la plupart des élèves étaient à terre .

Au milieu de ce carnage, Tecna était debout, les yeux rouges avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres .

\- _… Tecna… _ Murmura Musa qui ne reconnaissaient plus son amie .

Elle se retourna .

\- _Oh, vous êtes là ? _Dit elle en léchant le sang qu'elle avait sur les doigts . _Hum… Délicieux . Le goût de la vengeance est si exquis . __Vous avez vu ? Tout ça en moins d'une minute … Est ce que vous serez capable de faire mieux pour m'arrêter ?_

_\- C'est un défi ? _Demanda Riven .

\- _En effet, bravo Riven je ne te savais pas si vif d'esprit . _Répondit elle d'un ton sarcastique .

\- _Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend ! _S'exclama Layla . _Winx bloomix transformation !_

* * *

**Un peu plus loin :**

Andorus sourit, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau .

Pendant que Tecna faisait diversion, il s'introduirait dans le bibliothèque pour voler le grimoire . Ce plan était basique mais parfait !

Sans un bruit, il se téléporta dans cette dernière et se rendit devant la grille d'or . Le moment était venu .

\- _Ne t'avise pas d'ouvrir cette grille Andorus . _S'exclama Salladin .

_\- Tiens, tiens qui voilà … Tu n'es pas encore mort vieux débris . Comment as tu su que je viendrais ici ?_

_\- Je te connais bien c'est tout ._ Marmonna t-il

_-Comme si tu m'avais fait ? C'est déjà le cas père ._

_\- Père ?_ S'exclama Hélia

* * *

**Aaaaah, comment se fait t-il qu'Hélia était dans la bibliothèque ? Comment les Winx font pouvoir sauver Tecna ? Bloom arrivera t-elle à retrouver ses pouvoirs ? Trouvera t-on un antidote .**

**Et surtout SHOT O.O Salladin le père d'Andorus . Ça craint un max vous deviez vous demander ce que j'ai fumer pour avoir une idée pareille . Je n'ai rien fume rassurez vous mais vous serez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre ^^**


	17. Quand le feu de l'espoir s'éteint (1)

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Le chapitre 17 est enfin là . Bon je vais être direct je ne suis pas super fière de ce chapitre :/ Donc il y aura peut-être une réécriture . Je dis bien peut-être mais dans tout les cas vous saurez prévenus ^^**

**Donc pour moi c'est les vacances donc je vais beaucoup écrire . Ce qui fait qu'il aura pas mal de mises à jour enfin je l'espère . Car oui avec moi c'est assez bancale ce genre de promesse . En tout cas, je pars avec cet état d'esprit positive et tout ça .**

**Donc bonne lecture et désolé si ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur de vos espérances . :/**

* * *

\- _Mon oncle … Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai . _Murmura le spécialiste .

\- _Hélia … Je… Je suis désolé . _Répondit le magicien en se maudissant . Son neveu était loin d'être bête . Il s'était compte qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et il l'avait suivi .

_-Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin mon cher cousin même si j'imagine que ce n'est pas réciproque ._Ricana Andorus visiblement amusé par le trouble du jeune homme .

Hélia se mordit les lèvres : il se sentait blessé, trahi, humilié . Comment avait-on pu lui cacher une telle chose ? Qu'il faisait partie de la même famille qu'un criminel .

\- _Hum, pas très causant le bougre et il ne me semble pas très vaillant non plus .Votre portrait-cracher mon père ._

Le spécialiste en avait assez entendu, il fonça sur Andorus en hurlant . Ce dernier fit un pas de côté . Hélia, emporté par son élan, finit par trébucher ce qui lui valut les railleries de son cousin .

\- _Ma foi, votre compagnie est un véritable divertissement . Non pas que votre présence ne me dérange mais j'ai un grimoire à récupérer et je n'aimerai pas que vous veniez contrecarrer mes plans._ Dit le sorcier en invoquant l'un de ses sorts .

Le magicien et son neveu furent instantanément ligoter par des lianes noires .

-_ Andorus ! _Cria Salladin en voyant son fils s'éloigner en direction de la grille d'or . _Andorus ! Reviens ici tout de suite !_

_-Laissez tomber mon oncle . Vous voyez bien que ça ne sert à rien . _Grogna Hélia en fixant le sol . _Vous ne pourrez jamais l'arrêter ._

-_ Hélia, écoute je … Je commis des erreurs dans le passé et je voulais t'en préserver . Ne m'en veux pas ._

_\- Ne pas vous en vouloir ?! S'emporta Hélia ._ _ Vous vous rendez compte du nombre des choses que moi et les autres nous avons découvert ces derniers jours ? Est ce que vous vous rendez compte à quel point chacun de nous avons été blesser par vos cachotteries ? Un autre univers, un génocide horrible et maintenant votre fils qui n'est autre que l'ennemi que nous devons combattre !_

_\- Veux tu te taire ? _Hurla Salladin .

Le spécialiste se tut, choquer de voir son oncle se mettre à crier de la sorte .

-_ Quand j'étais jeune, je suis tombé follement amoureux d'une jeune sorcière du nom d'Aude . A cette époque, ma famille n'était pas très riche et avait fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour que je puisse fréquenté __une école de magicien réputé sur Andros . _

_J'ai été séparé d'Aude à cause de mes études ce qui ne m'a pas empêché d'aller la voir à chacun de mes temps libres . _

_Vers l'âge de 26 ans, je me suis rendu compte à quel point notre amour était impossible . Les magiciens représentent le bien et les sorcières le mal . La direction de mon école à appris, je ne sais comment, la relation que j'avais avec elle . Ils m'imposèrent un choix : soit ils me renvoyaient de l'école soit je l'oubliais . Je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes études, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mes parents ni à ton père … Alors j'ai rompu avec Aude sans un mot d'explication . Ça me fendu le cœur … Une bonne dizaine d'année plus tard, des personnes des services sociaux sonnèrent à ma porte . Ils étaient accompagnés d'un petit garçon . Ils m'apprirent qu'Aude s'était suicidée mais qu'avant cela elle aurait écrit une lettre dans laquelle elle révélait le nom du père de son fils qui n'était autre que moi ! Après mainte et mainte discussion avec ces gens, nous avons convenu que je ne prendrai le garçon en charge qu'à sa majorité et que je le formerais pour qu'il devienne quelqu'un . La suite, tu la connais … Je suis pitoyable ._

_\- Ce sera la seule chose censée que tu n'ai jamais dite . _Ricana Andorus de retour avec un grimoire à la main .

Celui ci semblai très ancien : la couverture était d'une couleur rouge écarlate et une pierre noire ornait le milieu de celle ci . Diverses choses semblaient gravées sur le livre . Un vrai travail d'artiste qu'Hélia aurait volontiers admirés en d'autres circonstances .

-_ Enfin, il est à moi . Après temps d'années … _Murmura t-il en caressant le vieux livre . _Il est ENFIN à moi !_

Salladin baissa la tête, résigné, tout était de sa faute … Depuis le début, il était à l'origine de la haine de son fils. Il le savait .

-_ Qu'est ce que tu compte faire avec ce grimoire ? _S'écria le spécialiste en voyant le sorcier l'ouvrir .

-_ Je vais utiliser l'un de ses sorts pour ressusciter Raspountine . Ensemble, nous exterminerons les enfants d'Esmeralda qui ont causés sa perte et mettrons la dimension magique à nos pieds . _Répondit il en partant dans un grand éclat de rire qui fit frémir Hélia de terreur .

* * *

**Dans la cour d'Alféa :**

\- _Alors Roxy ? Tu en veux encore ? _S'exclame Tecna en riant .

La fée des animaux se releva en titubant . Elle venait d'être projeter contre un de murs de l'école et tenait difficilement sur ses pieds . Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir esquiver la prochaine attaque .

La fée corrompue sourit en se demandant quel sort elle réserverait à la jeune fille .

Elle aperçut une multitude de débris juste à côté d'elle : **« **_Parfait »_

Une lueur rouge entoura un gros bloc de granit et celui s'éleva dans les airs avant de s'élancer contre Roxy qui ferma les yeux .

Cette dernière se sentit soudainement tirer sur le côté . Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle constata avec stupéfaction qu'elle était entière .

-_ Ça va Roxy ? _S'exclama une voix à côté d'elle .

_\- Layla !_

_\- Vite, il ne faut pas rester là ! Vole ! S'écria la fée des fluides ._

_\- __Vous pouvez voler, vous ne m'échapperait pas . _Cria Tecna en continuant de lancer des projectiles sur ces deux cibles .

Flora observait la scène au loin en aidant les professeurs à évacuer les fées . La plupart d'entre elles étaient blessées et avaient dure à marcher .

_« Roxy et Layla ne pourront pas faire diversion très longtemps et les spécialistes sont déjà occupés ici . Bon sang, où sont passés Musa et Stella ? Et toi Hélia , où es tu ? »_

\- Flora !

_\- __Enfin vous voilà ! Mais où étiez vous passez ? _S'emporta Flora .

_-Eva nous a expliquer quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utiles . Figure toi que … _Commença Musa .

-_Pas le temps de bavarder les filles . Si vous avez un plan, mettez le en application tout de suite . On va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps à ce rythme ._

_-Pas de problème. Stella, passe moi le collier de Tecna . _Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns .

La fée de la lune et du soleil s'exécuta et lui tendit le collier . Eva retira le sien de son cou et les approcha l'un de l'autre . Ils fusionnèrent pour ne former qu'une seule et même pierre d'un blanc profond et lumineux .

Flora haussa les épaules :

_\- En quoi cela va nous être utile ?_

_-Sache que j'en sais beaucoup plus que Tecna sur notre patrie d'origine et que même si ce que je vais faire ne l'arrête pas nous gagnerons du temps pour évacuer tout les élèves . Sur ce,je vous laisse, j'ai une amie à aller combattre . _Répondit elle avant de partir en courant laissant une Flora perplexe derrière elle .

Eva aperçut Layla et Roxy qui tentaient d'esquiver les projectiles que leur lançaient Tecna . Elles paraissaient épuisées et elle se félicita d'être arrivée à temps .

Il mit deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche et siffla pour attirer l'attention de l'attaquante .

Celle-ci se retourna vers l'origine du son et fini par apercevoir la jeune fille .

\- _Coucou Tecna ! Tu te souviens de moi ?_

_\- Eva … Tiens donc … C'est toi qu'on lance contre moi ? Décidément, vous êtes tous illogiques ici ._

_\- Je ne maîtrise peut-être pas de pouvoir à proprement parler mais il ne n'empêche que je vais te mettre un de ses raclées . Rétorqua t-elle _

_\- Tu me fais bien rire avec ton petit air de « même pas peur » ._

Eva aperçut la fée des fluides et son amie filer en douce : le champ était libre .

_\- Je sais : je suis une comique née . Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, nous reparlerons de mon sens de l'humour douteux une autre fois ._ Dit elle en mettant la pierre en évidence sur ces deux paumes .

\- _Qu'est ce que …_ Murmura la fée de la technologie en l'apercevant .

La pierre se mise à briller de mille éclats éblouissant au passage tout ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentours .

Prise d'une panique soudaine, Tecna lança tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée mais chacun des ses projectiles semblèrent arrêter par une force invisible et renvoyer sur elle .

\- _Nous sommes à armes égales maintenant ! S'exclama Eva_

La jeune fille était assez fière . Lors de son long périple à travers la dimension magique, elle avait de nombreuses choses sur la notoriété magique de ses pierres et la façon de les utiliser . Par contre, elle savait que cette arme improviser ne lui sera pas utile très longtemps .

_-Surprise ! _S'écria une voix derrière elle .

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Eva se sentit vider de ses forces et s'écroula au sol .

-_ Quelle affreuse petite sotte … Enfin, cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant que j'ai le grimoire, rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera ._ S'exclama Andorus en ouvrant le livre magique à la bonne page . _Je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant !_

Se fût au tour de Tecna de s'écrouler au sol . Libérée et affaiblie, elle se traîna vers son amie inconsciente pour s'assurer qu'elle aillait bien .

\- _Plus rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de ramener Raspoutine à la vie !_

Tecna se figea de terreur en entendant le nom de celui qui avait détruit sa planète natal . Il ne pouvait par revenir ! Il ne devait pas revenir ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait épuisée toute son énergie en attaquant Alféa et elle ne pouvait même pas tenir debout .

Andorus se mit à réciter des incantations et des nuages noirs apparurent au dessus de la cour .

-_Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Tecna, Eva !Vous allez bien ?_

La fille aux cheveux magentas releva la tête et aperçut ses amies ainsi que les spécialistes et les professeurs se précipiter vers elles .

-_ Non … Non ça ne va pas du tout _. Murmura t-elle .

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le collier que lui avait offert sa grand-mère . Elle le prit et le remit autour de son cou en espérant que ce dernier lui apporterait un peu de réconfort .

Mais rien ni fît, le ciel devient de plus en plus sombre et la jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle même comme une petite fille qui a peur des monstres de sa chambre .

-_ Hum … De la compagnie, je sens que ça va me poser problème . Qu'importe … _S'interrompit Andorus en claquant des doigts . _Voilà qui devrais vous occupez le temps que je finisse ._

_\- Aaaaaahhhh ! Non ma tête, arrêtez arrêtez je vous en prie ! Je ne veux pas que ça recommence ._

\- _Oh non, Tecna ! _S'exclama Bloom en s'agenouillant à côté de son amie . Cette dernière se tordait de douleur en se tenant la tête .

\- _Bloom ! Non ne reste pas à côté d'elle . _Lui cria Sky .

Trop tard, Tecna entra à nouveau sous le contrôle d'Andorus . Bloom tenta de fuir mais elle se heurta à une sorte de mur invisible . Elle vit son petit copain tambouriner de l'autre côté mais elle eu beau tout tenter elle ne parvenait pas à avancer .

L'épée de Sky se mit à trembler dans sa main . Il n'arrivait plus à la contrôler et elle fini par lui échapper . Cette dernière traversa le champ de force et atterrit dans la main de Tecna .

-_ Alors Bloom ? Tu es prête ? On va s'amuser toute les deux ..._

* * *

**Voilà, c'était pas super non ? Je suis bien d'accord . **

**Par contre, que va t-il arriver à la pauvre Bloom ? Car je vous rappelle qu'elle est la seule à ne pas avoir retrouver ses pouvoirs :/ Et Andorus ? Ramènera t-il Raspoutine à la vie ? Si c'est le cas, on est peu dans la ... Enfin vous avez compris . **

**Je vous promets que le chapitre suivant sera meilleur :) Merci de votre compréhension ^^**


	18. Quand le feu de l'espoir s'éteint (2)

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Nouveau chapitre et je vais pas beaucoup blablater pour rien vous spoilez. Donc rendez-vous à la fin pour mon spetch habituel. Et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

La fée de la flamme du dragon se mise à trembler mais tentant de ne pas perdre la face devant son adversaire.

\- _Avec plaisir ! _S'exclama t'-elle avec une voix qui trahissait sa peur.

Tecna, jusqu'à la à une vingtaine de mètre de Bloom, fît un bond qui la reprocha considérablement de la leader des Winx.

-_ Tu sais Bloom, j'attends ça depuis longtemps. _Ricana t-elle. _J'ai toujours voulu te voir sans cette fausse assurance, ce faux-sourire pour pouvoir percer à jour ta véritable personnalité._

La jeune fille aux cheveux de feux recula d'un pas, tremblante des pieds jusqu'à la tête, elle finit par se heurter à nouveau au mur magique que Tecna avait dresser entre elle et les autres. Elle se tourna implorant ses amis du regard.

-_Attention ! _Hurla Stella.

Bloom eu à peine le temps de se baisser qu'une lame tranchante heurta à son tour le mur magique.

-_ De justesse. La chance semble encore être avec toi… Reste à savoir combien de temps cela dura !_

La jeune fille se releva rapidement et se mise à courir pour échapper à son assaillante mais elle n'alla pas bien loin : le mur qu'avait dresser Tecna formait un cercle duquel elle ne pouvait s'échapper.

Une seule solution s'offrait à elle : esquiver les coups jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille s'épuise. Mais combien de temps tiendrait t-elle ? C'est par la magie d'Andorus que Tecna tenait encore debout …

-_ Il faut que vous affaiblissiez Andorus ! C'est le seul moyen d'affaiblir le bouclier que Tecna a dresser ! Vite,je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps !_ Cria t-elle en sautant brusquement vers la droite pour éviter un coup d'épée.

Stella fit à un signe de tête aux autres Winx et toutes se dirigèrent, comme un seul homme, vers le sorcier.

_\- Je sens qu'il va nous donner du fil à retordre ! _Grinça Musa entre ses dents.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire…

* * *

« _Droite, gauche … Baisse-toi ! Ouh de justesse … Respire » _

La fée de la flamme du dragon n'avais jamais été aussi concentrer. Évitant les coups de son agresseur, elle tentait aussi de gagner du temps en lui parlant

-_ Tecna, écou_te …. _Tu n'es pas toi-même … Je … Aiiie !_

_-Bloom non ! _Hurla Sky.

La princesse de Domino s'effondra sur le sol en se tenant la jambe droite : elle avait été trop distraite et une grosse entaille ornait désormais sa cuisse.

-_ … Je suis tout à fait moi-même … _Grogna Tecna la tête baissé, complètement essouffler par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir.

_« C'est le moment ou jamais ! » _

Bloom réunit toute son énergie et bondit sur la jeune fille aux cheveux magentas. Ignorant la douleur atroce qui la prenait à la jambe, elle tenta un corps pour désarmer son adversaire.

\- _Lâche cette épée ! Lâche là ! _Hurla t-elle comme une folle.

L'épée finit par s'échapper des mains de Tecna et tomba bruyamment sur le sol. La jeune fille aux cheveux de feu se soutenu à son amie pour ne pas s'effondre à son tour. Cette dernière la laissa faire comme paralyser.

-_ … Tecna … Pourquoi n'es tu pas comme les autres ? _Finit elle par murmurer après quelques secondes de silence.

\- _Je … Non c'est pas vrai. _Murmura t-elle à son tour en s'agenouillant,les larmes coulant sur ses joues. _Je suis… Je suis …_

_-Tecna ? _Dit-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur. _Est ce que …_

Le visage de la fée de la technologie était maintenant baigner de larmes. Ses yeux avaient changés de couleur, elle n'était plus sur le contrôle d'Andorus mais elle ne semblait être redevenu tout à fait elle même non plus.

\- _Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça Bloom ! _S'écria t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Bloom, quand à elle, n'avait plus la force de se battre. Elle resta à terre, tremblant de tout ses membres. Qu'est ce qui la faisait trembler ainsi ? Serais ce le vent de fraîcheur qui accompagnait la nuit qui tombait ou alors la rage que Tecna ne semblait plus contrôler ? Ça, elle l'ignorait.

\- _Pour qui te prend tu ? Tu ne sais rien sur moi, __**ABSOLUMENT RIEN **__tu m'entends ! ? _Cria t-elle en ramassant son épée.

Bloom hocha doucement la tête. Cela ne sembla pas suffire à la jeune fille aux cheveux magentas qui pointa le bout de l'épée contre la gorge de la princesse de domino.

-_ Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche ! Réponds !_

_-Oui… _

_-__Tu n'es pas en droit de me juger ! Peut importe si tu es princesse, peu importe si tu es le chef du groupe ! _

_-D'accord… _Déglutit la pauvre Bloom.

Tecna hocha doucement la tête et baissa son arme. Elle fixa le sol et se remit à parler.

-_ Je te déteste Bloom… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Ça me consume à l'intérieur, ça me rends malade ! Tu as toujours eu de la chance… Peu importe ce que tu fais, tout le monde est là pour te soutenir… Tout le monde t'aime, t'apprécie… Et tu as pu retrouver ta véritable famille tandis que moi…_

Elle empoigna Bloom pour la forcer à se relever et pointa désormais le pointe de l'épée sur sa poitrine.

_\- Moi je n'ai rien ! Ma famille a été massacrée, j'ai été blessée, malade, méprisée, rejetée ! Pourquoi le sort est il aussi injuste ? J'en peu plus de cette souffrance ! Tu entends ? J'en peu plus !_

La jeune fille aux cheveux de feu grimaça à la fois de douleur et de terreur. Elle fixa le visage de son amie était couvert de larmes et ses yeux, maintenant bleu foncé, étaient remplit de désespoir.

-_Je … _Tenta t-elle de dire.

-_Non ! Ne dis plus rien ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre dire que tout ira bien, que tout va s'arranger… C'est des mensonges ! _

_« Tue la Tecna … Tue la ! Tue la , tue la , tue la, tue la ! » _

_\- Si tu meurs peut-être … Peut-être que ça arrangerais quelque chose ? Je …_

_« Ne fait pas ça ! »_

_« Tecna, tue la ! »_

_\- Je …_

Les pensées se mélangèrent dans la tête de Tecna. Que devait elle faire ?

« TUE LA ! »

« Non, ne …. »

\- LA FERME ! Hurla t-elle si fort et si soudainement que toutes les autres Winx se retournèrent vers la source du cri.

… Et il ne fallu que quelques micro-seconde pour que l'épée transperce la fée de la flamme du dragon…

Le temps sembla se figer… Tecna vit Bloom s'écrouler au sol pour la unième fois. Dans un premier temps, elle resta immobile, terroriser par ce qu'elle venait de faire puis elle se jeta à côté de son amie : la secouant, l'implorant de rester avec elle mais il n'en fût rien…

La flamme de Bloom venait de s'éteindre…

La jeune fille aux cheveux magentas vit ses mains rougis par le sang de sa victime et se mise à hurler son désespoir :

-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !_

Sa longue plainte fût bientôt suivit par tout ses amis qui avaient assister, de près ou de loin, à la scène.

* * *

**Etttttt, c'est là dessus que se finit le chapitre 18 ... Qui étais en fait la seconde partie du chapitre 17 ! Bref ... Je crois que vous avez bien compris pourquoi ces deux chapitres s'appelaient comme ça. Je dois vous dire que cette scène enfin écrite pour moi c'est magique ! Il faut dire ce qui est, j'attends ce moment depuis le début de l'histoire :P Tecna qui tue Bloom 3 Oui je suis une sadique mais je me rappelle avoir dit, à une moment donnée, que les fans de Bloom risquerait de ne pas être d'accord... Non ? **

**'Fin bref, je ne suis pas d'humeur papote (bizarre non ? Je suis souriante et bavarde aujourd'hui mais seulement oralement °-°) Breffffffff, j'espère que ce chapitre (qui rappelle une peu QDS faut le dire) vous aura plus. Je vous retrouve dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera dans une semaine au plus tard (une semaine de cours encore puis deux semaines de vacances yyyeeessss).**

**Ciao et faite de beaux rêves ;) (ok, je dois être un peu sadique -_-)**

**Lili Les Reveries**

**PS : Quand avez vous penser ? N'hésite pas à me le dire en commentaires ;)**


	19. Rage

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Amitié en péril est de retour ! La dernière fois, je vous ai laissé un peu sur votre faim donc j'arrête mon sadisme ici et je vous poste la suite.**

**En fait, j'ai réussi mon année ;)**

* * *

Bloom haleta lorsqu'elle sentit la lame de l'épée lui transpercer la poitrine et elle n'eut qu'à peine le temps de gémir qu'elle sentit déjà son âme quitter son corps.

Elle tomba à terre, le monde devenu de plus en plus flou et les voix qui se mettaient à crier se faisaient de plus en plus lointaines.

Elle vit Tecna en larmes et tendit les bras vers elle en gémissant. Son amie se mit à genoux à côté d'elle.

La fée de la flamme du dragon tenta de lui dire quelque chose mais à part de longues plaintes pénibles elle ne pût parler.

\- _Bloom … Je … _Hoqueta Tecna entre deux sanglots.

La princesse de Domino vît les lèvres de la fée bougées mais elle ne comprit rien de ce qu'elle disait.

Une douleur forte, plus horrible que toutes celles qu'elle avait pu ressentir auparavant, la parcourue soudainement.

Elle se sentait partir et ce sentiment l'a terrorisait. Elle venait d'avoir 20 ans, elle avait la vie devant elle ! Elle ne voulait pas quitter tout ça maintenant mais la mort est un redoutable ennemi face auquel on ne gagne que rarement.

Bloom ressentit encore une vif douleur et s'agrippa violemment à Tecna en hurlant.

Puis elle n'eut plus la force de lutter, ses muscles se relâchèrent, ses mains glissèrent doucement et elle frôla du bout des doigts le cristal de la fille aux cheveux magentas avant de fermer les yeux à tout jamais.

-_ Bloom ! Non … _ Hurla Sky en poussant Tecna pour se mettre à genoux à côté de son âme sœur. _Non ! Non !_

La meurtrière de la leader des Winx vît que toutes ses amies, les spécialistes la regarder … Ils étaient choqués cela se voyait mais dans leurs yeux, elle lisait une terreur extrême.

Et des images lui revinrent :

Sa grand-mère qui lui hurlait de fuir... Elsa et elle fuyant avec Thomas dans les bras, ces hommes qui les poursuivaient… Les coups de feux … Elle, tombant dans la neige, Elsa se retournant et tombant à son tour… Les cris de Thomas… L'homme l'attrapant par la main avec son couteau dans la main et ses yeux… Ses yeux remplient de haine … Ses yeux semblable à ceux d'un monstre…

Était elle devenue un monstre comme ceux qui étaient à l'origine de son malheur ?

Sky criait encore et encore. Chacun semblait avoir abandonné son offensif envers le sorcier pour se précipiter vers le lieu du drame.

Tecna, quand à elle, fixait Andorus le regard vide. Intérieurement, elle brûlait de rage envers lui et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : se battre contre lui et l'éliminer … Définitivement !

Mais, justement, bouger elle n'y arrivait pas !

Pour quelle raison ? Ça, elle l'ignorait. La fatigue, la tristesse voire le désespoir… Ou peut-être que le sorcier la tenait encore en « laisse » d'une certaine manière…

Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger et ne pouvait que contempler, impuissant, la victoire d'Andorus sur elle.

* * *

Voilà déjà un bon moment qu'Avalon, Palladium et Dylanos cherchaient à enfoncer la porte pour sortir du laboratoire. L'antidote magique était prêt mais impossible de pouvoir l'administrer à Tecna : c'était rageant !

Il y a de cela quelques minutes, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de condenser le dit remède dans une seringue, une violente explosion avait retentit. Le sol avait ensuite tremblé et le plafond avait commencé à s'effondrer obligeant les professeurs à se protéger ainsi que Dylanos magiquement.

Lorsque le pire fût passé, ils constatèrent que l'effondrement avait condamné les fenêtres et que, leurs énergies magiques épuisées, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens que de passer par la porte. Cette dernière ne bougeait seulement que de quelques millimètres. Impossible pour eux de passer !

-_Rah, mais qu'à t-il bien pu se passer ? Andorus serait il déjà passer à l'attaque ? _S'écria Avalon en tapant d'un poing rageur sur la dite porte.

-_Seul le ciel le sait… Nous sommes pour l'instant condamner à rester sous les décombres le temps de reprendre des forces ou, alors, attendre quelqu'un vient de lui même nous sortir d'ici…_ Soupira Palladium en s'asseyant à même le sol.

Dehors, des bruits de combats magiques se faisaient entendre. Nul ne doutait maintenant de la cause de l'affrontement qui avait actuellement lieu.

-_ Moi, je peux aller administrer l'antidote à Tecna !_

Les deux professeurs se tournèrent vers Dylanos.

-_ Qu'as tu dis ?_

_-Je PEUX y aller ! Je suis plus petit que vous et j'ai des pouvoirs, certes moins puissants que les vôtres, mais je les maîtrise !_

Palladium se releva d'un bond et chercha du regard une interstice assez large pour le passage du petit bossu.

-_ Malheureusement, je crains que, malgré ta petite taille, tu sois autant coincé que nous…_

_-Non, il y a encore une solution !_ S'exclama Dylanos en désignant la porte. _Nous avons réussi à obtenir une légère ouverture toute à l'heure. Si vous me donnez une formule pour rapetisser : je pourrai passer._

Avalon le toisa du regard. L'idée n'était pas des plus excellentes mais, dans la situation actuelle, elle était leur seul recours. Néanmoins, un doute subsistait : était-il assez puissant pour lancer un sort de miniaturisation ? Le professeur de magie est très sensible à l'énergie magique qu'une personne peut dégager mais il n'avait pas été « touché» par celle du bossu. Celle de Bloom, par exemple, dégage une grande puissance qu'il ressentait la plupart du temps sous forme de douce chaleur. Celle de Flora lui provoquait des picotements, celle de Stella : des frissons tandis que celle de Musa et Layla le faisait sentir dans un état d'apaisement complet pour l'une et d'extrême énergie pour l'autre.

Tout cela à plus ou moins forte intensité étant donné le niveau magique de ces élèves.

Celle de Tecna,par contre, l'avait toujours mis dans un état de malaise assez fort : il faut dire que le pouvoir de la technologie n'était déjà pas un pouvoir très courant alors celui des pensées… Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle possède deux magies différentes qu'il l'avait… perturbé ?

Avalon secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées. Il devait se concentrer sur son objectif premier, à savoir : faire en sorte que l'un d'eux sortent d'ici.

-_ Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que tu possède la force magique nécessaire pour pouvoir lancer ce sort._

Palladium se mit à grogner et évacua sa colère en frappant avec son pied un malheur débris qui se trouvait à proximité.

-_ Néanmoins, nous avons un peu récupér__é__ d'énergie magique depuis tout à l'heure. Si nous les combinon__s__ avec la tienne, nous pourrons lancer un sort de miniaturisation sur toi. __Tu verra, c'est simple : il te suffira de concentrer toute ton attention __sur ta magie__ et de t'imaginer entrain de rapetisser. _

_-… Si vous pouvez lancer ce sort, autant l'utiliser sur vous en fait. Vous connaissez cet endroit mieux que moi. Sorti de cette pièce, je ne saurai me diriger…_ Admis Dylanos.

-_ Notre magie n'est pas encore assez forte pour nous rapetisser. La puissance du sort dépend de la taille de l'individu sur lequel il est lancé. __Si nous souhaitons être rapide et efficace, c'est à toi d'y aller._

_\- Sur ce point, je rejoins Avalon. _Déclara Palladium._ Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ce qui est de retrouver ton chemin : vu la bataille qui a actuellement lieu, nous aurions été aussi perdu que toi._

_\- Et pour le remède ? _Demanda le bossu un peu suspicieux en contemplant la seringue qu'il tenait en main.

-_ La seringue dans lequel il se trouve est trop grande, nous devrons donc la miniaturiser avec toi_. _Ne t'inquiète pas, cela n'influencera en rien la vertu magique de ce dernier. Avalon, Dylanos : prenez moi les mains et concentrez vous. Il est temps de lancer le sort. Il faudra faire vite :je ne sais combien de temps il dura. _Continua l'elfe en prenant les mains de ses compagnons.

Les trois hommes se mirent en demi cercle et se concentrèrent. Le résultat ne se fît pas attendre : Dylanos diminuait de taille à vue d'œil. Ce dernier, aussi petit qu'une mouche, s'agrippa à l'index du professeur Palladium pour éviter de s'écraser au sol.

-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens. Vite Avalon, maintenez la porte ouverte !_

L'elfe se précipita et jeta sans ménagement le bossu à travers la fente.

Il était temps ! Au moment même de toucher le sol, l'ancien sous fifre d'Andorus avait presque retrouver sa taille d'origine !

Ce dernier vérifia que le précieux contenant du remède magique n'avait subi aucun dommage et commença sa course contre montre.

En effet, suite à l'explosion de tout à l'heure, les couloirs de l'école avait bien changer : une partie du toit s'était effondré ce qui donnait place à une montagne de décombres. Au fond, c'était une chance ! L'absence de toit et les décombres offraient une opportunité à Dylanos de sortir plus vite que prévu de l'établissement scolaire.

Le bossu escalada les décombres et atteignit très vite l'extérieur. Il constata très vite qu'il n'était pas du côté cour et aussi qu'il était assez haut. Comment allait il descendre ?

Il aperçut, juste en face de lui, un sapin. N'ayant plus le temps d'hésiter, il serra fort contre lui le précieux objet qu'il transportait et sauta.

N'étant pas très adroit, il n'arriva pas à attraper l'une des branches et tomba, avec l'élégance d'un sac de patate, sur le sol.

Dylanos ne se releva pas tout de suite de sa chute. Si cette dernière n'avait pas endommager ce qu'elle transportait, elle lui avait bousiller le dos : il en avait le souffle coupé !

« _C'est trop bête, je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant... »_

Il tenta de bouger et ne pût s'empêcher d'hurler.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les deux professeurs attendaient impuissants et épuisés que les choses se fassent…

-_ Est ce qu'on a bien fait ? _ Demanda Avalon en rompant le silence.

-_ De quoi ?_

_-De lui confier le seul moyen d'arrêter Tecna… Est ce qu'on a bien fait ?_

Palladium ricana :

-_ Eh ben, on avait pas trop le choix non plus._

-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !_

Ce cri soudain glaça le sang des deux hommes.

* * *

-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !_

_« Non ! »_

Dylanos se releva d'un bond et une douleur extrême parcouru tout son corps.

Néanmoins, il continua d'avancer.

Pas à pas , il gagna du terrain jusqu'à atteindre le début de la cour du campus d'Alféa.

Il tenta de comprendre la situation mais sa vue se brouilla soudainement et il s'effondra au sol.

« _Non, je suis si prêt du but. »_

Ignorant la douleur qui le parcourait, il se traîna et gagna alors quelques centimètres mais il ne pût aller plus loin.

« _Je n'en peux plus »_

Il aperçut alors une silhouette s'approcher de lui.

Il n'eut que le temps de murmurer : _Tecna, antidote… _Puis, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_\- Tecna ! Tecna !_ _Répond moi !_ Hurla Timmy en secouant la jeune fille.

Cette dernière était pâle comme la mort, ses yeux fixaient un point dans le vide et elle murmurait pour elle même des choses incompréhensible.

-_ Tecna !_

La fée de la musique se trouvait derrière le spécialiste aux cheveux roux et ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Elle venait de perdre l'une de ses amies et sa meilleure amie semblait être devenue comme folle.

Que pouvait elle donc faire ? Elle se sentait si impuissante face à la situation actuelle.

Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir aider Tecna mais comment ?

Elle ne pouvait rien faire… Rien ! Enfin si, elle pouvait les venger. Venger ses deux amis en se débarrassant d'Andorus une bonne fois pour toute !

Musa releva la tête pour essuyer ses larmes avant de partir au combat mais quelque chose retenu son attention.

Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un venait vers eux en courant. Il lui semblait bien que c'était une élève mais que faisait elle là ?

Toutes les étudiantes devraient déjà être loin d'ici...

La personne se rapprocha de plus en plus vite et Musa finit par la reconnaître : c'était Clara ! L'une des étudiantes de Bêta en échange scolaire !

-_ Clara ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Retourne vite te mettre à l'abri !_

La jeune fille, loin d'écouter Musa, continua de courir et ne se retrouva plus qu'à quelques mètres de Tecna.

-_ Roohhh c'est bon la musicienne de service : retourne accordez tes instruments et arrête de me faire la leçon !_

Musa, outrée, s'apprêta à répondre lorsque Clara s'agenouilla prêt de la jeune fille aux cheveux magentas poussant Timmy au passage.

-_ Bouge toi de là, le bigleux ! Bah dis donc, la chouchoute, tu te laisse aller ?_

La fée de la technologie ne répondit pas et continua de regarder dans le vide.

-_Bordel ! C'est pas drôle si tu réagis pas !_

Clara soupira en attrapant le bras de la demoiselle :

_-C'est pas possible, comment tu fais pour te mettre dans une situation pareille ? Après je suis obligée de venir t'aider parce qu'y a personne d'autre pour le faire. Enfin, soyons clair : je le fais pour la dimension magique pas pour toi._

La fille aux cheveux rouges planta alors la seringue dans le bras de Tecna et lui injecta l'antidote qui s'y trouvait.

Quelques secondes passèrent et semblèrent interminables pour Musa et Timmy.

La jeune fille aux cheveux magentas se mit alors à parler :

-_ Qu'est ce que …_

Elle contempla ses mains, les tournants et retournant comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien le contrôle de ses gestes. Elle releva ensuite la tête en direction d'Andorus et grinça entre ses dents :

-_ Tu vas payer !_

Elle se leva alors d'un bond et se dirigea vers le sorcier d'un pas décidé et les yeux emplit de fureur.

_-Eh, on dit « merci » quand on est poli ! _

* * *

**Je vous laisse devinez de qui vient cette dernière réplique X) Je suis assez contente de moi pour ce chapitre et j'espère que je suis pas entrain de me fourrer les doigts dans l'oeil. Sincèrement, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire (tout ça devient complexe).**

**Je suis actuellement entrain de réécrire les premiers chapitres (jusqu'au cinquième, sixième). J'espère que cela vous plaira ;) **

**Je vous annonce qu'on s'approcha doucement de la fin mais pas de panique, je vous réserve une petite surprise ;)**

**Sinon, j'ai décider (là maintenant) que ce chapitre s'appellera : Rage. Je trouve que ça va encore bien : les personnages n'en peuvent plus, ils ragent... Ils enragent même ! **

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécier ce chapitre :D **

**See you later !**


	20. Fée supérieur

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

**_Le chapitre 20 est enfin là et je tiens à vous remerciez, en premier lieu, pour votre patience. Mais sinon, je dit un grand merci à TecZenith qui m'aide énormément pour l'écriture. Mirki, mirki, mirki, mirkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_**

**_Sinon, le chapitre 19 est sorti depuis un moment (j'ai remplacé mon annonce de stop temporaire d'écriture par ce dernier) donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu n'hésitez pas._**

**_/!\ La transformation dont je fais référence dans ce chapitre n'est pas sorti de mon esprit. Il s'agit d'un fanart d'une russe du pseudo de TaTa. J'apprécie beaucoup le style de transfo qu'elle a imaginé. Donc, vous êtes prévenu, elle n'est pas de moi. /!\_**

**_Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. D'ailleurs, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres à cette histoire._**

**_Les trois premiers chapitres sont réécrits, je les posterais avec le chapitre 21. _**

* * *

_\- Andorus ! s_'écria t-elle.

Le sorcier, interloqué, se retourna pour faire face à celle qui osait encore le défier et ne pût contenir sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnût cette dernière.

\- _Toi ? Comment se fait il que je ne te contrôle plus ?_

_\- Peu importe comment je me suis libérée de ton emprise Andorus. Tu vas payer !_

Andorus ne pût se retenir et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

\- _Prépare toi à m'affronter ! _grinça la fée entre ses dents.

-_ T'affronter ? Et avec quel pouvoir __compte tu le faire__ ?_ r_icana_-t-il à nouveau avant d'envoyer un sort sur Tecna qui l'évita de justesse. _Plus que quelques incantations et Raspoutine sera à nouveau là ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi._

_\- Nous sommes bien d'accord sur ce point car, moi non plus, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !_ s'exclama t-elle.

Et, sur ces mots, elle s'approcha de lui à nouveau. Prête à en découdre, elle s'apprêta à faire léviter un des gros débris à proximité mais celui ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- _Qu'est ce que ?_

Le sorcier profita de sa confusion pour la ligoter magiquement en ricanant.

-_ Je ne sais par quel miracle tu tiens encore debout mais, sans moi, tu n'as aucune chance de pouvoir profiter pleinement de ta magie des pensées ma chère._

Ne voyant personne s'approcher à nouveau, Andorus tourna le dos à Tecna et continua le rituel sans se soucier d'elle.

Cette dernière, ligotée comme un saucisson, paniqua et se mit à se débattre, cherchant vainement à se libérer. C'était vraiment trop bête ! Ça ne pouvais pas se terminer ainsi !

-_Arrête de gigoter ainsi si tu veux que je te délivre. _S'écria une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

-_Daphnée !_

Les yeux encore embués de larmes, la grande sœur de Bloom utilisa sa magie pour permette à la fée de se libérer.

-_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _

_\- J'ai tout vu. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais sache que je ne fais pas ça pour toi Tecna !_ Répondit elle d'un ton sec.

-_ Tec, tout va bien ? _s'écria Musa qui semblait très inquiète.

La jeune fille aux cheveux magentas hocha la tête tout en se relevant. Elle ne savait pas d'où Daphnée sortait mais, une chose était sûre, cette dernière lui en voulait plus que tout et c'était tout à fait légitime.

\- _Rayon solaire !_

_-Onde morphix !_

_\- __Griffe de loup !_

Layla, Roxy et Stella étaient en train d'attaquer le sorcier. Ce dernier repoussait leurs attaques d'un seul mouvement de main et continuait ses incantations comme ci de rien n'était.

-_Qu'est-ce-que… _murmura Tecna.

-_Andorus ne p__erd__ rien pour attendre. Va mettre Eva à l'abri. Nous, on s'occupe de lui,_ ordonna la fée de la musique.

_\- Non ! Je veux me battre avec vous !_

-_ C'est hors de question ! Tu es trop faible ! Rejoins les autres dans la forêt et laisse nous gérer ça ! On peut le faire, regarde, il est en plein__e__ incantation, et donc vulnérable._

_-__On dirai__t__ que tu ne vois pas la même chose que moi Musa ! Il vient de repousser trois attaques d'un simple geste de __la__ main !_

_-On va se débrouiller ! Les garçons sont allés chercher les professeurs. On va unir nos forces ! Va t-en, vite !_

Tecna hésitait … Même si le conseil de Musa lui semblait logique, elle avait une partie de responsabilité dans l'histoire et elle se devait de réparer ce qu'elle avait causé.

Elle finit par hocher la tête et partit en courant en direction d'Eva. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, remarqua au passage que le corps de Bloom n'était plus là, et la secoua violemment.

Les yeux de son amie finirent pas s'ouvrir doucement.

-_ Tecn… _déglutit elle à moitié assommée.

-_ Tu crois que tu peux marcher ? _Demanda Tecna du tac au tac en la relevant.

-_ Je vais faire de mon mieux…_ Lui répondit doucement son amie en s'appuyant sur elle.

Elles s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible en évitant de lancer des regards derrière elles. En effet, des bruits de batailles ne cessaient de bourdonner à leurs oreilles.

Après plusieurs minutes, qui parurent une éternité aux yeux de Tecna, elles atteignirent l'orée de la forêt où elles croisèrent Faragonda, Griselda, Salladin et de nombreuses sorcières qui venaient en sens inverse.

-_ Madame Faragonda !_

_-Tecna, mon petit, allez vous bien ? _ s'écria la doyenne en voyant son élève en train de traîner Eva.

-_ Je… Je suis désolée madame. _s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux magentas en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _J'ai trahi__e__ votre confiance…Et Bloom est …_

La directrice posa sa main sur l'épaule de son élève en soupirant :

-_ Ce qui arrive est aussi de ma faute Tecna. __Hélas, __nous n'avons pas de temps pour les regrets._

_Pour le moment, le reste de l'école se trouve au village des minis fées __et les élèves se tiennent prêt__es__ à intervenir si cela est nécessaire__. Je vais vous téléporte__r__ là-bas. __Les __S__pécialistes sont, quand-à-eux, partis pour aider à évacuer Magix.__ Griffin, Sal__l__adin, partez devant, je vous rejoins juste après avoir mis ces deux-là à l'abri ! _

Les collègues de Faragonda ne se firent pas prier et s'en allèrent au pas de course. Faragonda, quant-à-elle, s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de téléportation sur les deux jeunes filles mais Tecna s'y opposa :

-_ Ne faite__s__ pas ça Madame ! Même vous, vous ne pourrez __pas__ vaincre Andorus !_

_\- __Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu pense cela ?_

Se contentant de fixer le sol, la jeune femme demeura muette.

_\- Tu penses à Raspoutine … Tecna, ce n'est pas lui que nous devons affronter. Je comprend ta peur, elle est tout à fait légitime mais il faut apprendre à faire la part des choses. Ce monstre qui est la cause de ton malheur, nous l'avons vaincu par le passé et Andorus est moins puissant que lui. Nous vaincrons ! _

_\- … Vous n'avez pas vaincu Raspoutine, _grinça Eva entre ses dents.

-_Quoi ? _s'exclama Tecna visiblement choquée par cette déclaration.

Faragonda soupira à nouveau :

_\- Ton amie a dû fouiller bien loin pour le découvrir..._

_\- Je suis du genre bien curieuse… Et je ne supporte pas qu'on me mente... _répondit la fille aux cheveux bruns.

-_ Andorus sera, sans nul doute, notre dernier combat._

Et, sur ces mots, la directrice les téléporta.

-_ Tecna !_ s'écria Digit en la voyant apparaître soudainement au milieu de la foule à proximité du village des minis-fées.

Cette dernière tomba à genoux les larmes aux yeux et Eva ne tarda pas à la rejoindre par terre.

-_ Tec …_

_\- Raspoutine… N'a pas été vaincu … _ dit-elle en un murmure.

-_ Non et c'est l'une des choses dont je voulais te parler en venant à Alféa_

Eva prit son amie dans ses bras. Dans un premier temps, elle tenta de la consoler mais changea vite d'avis en se doutant bien que des explications étaient mieux adaptées à la situation.

-_ Raspoutine est un sorcier très ancien. Personne ne sait vraiment d'où il vient mais sa magie est telle que personne n'a réussi à l'égaler…_ commença t-elle.

* * *

_\- Tecna …_

Digit l'observait sans oser l'approcher. De loin, sa connexion parfaite lui semblait si fragile. Elle l'avait rarement vu dans cet état.

_« Tecna n'est pas aussi forte que je le pensais. Elle a vécu des choses horribles et elle devra vivre avec ça toute sa vie… Elle a beau montrer le contraire au quotidien, elle vit dans la peur depuis cet événement. Une mini-fée a pour rôle d'aider sa fée, de lui apporter quelque chose d'essentiel. Je ne lui apporte rien, Caramel a le pouvoir de lui donner du courage. Je crois comprendre. C'est logique mais pourquoi cela me fait-il aussi mal ? »_

_-Digit ?_ dit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

La mini-fée de la nanotechnologie se retourna pour faire face à sa « rivale », Caramel.

_\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?_ Répondit elle avec une certaine animosité.

_\- Rien de méchant, juste te parler… T'expliquer._

_-M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu as pris ma place auprès de ma fée ?_ s'emporta t-elle.

Caramel l'agrippa soudainement par le bras et l'obligea à la suivre.

-_ Calme-toi et suis-moi, Digit ! J'ai certaines choses à t'avouer._

-_ Comme quoi ?_

_\- Comme le fait que je ne suis pas la connexion parfaite de Tecna à proprement parler. __Mais que, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je suis aussi liée à elle._

Devant son air décontenancé, Caramel poursuivit :

_-Je sais que ça risque d'être dur à croire mais je t'assure que tout ce que je m'apprête à te révéler est vrai. Je t'expliquerai tout cela dès que je serai certaine que personne d'autre ne pourra nous entendre._

* * *

_\- Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais._

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Eva avait commencé à parler et Tecna n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot pendant son monologue.

-_ Son… Son retour est donc inévitable ?_

Son amie secoua la tête en soupirant :

-_ Je sais pas trop… En tout cas, Andorus cherche à le ramener. __O__n peu__t__ en conclure qu'il cherche à lui rendre son enveloppe charnelle et son énergie._

_\- J'ai… Du mal à réaliser … Moi et les filles nous serions passé près de « lui »…_

_\- Enfin, « lui » est un peu exagéré quand même. Sur le coup, c__e n'était__ pas un__e__ personne à proprement parler._

Tecna se releva et frappa violemment un arbre en rageant attirant sur elle, par la même occasion, le regard de certaines autres élèves :

-_ Je rage ! On ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ça !_

_\- Si, tu peux faire quelque chose ! Te battre auprès des tes amies comme tu l'as toujours fait !_

La jeune fille aux cheveux magentas se laissa glisser contre le tronc en sanglotant légèrement :

-_Non .. Je suis trop faible… Trop faible pour mener une bataille de cette ampleur._

Eva secoua la tête en ouvrant son poing pour dévoiler à son amie son précieux collier. Elle se leva, s'avança vers elle pour finir par s'agenouiller à sa hauteur et lui mit autour cou.

_\- Non, avec ça tu peux y arriver! Le cristal de nos colliers a des vertus magiques, ça aussi je l'ai découvert pendant mon voyage. C'est pour cette raison que tu te sens plus ou moins en forme malgré tout ce que tu viens de vivre ! Alors prend le mien, tu aura assez d'énergie pour te battre !_

_\- Non, tu te trompes Eva. Je ne pourrai jamais utiliser ma magie des pensées !_

_\- Celle de la technologie, tu pourras l'utiliser !_

_\- Ce ne sera jamais assez puissant pour l'arrêter !_

_\- … Je ne suis peut-être pas une fée mais je crois qu'aucun type de magie n'est plus puissant qu'un autre. Tu maîtrises la magie de la technologie parfaitement et ça, c'est un atout !_ dit Eva en la secouant légèrement par les épaules.

_\- Je ne suis pas sûre… Je ne pourrai pas… Pas toute seule._

A ce moment précis, deux minis-fées se posèrent sur l'un des genoux de la jeune femme.

-_ Tu ne seras pas seule !Tu peux compter sur mon soutien Tecna et sur celui de Digit !_ s'écria Caramel avec un grand sourire._ Nous sommes tes connexions parfaites après tout !_

La mini-fée de la nanotechnologie acquiesça arborant, elle aussi, un sourire rassurant.

Le regard de Tecna se fît soudainement plus dur : elle avait pris sa décision ! Elle se leva d'un bond, en manquant de faire tomber les deux mini-fées et Eva et se mise à courir en direction de l'école.

_\- Eva, reste ici. J'ai quelque chose à faire_

Fières d'elle, ses deux connexions parfaites lui emboîtèrent le pas en s'échangeant un regard complice.

-_ Il me semble inutile de préciser que tout cela doit rester entre nous ?_

_\- Affirmatif ! Cette information, aussi illogique soit-elle, doit rester à 100 % confidentielle. Mais j'exige qu'on en reparle dans les détails une autre fois._

_\- Cela va de soi. Dépêchons nous, elle risquerait de nous semer !_

Les trois êtres magiques arrivèrent enfin à l'orée de la forêt où Tecna s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle n'était plus trop sûre d'elle car, à ses yeux, le combat était perdu d'avance.

-_ Hum, il semblerait qu'Andorus n'ai__t__ pas fini l'incantation. Le reste des Winx ainsi que Roxy, les sorcières, les professeurs et les directeurs l'attaquent de façon simultanée, ce qui l'empêche de se concentrer convenablement. C'est une bonne stratégie pour gagner du temps mais pas pour le stopper malheureusement, __o_bserva Digit.

_-Si toutes ces attaques ne suffisent pas à le stopper, comment est ce que je pourrais y changer quelque chose ? _

_-Une nouvelle force dans le combat pourrait le déstabiliser… On pourrait profiter de l'effet de surprise ? _proposa la mini-fée de la nanotechnologie.

_\- Arrête, le pouvoir de la technologie n'est pas aussi puissant que mon autre pouvoir ou encore celui de Bloom et je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir assez de puissance pour l'utiliser._

Digit, visiblement exaspérée par cette dernière remarque, se planta devant Tecna.

-_ Tecna, je ne te reconnais plus ! La technologie, c'est quelque chose qui te passionne et que tu maîtrise__s__ comme personne ! Tu as accompli de nombreuses choses avec elle comme survivre dans la dimension __O__méga et le nombre de fois,qu'avec cette dernière, __où tu as sorti les autres du pétrin avec cette dernière__ est incalculable ! Le pouvoir de la technologie n'est peut-être pas ton pouvoir d'origine mais tu le maîtrise et il fait parti de toi ! Très peu peuvent se vanter de ça !_

\- _Je…_

_\- Tecna, arrête de douter et aie le courage d'affronter tes peurs. _Rajouta Caramel en envoyant sur elle une petite poudre.

La jeune femme aux cheveux magentas se sentit reboostée. Elle ne savait pas si cela était dû discours de Digit ou à la poudre de Caramel mais elle avait une furieuse envie d'en découdre avec ce sorcier de malheur ! Elle regarda ses mini-fées à tour de rôle, elle avait tant de choses à leur dire mais elle répondit simplement :

-_ Vous avez raison._

Et marcha tranquillement en direction du champ de bataille.

Musa commençait à fatiguer et elle ignorait si elle tiendrait encore longtemps à ce rythme.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et, pensant que c'était Roxy, elle s'écria :

-_ On ne tiendra plus très longtemps ! On devrait se replier !_

La personne derrière elle s'avança et c'est uniquement lorsqu'elle dépassa Musa que cette dernière se rendit compte de son identité.

-_ Tecna… Mais qu'est ce que …._

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et continua de marcher droit devant elle comme si de rien n'était.

-_ Cessez le combat !_ s'écria alors la fée de la musique. _ Madame Faragonda, faite-le cesse__r__ !_

La directrice aperçut son élève et donna ordre à ses alliés de cesser les hostilités.

-_Mais que fait-elle ?_

La fée aux cheveux magentas continua d'avancer et les tirs s'arrêtèrent. Elle finit par s'arrêter face à son ennemi.

_\- Je suis venue t'affronter Andorus, _dit-elle d'un ton calme et froid.

-_ Ahahaha, laisse moi rire ! Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre ? Tu ne maîtrise même pas ta propre magie. _

_\- Tecna ! Ne reste pas là !_ hurla Flora en tentant s'approcher.

Sa tentative fût malheureusement vaine car Stella l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena se mettre à couvert.

_\- Que va donc tu faire Gem ? _ricana t-il.

Tecna baissa la tête. Il était vrai qu'elle était venue sans trop d'idée en tête et ce n'était pas très malin de sa part. Elle inspira et expira pour se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle afin de pouvoir mieux réfléchir à un plan d'action.

Elle repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Digit.

_« La technologie, c'est quelque chose qui te passionne et que tu maîtrises comme personne ! Tu as accompli de nombreuses choses avec elle comme survivre dans la dimension Oméga et le nombre de fois,qu'avec cette dernière, où tu as sorti les autres du pétrin avec cette dernière est incalculable ! Le pouvoir de la technologie n'est peut-être pas ton pouvoir d'origine mais tu le maîtrise et il fait parti de toi ! »_

_« __Il fait parti de moi... »_

Cette phrase tourna en boucle dans sa tête…

_« __Il fait parti de moi... »_

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle devait à nouveau avoir confiance en son pouvoir… Elle devait le ressentir au plus profond d'elle afin de pouvoir l'utiliser à son maximum.

Elle se mit doucement à briller d'un douce lumière comme si elle était sur le point de se transformer.

Elle sourit : cette sensation… Elle était dans son élément, elle était si bien.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa Andorus.

_\- Tu sembles oublier quelque chose. Mon nom est Tecna et je suis, avant toute chose, une fée de la technologie !_

La douce lumière qui entourait la jeune fille devint plus forte… Tellement forte qu'elle aveugla toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Elle s'apprêtait à se transformer mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Non, c'était plus fort qu'avant ! Elle disparut quelques instants dans l'intensité de cette lumière, puis finit par réapparaître complètement transformée : ses cheveux était mi-longs, lisses et partagés en deux couettes basses sur les côtés. Elle portait une sorte de diadème de perles orné d'un losange, et sa tenue était composée d'un haut d'un doux violet et d'une jupe bleu et rose ornée d'une chaîne composée d'une multitude de losanges verts.

Layla, Musa, Flora et Stella eurent le souffle coupé en découvrant les ailes de Tecna qui étaient plus grandes que celles d'une fée normale.

\- _Moi, Tecna, fée supérieure de la technologie, __je déclare aujourd'hui que tes agissements nuisent à tous et ,par conséquent, procède à ton élimination. Et, pour cela, …_

Plusieurs fées dont Diana, Sybilla, Nebula et Aurora apparurent aux côtés de Tecna.

-_ … Je fais appel à toute votre magie mes chères consœurs. _

* * *

**_ Voilà donc la fin du chapitre._**

**_Sinon, si vous voulez voir la transformation que j'ai tenter (très mal de décrire, je l'avoue) il vous suffira de taper sur google image : Tecna Transformation by TaTa._**

**_Vous verrez, par la même occasion, les transformations qu'elle a faite pour les autres Winx. Elles sont magnifiques !_**

**_Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité si vous suivez toujours l'histoire. _**

**_A bientôt ^^ Et n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis si vous en avez envie._**


End file.
